Harry Potter y las Plumas del Ave Fenix
by padfood25
Summary: Tras pasar un mal verano en Privet Drive y Grimmauld place, Harry conoce a 5 jóvenes que llegan a hogwarts y cambian su vida totalmente, devolviéndole la esperanza por vivir, la batalla con Voldemort se hace presente pero con sus amigos podrá salir victor
1. Default Chapter

bueno este es el primer fanfic que hago acerca de harry potter espero que les guste.

**HARRY POTTER Y LAS PLUMAS DEL AVE FENIX**

**CAPITULO 1: ESCAPE FALLIDO**

**En privet drive harry potter un joven de 16 años, pelo negro, ojos verdes con jafas, su frente esta marcada por una cicatriz en forma de rayo, flaco, que daba de la impresion de haber crecido mucho en el verano pero que aun era un poco chico para su edad, entra a su cuarto lo unico que cubre su cuerpo es una toalla al rededor de la cintura que dejaba ver que los 3 años de entrenamientos en quiddich habian echo efecto en el, se puso la ropa que usaba para dormir que consistia en una playera y un pants viejos por lo menos tres tallas mas grandes ya que habian pertenecido a su primo dudley, se acosto en la cama sin hacer, esperando a su lechuza edwin quien habia salido a cazar hace dos dias y aun no regresaba, harry no estaba preocupado ya que la lechuza se habia ausentado por mas tiempo ,pero la extrañaba ya que era la unica en aquella casa dados los acontecimientos al llegar del colegio, que no se asustaba al verlo. Un suspiro salio de su de el ya que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo.**

**-Rayos! no eh tenido noticias de nadie en mas de dos semanas, que estara pasando en el mundo magico. Si por lo menos pudiera salir de aqui.**

**Se le notaba triste, enojado e indigando por no tener noticias de lo que pasaba con la orden del fenix y mucho menos que era lo que estaba planeando hacer lord voldemort ahora que habia recuperado su poder.**

**Con esos sentimientos se fue quedando dormido ya que el cansancio al fin lo habia vencido, sin saber como se encontraba en Grimmauld Place estaba enfrente de sirius ya que este le habia llamado al tiempo que le entregaba un paquete mal envuelto.**

**- Quiero que te lleves esto- le dijo mirando a la señora weasley de reojo.**

**- Que es ?- pregunto harry.**

**- No lo habras aun, usalo si snape te hace la vida imposible, asi yo lo sabre y lo pondre en su lugar.- le decia mientras su rosto se tesaba un poco.**

**Harry decidio que no usaria eso que le daba su padrino aunque su vida fuera un infierno ya que no seria el quien le diera un motivo a sirius para salir de aquella casa y lo descubrieran.**

**- Sirius... yo..., sin darle tiempo para que terminara sirius lo abrazo con un solo brazo, diciendole:**

**- Cuidate mucho harry- en el momento en que harry le iba a devolver el abrazo todo cambio. Se encontraba en una habitaciòn grande, rectangular, debilmente iluminada, donde habia gradas y decendian como en un anfiteatro, en el centro se encontraba una tarima, sobre la cual se alzaba un arco que tenia colgado una especie de velo negro, sirius se encontraba parado enfrente de el, le puso las manos en los hombros mientras decia:**

**-harry pase lo que pase yo siempre estare junto a ti, no olvides que aunque nuestros seres queridos se hayan ido siempre estaran en nuestros corazones, no lo olvides.-**

** Mientras decia esto harry alzo su cara para ver a sirius, sus ojos habian perdido el brillo de la vida y sin mas que decir, lo solto, dio media vuelta y echo a correr en direccion al arco, cuando llego junto al velo dio un salto para traspasarlo, al momento de que sirius salto harry echo a correr en la misma direccion, no iba a permitir que sirius se fuera, al traspasar el arco cayo en un profundo pozo, con la cabeza dandole vueltas toco piso, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de tunel el cual parecia no tener fin, cuando por fin pudo divisar a sirius este ya iba muy lejos de el y se acercaba a una luz que provenia del final del tunel si es que harry no se equivocaba. Se echo a correr en la misma direccion con la intencion de alcanzarlo pero a cada paso que harry daba sirius parecia alejarse mas, la desesperacion se apodero de el.**

**-SIRIUS, le gritaba mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.**

**-SIRIUS, espera- pero este parecia no escucharle ya que no volteaba y mucho menos dismunia el paso.**

**-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS! ah- harry habia caido, con su puño golpeo el suelo, mientras que lagrimas silenciosas recorrian su cara.**

**Alargo su brazo a la vez que veia sin poder hacer nada que sirius ya habia llegado al final del tunel.**

**¡SIRIUUSSS!-grito harry con todo, antes de entrar a la luz sirius volteo para ver a harry, mientras que lo unico que se escuchaba era - no lo olvides- volviendo a darse la vuelta entro por completo a la luz.**

**NOOO, SIRIUS, no me dejes,- lanzo el grito mas desgarrador que pudo pero este ya no lo escucho ya que habia entrado por completo.**

**En ese momento harry desperto, mientras que de su boca salian las ultimas palabras que habia dicho, se dio cuenta de que tenia el brazo estirado y que lagrimas silenciosas recorrian su cara, no pudiendo contener mas dio rienda suelta su llanto trantando de apaciguar asi un poco su dolor, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo en silencio si no sus tios se despertarian, pasando unos minutos se fue calmando, miro por la ventana el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un azul celeste, no tardaria en amanecer, bajo la vista hacia su mesita de noche y se fijo en el reloj eran las 5:30am, no queria volver a dormir ya que aun estaba temblando por el sueño que habia tenido, decidido a no pensar en el sueño que habia tenido, se dispuso a idear un plan para escapar de la casa de sus tios, ya que estos estaban muy extraños con el y no le permitian salir de la casa solo que fuera para tirar la basura o algo asi, harry sabia muy bien porque, ya que sus tios estaban muy indiganos por los sucesos que ocurrieron al ir por el a la estacion de King Crooss dos semanas atras, este echo aun asi reir a harry cada vez que se acordaba. Despues de un rato de pensar, no se le ocurria nada, absorto en sus pensamientos, el llamado de su tia lo hizo volver de su letargo.**

**- EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO- harry salto de la cama y se apresuro a vestirse con unos pantolones vaqueros que le quedaban largos y una playera beige, salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y cuando esta por entrar a la cocina oye que sus tios estan discutiendo por algo.**

**- ¿Cuando le diremos?- decia su tia petunia.**

**- No tiene porque saberlo- respondia su tio vernon.**

**-Pero... y si...- pero no pudo acabar ya que en ese momento entro harry a la cocina con aire de indiferente, no queria que sus tios supieran que los habia escuchado hablar antes de entrar.**

**-Sirve le desayuno,me muero de hambre- le digo su tio vernon con furia.**

**-Si ya voy- contesto harry.**

**Despues de un rapido desayuno en el cual su primo dudley como varias raciones del tocino y todavia le quito a harry algunas de las de el, este le dio la excusa perfecta para salir de la casa de sus tios.**

**- Esta noche van a venir algunos amigos del club para ir a una fiesta y no quiero que mientras estan aqui vean que este anormal vive en la misma casa que yo- dijo dudley altaneramente mirando a harry con mucha repugnacia.**

**-Como si yo quiriera ver a tus tontos amigos- le respondio harry altaneramente.**

**-Ya basta- dijo el tio vernon- tu muchacho- refiriendose a harry- te quedaras en tu cuarto toda la tarde y no quiero que bajes para nada, no vaya a ser que algunos de los amigos de dudders de te vean, ademas de que tu tia y yo saldremos para ir a la ciudad por algunas cosas. le dijo vernon.**

**-Eso es lo que siempre hago- se defendio harry.**

**- No me hables en ese tono- lo regaño su tio.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, me quedare en mi cuarto, contento- le dijo harry tratando de conternerse ya que estaria solo en la casa eso haria mas facil salir, sin ser notado.**

**Despues de lavar los platos y sacar la basura, harry se hayaba en su cuarto tumbado en su cama, esperando a que sus tios se fueran, y que dudley saliera con la bola de amigotes con los que andaba siempre, harry sabia que dudley no iria a ninguna fiesta solo era una excusa para salir con su pandilla y hacer destrosos en la cuidad.**

**Cuando se preguntaba a quien iba dudley y su pandilla a golpear esta vez oyo que su tio cerraba la puerta con llave.**

**-NO IRE A NINGUN LADO- grito tratando de parecer ofendido.**

**Pero no resivio respuesta, despues de eso oyo que su tio vernon encendia el coche, se abrian las puertas, se cerraban y el coche se alejaba de ahi rapido, van dos falta uno penso.**

**Al poco rato tocaron el timbre se oyo un parloteo abajo, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se cerro y toda la casa quedo en un silencio total. Harry penso que seria mejor que esperara un poco mas antes de irse, poco a poco el cielo empezo a ponerse rojo eso era porque la noche no tardaria en caer, al fijarse en su reloj eran las 6:30pm ya habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que se habia quedado solo asi que no habia peligro si salia en ese momento. Descolgo unas sabanas por la ventana y bajo, en realidad no llevaba nada porque no era parte de su plan lo unico que queria era salir a estirar las piernas, al llegar a tierra, volteo a todos lados ya que tenia la sensacion de que lo estaban viendo, no le dio importancia, salto la reja de su casa y echo a camir por el camino que habia seguido la vez anterior, en si sus pies lo llevaban automaticamente por sus lugares favoritos, cuando llego al parque vio unas siluetas que estaban alrededor de algo, enseguida supo que se trataba de su primo y su pandilla torturando a alguien para sacarle algo de dinero, siguio su camino, cuando llego al lugar donde habia visto a sirius por primera vez su puso triste y empezo a patear un basurero que se encontraba cerca tratando de descargar su furia.**

**- PORQUE?-decia mientras pateaba el basurero- ¿PORQUE TENIA QUE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?- volviendo a patear- SI TAN SOLO NO UBIERA IDO- las lagrimas lo traicionaban- ESTO NO UBIERA PASADO- grito- ¡SIRIUSS!- grito aun mas fuerte- ¡ SIRIUS PORQUE TE FUISTE!- pateando con todas sus fuerzas el basurero que salio despedido por los aires y fue a dar contra la ventana de la casa mas cercana.**

**Al momento de querer correr una patrulla lo acorralo y un oficial bajo de ella**

**-No te muevas- le dijo al momento de que sacaba unas esposas- Nos acompañaras a la comisaria- mientras se acercaba a harry.**

**Pero si yo no hice nada- dijo algo asustado harry mientras se secaba las lagrimas**

**-Hubo un informe de que alguien esta haciendo escandalo por esta calle y te encontramos a ti, ademas de que acabas de destruir una propiedad y un basurero- le respondio el oficial- No te resistas sera mejor para ti.**

**Al percatarse de que solo era un niño, guador las esposas y tomo por el brazo y lo condujo al interior del auto- Cuidado con la cabeza- le dijo al meter a harry al coche.**

**Mientras el oficial manejaba veia que harry se limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrian su cara.**

**-Como te llamas- le pregunto el oficial**

**-Harry Potter señor- le respondio con un profundo suspiro.**

**-A potter eh y donde vives-**

**-En Privet Drive 4- dijo harry .**

**-Muy bien por esta vez te lo pasare potter pero sera mejor que no te vuelva apillar destrozando propiedad del gobierno y propiedades privadas entendiste-**

**-Si... s..oficial- respondio harry**

**-Muy bien te llevare a casa-**

**Harry dio un salto al recordar que se habia escapado de la casa de sus tios. Al llegar le dio un vuelco al corazon al ver el coche de sus tios estacionado en el patio y que habia luz en la casa. Con el corazon el la garganta bajo de la patrulla mientras el oficial llamaba a la puerta, harry se puse atraz de el, cuando se habrio la puerta este dijo:**

**-Buenas noches, lamento molestarlos-**

**-Que pasa oficial- dijo la delgada tia petunia.**

**-Bueno vera, no sabria como decirle-**

**-Hable de una buena vez- vocifero el tio vernon de atras de la tia petunia.**

**-Pues veran, halle a este chico- diciendo esto se hizo a un lado- haciendo destrozos en el parque.**

**-TU- el tio vernon se puso rojo de ira**

**-Sssss...-harry no sabia que decir.**

**-Por esta vez se lo voy a pasar pero seria mejor que le dieran un buen escarmiento o sino me vere obligado la proxima vez a llevarlo a la comisiaria, y tendran que ir a buscarlo y pagarla fianza.**

**Encuanto el oficial se alejo, el tio vernon agarro a harry por los cabellos.**

**-¡ah!-**

**-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo afuera escuincle?- su tio esta fuera de si, y su cara parecia que estaba a punto de estallar.**

**-yo solo ¡ah!-dijo al ser arrastrado hacia el interior de la casa- yo solo sali a estirar las piernas- dijo soltandose de la mano de su tio quien se quedo con algunos de los cabellos de harry.**

**Asobandose la cabeza harry espero todo el regaño de parte de sus tios.**

**Despues de todo un sermon de su tio que parecio durar una eternidad este dijo.**

**-Vuelve a tu habitacion y no salgas de ahi escuchaste-**

**-SI YA TE OI- le grito harry no pudiendose contener màs.**

**-No me vuelvas a hablar asi- fue la respuesta de su tio al ver que este se estaba poniendo insolente.**

**No pudiendo mas harry dio media vuelta y subio a su habitacion azotando la puerta.**

**-Maldicion-decìa a la vez que daba vueltas por la habitacion.**

**-uhu- hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que edwing habia llegado, su mascota volo de su jaula y se poso suavemente en el regazo de su amo mientras este le desataba la carta que llevaba y la acariciaba en señal de que la habia extrañado.**

**-Gracias edwing ahora puedes descansar- le dijo dejando que su lechuza fuera a su jaula a tomar un merecido descanso.**

**La carta era de lupin y esta decia lo siguiente:**

Que tal harry:

Espero que la estes pasando bien en casa de tus tios, ademas de que no te estes metiendo en problemas ( se le dibujo una sonrisa a harry ), solo quise escribirte porque se como te has de sentir en estos momentos con todos los acontecimientos que pasaron en los ultimos meses, pero recuerda que nada de lo que sucedio fue tu culpa todo fue planeado muy bien por tu-quien-sabes, sabes que no puedo hablar de esto ya que la carta puede ser interceptada, y pasando a otro tema tengo algo muy bueno que decirte pero esperare a que llegues para decirtelo, parece que Dumbledor esta considerando cuando puedes venir (al recordar a dumbledor harry sintio una pizca de odio hacia su director al recordar la charla que habia tenido con el),aproposito las cartas que contienen los resultados de tus TIMOS no tardaran en llegar, espero que sean buenas noticias. Te deseo buena suerte harry y hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.

ATTE.

REMUS LUPIN

PD. Ron y Hermione te mandan saludos y esperan verte pronto, ellos dos estan consotros.

**Harry dejo** **la carta de lupin en su cama, por lo menos al leerla se le habia pasado algo del coraje que tenia antes de que la leyera. Como esta cansado harry se acosto en su cama y se durmio al instante.**

**A la mañana siguiente se desperto sobresaltado al escuchar los insistentes gritos de su tia petunia.**

**-LEVANTATE YA- le decia, eso le hacia recordar viejos tiempos.**

**-Ya me lavante. dijo tratando de desperezarse.**

**Cuando bajo y entro a la cocina su tio lo fulmino con la mirada, aun no le pasaba que su sobrino se hubiera salido de su casa.**

**-Pasa el desayuno rapido- le ordeno **

**-Si- fue lo que respondio.**

**Despues de pasar el desayuno a todos y de acabar de almolzar el su tia le ordeno.**

**-Como ya acabaste, lavaras los trastes, trapearas la cocina, aspiraras la sala, barreras las hojas del patio trasero y lavaras el baño- le dijo.**

**-¿QUE?- salto harry al ver que sus tios lo habian planeado todo la noche anterio, sabia que no era todo su castigo pero no podia reclamarles nada, ya que el habia tenido la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando.**

**-Ya oiste- le digo cortantemente y sin alterarse- sera mejor que empieces de una buena vez- termino.**

**-grr-fue lo unico que pudo hacer harry al recibir la orden directamente.**

**Despues de pasar todo el dia haciendo los quehaceres que le pusieron, vio otra oportunidad de salir, ya que su tio esta en el televisor su tia en la cocina y dudley no estaba, no lo veria se se salia por la entrada de la casa, dio unos pasos inseguro de que no lo verian , al ver que su tio ni se inmuto, camino mas aprisa cuando habia puesto la mano en el picaporte se quedo helado.**

**-Adonde crees que vas- le dijo una voz furiosa atraz de el.**

**-Yo... bu..bu..e..e..no..- no podia hablar, sintio un escolofrio al sentir la mano que lo volteo con gran fuerza.**

**-Ni creas que te vas a escapar asi de facil- se habia encontrado de frente con su tio vernon que esta morado de la rabia al ver que habia tratado de salir en sus propias narices.- Conque aun tienes fuerzas para tratar de escapar no, bueno entonces le dio un trapo-lavaras todas las ventanas de esta casa- le dijo escupiendole un poco en la cara.**

**-grr-no tenia opcion, se puso a limpiar las ventanas, esto le hacia recordar la vez que la señora weasley los habia puesto a limpiar el cuartel genera, cuanto deseaba en realidad estar con sus amigos.**

**- A cenar-**

**Adonde se habia el tiempo vaya con el hambre que tenia se podia comer un caballo entero penso harry. pero sufrio una decepcion solo para el cuando su tia le paso las sobras de la noche anterior, mientras que ellos cenaban otra cosa. Despues de cenar rapido le ordenaron subir a su alcoba, asi lo hizo. Despues los dias corrieron rapidamente harry habia optado por no volver a escapar por lo menos hasta que a sus tios se le haya pasado el enojo y haci pasaron otras dos semanas, las cuales harry las habia pasado sin miramientos y sin noticias de nadie, estaba aburrido, solo se le ocurria en como salir de ahi sin ser visto e irse por su cuenta al cuartel general, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza su capa de invisibiladad, como no lo habia pensado antes, habia estado sufriendo todo un mes estando encerrado y aislado del mundo magico y no se le habia ocurrido usar su capa para burlar a sus tios, se paro de su cama de un salto fue hacia su baul y empezo a sacar todas las cosas mientras buscaba la vieja capa de su padre, antes de encontrarla agarro el espejo que le habia dado sirius ahora roto, lo vio con nostalgia pero luego lo dejo aparte no tenia tiempo para ponerse sentimental, al fin la encontro, cuando de la ventana abierta llegaron dos lechuzas una era pequeña que parecia una snich pero con plumas que era de su amigo ron y la otra era muy bonita y traia una carta que parecia oficial. Libero del cargamento primero a la lechuza que parecia que era oficial esta al momento de que le quito el sobre, dio media vuelta y salio por la ventana, luego le quito el paquete a pig mientras que este dio una vuelta al cuarto gorgoreando de gusto y se poso en la jaula junto a edwin. Abrio la primera carta:**

**Sr. Potter:**

**se le informa que usted ah sacado 6 TIMOS con las maximas calificaciones. Acontinuacion le pasamos la lista de las materias que aprovo.**

**Transformaciones**

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

**Herbologia**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas**

**Pociones**

**Encantamientos**

**ATTE.**

**Profesora Mc Gonagall**

**Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria**

**Al leer la nota no se lo podia creer por fin podia pensar en la carrera que el mas queria que era la de Auror, no pudo mas que sonreir.**

**La segunda era de Ron y parecia que la habia escrito con mucha prisa.**

**Hola Harry:**

**Espero que esos muggles no te esten haciendo pasar un mal rato, solo te queria decir que los resultados de los timos llegaron saque 5 TIMOS no es genial, bueno nos vemos pronto, cuidate.**

**Ron**

**PD: hermione tubo las maximas calificaciones en todos sus timos esta euforica y no para de decirlo.**

**Harry no pudo mas que reir ante la explicacion de su amigo, era suficiente con o sin autorizacionde Dumbledor el iria a con sus amigos cogiendo su capa de invisibilidad y echandosela encima cubriendose y cubriendo su baul salio de la habitacion y empezo a bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado, cuando las bajo todas sin que sus tios se percataran, llego a la puerta con mucho cuidado y la abrio cuando salio de la casa, empezaba a recorre gran parte del jardin de la entrada cuando alguien lo detubo.**

**-A donde crees que vas Harry- la voz le hizo saltar ya que no se lo esperaba.**

**-Pro..Pro..Profesor lupin- fue lo unico que atino a decir cuando sintio que este le jalaba la capa que lo cubria.**

**-Asi es harry, me puedes decir a donde rayos hibas- le dijo algo mas enojado**

**-Pues yo- no sabia como decirle- pues yo hiba-**

**agarrando a harry por el brazo lo arrastro hacia adentro de la casa donde sus tios se pusieron histericos al ver a uno de los magos quelos habian amenazado hacia un mes.**

**-Que diablos esta pasando-dijo el tio vernon-**

**-Calmece-le empezo a decir lupin- solo traje a harry de regreso- aun lo sujetaba por el brazo- si no le molesta tengo cosas que hablar con el- diciendo eso subieron las escaleras dejando a vernon con la cara azul de la ira contenida.**

**-Que te pasa harry- le empezo a regañar lupin- sabes que no puedes salir de esta casa por tu seguridad**

**-Pues yo ya puedo cuidarme solo- salto harry a la defensiva**

**-Si claro- pero esto es por tu serguidad y por la de tus tios- le dijo algo exaltado lupin**

**-Si como no, como si usted no ah pasado 1 mes sin tener noticias de nadie- le grito harry.**

**A toda contestacion harry recibio un puñetazo de lupin ya que ah este se le habia acabado la paciencia, harry choco contra la pared de su cuarto y se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado.**

**-Perdona harry- se disculpo lupin al tiempo que se acercaba a este-**

**-Era la unica forma de hacerte entrar en razon, ya se que la muerte de sirius te afecto mucho pero no debes comportarte asi, aun tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti- le dijo en tono severo**

**-Usted no lo entiende- le dijo mientras intentaba contener su dolor**

**-Lo entiendo muy bien harry, sirius era mas que mi amigo, era como un hermano para mi- le dijo un poco mas tranquilo.**

**-No usted no sabe, estar encerrado sin contacto con alguien teniendo que soportar visiones de como fue la muerte de sirius, ver como voldemort regresa, como muere cedric, una y otra vez sin nadie que me ayude a soportalo- estallo harry mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrian su cara.**

**Despues de esto lupin tomo una actitiud mas pasiva ayudo a harry a pararse.**

**-Bueno harry solo vengo para llevarte al cuartel general conmigo, son ordenes de Dumbleor.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**CAPITULO 2: REGRESO A GRIMMUALD PLACE.**

Despues de meditar la palabras de lupin , harry estaba furioso , así que Dumbledor lo volvia a tratar como a un niño inmaduro, pues no iria a su presencia aunque lo que mas deseaba era salir de ahí y estar con sus amigos.

Vamonos harry no tenemos mucho tiempo- lupin lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo hacia la puerta.

No ire- dijo harry entre dientes, liberándose del brazo apresor.

Como que no- lupin volvia a perder la paciencia y miraba atonito a harry.

NO, no quiero ver a Dumblerdor, no quiero saber nada de el- exploto harry.

¡QUE IDIOTECES ESTAS DICIENDO!-lupin estaba muy exaltado y le empezaba a gritar a harry.

Que no pienso ir si Dumbledor sigue pensando que soy un niño, eh hecho muchas cosas peligrosas, eh burlado a la muerte yo solo.

Hace un momento querias salir de aquí- le recordo lupin entre gritos.

Así es, pero no ire en presencia de alguien que me trata como un NIÑO- vocifero harry.

¡PUES TE COMPORTAS COMO TAL!- lo regaño lupin al momento en que lo agarraba por la playera y lo alzaba unos centímetros del suelo, ya que habia perdido la paciencia.

Agh- harry no podia repirar bien ya que apenas y podia tocar el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos.

Dejate de niñerias y mete todo lo que llevaras al baul- le ordeno lupin con severidad, a la vez que lanzaba a harry en dirección a la cama.

Este cayo en la cama, se sento rápidamente pero no se movio, aunque la voz de lupin de daba algo de miedo.

¡QUE ESPERAS, APURATE!- le grito lupin al tiempo que le lanzaba la mirada mas fiera que tenia.

Ya le dije que no pienso ir- harry al decir esto se acosto de lado opuesto al de lupin para no darle la cara.

Que yo recuedo no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no ir, TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO- vocifero lupin a la vez que se acercaba a la cama para obligar a harry a meter sus cosas al baul.

Los gritos de la pelea, se escuchaban por toda la casa y los Dursley estaban asustados ya que no sabian que pasaria si los dos magos dejaban que sus poderes y sus furia salieran a relucir.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto harry aun estaba acostado en la cama y dándole la espalda a lupin, esta a su vez estaba parado junto a la cama sin saber que hacer ya que el adolescente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas cada vez mas, no sabia cuando iba a dejar de comportase así, aunque no lo demostraba el también estaba muy afectado por la muerte de sirius, ya que para el era mas que un amigo, mas que un hermano, habia perdido al ser mas querido para el. En ese momento supo que hacer:

Muy bien harry-le dijo al momento en que se agachaba para darle la vuelta a harry para que sus caras quedaran frente a frente

si quieres quedarte hazlo- pero no veraz a tus amigos, eso es lo que quieres, bien quedate, y cuando madures ya sabes como encontrarme- le dijo, en su voz no se notaba enojo mas bien decepcion, se dio la vuelta y se alejo un poco de harry como queriendo ver si la psicología inversa habia dado resultado, cuando casi llegaba a la puerta, un fogonazo ilumino el cuarto, harry, se sento rápidamente en la orilla de la cama, cuando el fulgor se desvanecio vio que una pluma de fénix bajaba lentamente, antes de que cayera al suelo lupin la sujeto e inmediatamente leyo lo que decia, y cambiando totalmente su postura se acerco a harry:

Tenemos que irnos ya- a la vez que lo volvia a sujetar por el brazo y lo ayudaba a pararse, -vienes por las buenas o por la malas tu elijes harry- le dijo en tono amenazante.

Harry que no pudiendo soportar la mirada de furia de lupin la desvio y tras meditar un momento, se solto del brazo de lupin, se dirigio hacia donde estaba edwing, escribio un nota rapida a ron la cual le decia que no tardaria en llega. Desperto a edwing con mucha delicadeza, lleva esto con ron y quedate con el, nos veremos alla deacuerdo, el ave tomo la nota y salio por la ventana, tu también pig debes ir con ron y diciendo esto la otra lechuza salio por la ventana, entonces metio la jaula en el baul, agarro las otra cartas que estaban debajo de almohada y las metio al baul, luego fue hacia su armario y saco su saeta de fuego.

Creo que es todo- le dijo a lupin que estaba esperándolo encaramado en la puerta,

Bien, entonces vamonos- le dijo friamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, dejo que harry saliera primero de la habitación, -baul locomotor- y con su varita le indico por donde tenia que pasar. Cuando acabo de bajar las escaleras vio que harry estaba parado en la puerta esperando a recibir mas indicaciones de lupin-por ahí no, saldremos por el jardín trasero- dijo con tono frio al incrédulo muchacho que no entendia porque si por el jardín trasero no habia salida. Tras pasar la puerta de la cocina vio en el jardín a Tonks, Shelkeboht, Moody, y atodos los que lo habian escoltado por primera vez a Grimmauld Place. No pudo mas que sonreir al ver a sus amigos aunque no le agradaba la idea de que aun tuviera una escolta que lo vigilara en el transcurso del viaje.-

¿Porque han tardado tanto?- pregunto moody

Estuve tratando algunos asuntos con un niño insolente- respondio lupin , esto no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia a harry que ahora estaba de peor humor que antes.

¿Que hay harry?- le dijo Tonks –Que tal tus vacaciones-

Apestan- fue la contestación de harry, ya que no le importo que los demas lo miraman incrédulos al oir aquella contestación. –Como vamos a llegar al cuartel general?pregunto, pero lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta fue una mirada dura departe de lupin. En ese momento otro fogonazo trajo consigo nuevas noticias para el grupo.

o:p /o:p

Bueno ya es hora- dijo lupin a la vez que sacaba un transladador en forma de una tetera ennegrecida- era igual a la que harry habia uilizado cuando fue el ataque del señor weasley.

Bien todos toquenla para poder llegar rapido-digo moody, después de que todos tocaran la tetera, todo se volvio un remoino, y harry se golpeaba con el brazo de lupin , cuando por fin tocaron tierra, fue tan repentino que las piernas de harry al tocar el piso flaquearon y cayo.

Deja de perder el tiempo- le dijo lupin en tono severo, mientra ayudaba a harry ah levantarse.

Estaban el la plaza que se encontraba enfrente de donde se suponia esta el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

Vamos antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo moody con voz inquieta. Asegurandose de que nadie los seguia,cruzaron la calle y se situaron enfrente de los numeros 11 y 13, "el cuartel general de la Orden del Fenix se encuentra en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place en londres"penso harry e inmediatamente aparecio de la nada una puerta vieja con algunas ventanas, paredes y escalones.

Entre Tonks y Moody llevaban el baul de harry, mientras que lupin lo llevaba jalando por el brazo, al llegar a al primer escalon harry no podia moverse, sentia panico de estar ahi en la casa que alguna vez fue de su padrino.

Camina- gruño lupin al ver que harry estaba parado en el primer escalon, dandole un empujon por la espalda hizo que harry empezara a subir los escalones con pasos inseguros. Al llegar a la puerta harry no sabia que hacer, empezaban a llegar a el recuerdos de su padrino y en lo unico que pensaba era en correr y alejarse de ah� lo mas rapido que pudiera.

¡NO!-dijo para si, en su cara se empezaba a notar la desesperacion, cuando sintio que lupin lo dejo para tocar el timbre, habia una oportunidad para alejarse de ah�, la puerta de la casa se abrio, bajo los escalones de un brinco y echo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo sin que nadie pudiera deternerlo.

¡HEY! regresa aqui- grito moody.

Yo ire por el- diciendo esto lupin bajo los escalones y corrio tras harry, como el chico no le llevaba mucha ventaja le fue facil alcanzarlo.

¡Harry detente!- le ordeno,pero esto solo propicio que el chico corriera màs rapido para poder escapar, aun no estaba preparado para regresar a Grimmauld Place, esto le traia muchos recuerdos dolorosos de su padrino.

¡agh!- harry habia caido con la cara hacia el piso ya que habia sentido un gran peso en su piernas que hicieron que este cayera, no tenia que voltear para saber que habia pasado ya que sentia la agitada respiracion de lupin cerca de el.

¿Que te pasa¿Porque huiste as�?- le dec�a enfurecido a la vez que se levantaba, volteaba a harry con fuerza para que sus caras quedaran frente a frente, con su brazo izquierdo lo tenia agarrado por la playera levantandolo unos centimetros del suelo y en el brazo derecho tenia el puño cerrado alejado unos centimetros de la cara de harry, como si quisiera pegarle.

Pero al verle a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato que estubo con el, se dio cuenta de que estos denotaban una profunda tristeza que no podria ser opacada tan facilmente, harry al no poder soportar la fria mirada de lupin deladeo la cabeza y miro hacia otra parte, lupin con un suspiro bajo poco a poco el puño derecho y solto a harry.Esto solo lo hacia porque sabia que harry estaba muy afectado por la muerte de sirius, y aunque no lo demostraba el estaba desecho por este echo, ya que no solo habia perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, si no a alguien al cual queria mucho.

Vamonos harry, hay que volver con los demas- le decia con voz serena pero que transmitia dureza y frialdad a la vez que le ayudaba a pararse.

Apenas habian dado algunos pasos cuando estiro su brazo por atraz de la espalda de harry agarrandolo por los hombros lo abrazo, sentia que tenia que hacerlo para poder para un poco del sufrimiento del chico, pero al tener casi la misma estatura de sirius, y harry confundido y dolido por sus pensamientos abrazo a lupin pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y poniendo su cabaza en su pecho tratando de apaciguar su dolor, como lupin no se esperaba esto por parte del chico se paro en seco pero le devolvio el abrazo "Es igual a james, pero tiene la insolencia y rebeldia caracteristica de sirius"penso a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

De repente sus rasgos se tensaron, algo andaba mal en el ambiente, había demasiado silencio, mientras ponía todos sus sentidos alerta abrazaba mas fuerte a harry, éste sintiendo el brusco cambio de lupin, agudizo su oído tratando de captar algún sonido fuera de lo común, pero lo único que se oía o que el oía era el suave susurro de la brisa de la tarde, pero lupin al ser un licántropo tenia sus sentidos mas desarrollados y escucha el susurro de capaz acercándose en todas direcciones, sus ojos se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sin que harry se lo esperara lupin lo agarro por los hombros y lo obligo a voltearse, aun así lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

o:p /o:p

A la cuenta de tres tienes que correr lo mas rápido que puedas, no voltees, y no te detengas hasta que hayas llegado con los otros- le dijo inclinando su cabeza hasta llegar a su oído y diciéndoselo en un susurro apenas audible para harry, se volvió a incorporar.

o:p /o:p

1…-lo sujeto por los hombros.

2…-bajo su brazo izquierdo hasta la espalda baja del muchacho haciendo que a èste le diera un escalofrió al sentir el tacto de su profesor y con el brazo derecho lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por el hombro.

3 ¡CORRE!-grito a la vez que empujaba a harry y sacaba su varita de entre la manga de su túnica.

o:p /o:p

El chico corrió lo mas rápido que pudo un tramo muy corto en el cual le pasaron varios haces de luz verde y roja rozándole la túnica, poco a poco disminuyo el paso y volteo a ver lo que pasaba, lupin se encontraba debajo de por lo menos 6 mortifagos y a el lo perseguían 6 más, hizo lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió, saco su varita de la bolsa del pantalón la coloco hacia atrás.

o:p /o:p

EXPELIARMUS-grito mientras que un haz de luz roja salía de su varita, no se detuvo a ver si le había dado a alguien.

DESMAIUS… RIKTUSEMPRA…- decía desesperado esperando que sus hechizos hicieran efecto en los mortifagos.

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- vocifero, volteo justo a tiempo para ver como uno de sus seguidores caía tan rígido como un bloque de hielo y que los demás estaban a escasos metros de el.

¡Ay¡auch!- por voltear a ver a los mortifagos, no se había fijado por donde corría y tropezó con unos botes de basura, cayendo estrepitosamente de cara al piso, los mortifagos que le seguían rieron a causa de su caída y lo acharolaron contra la pared, hasta ese momento harry no había reconocido a ninguno de sus captores.

¡Jajajaja! Vaya vaya vaya con que este niño es el invencible Potter- se burlo el mortifago que estaba enfrente de él. Harry empuño su varita con más fuerza al oír la burla, la sangre le hervía esta furioso, alzo su varita para apuntarle directamente a la cara.

¡Tranquilo niño!- le dijo el que estaba a su derecha – no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir, nosotros somos 6 y tu estas solo ahora que tu amigo ya no puede luchar- dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraban los otros mortifagos. Por un instante harry se paralizo, pero sabía que lupin era fuerte y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Muy bien Potter éste será tu fin- el mago de la izquierda había hablado a la vez que le apuntaba con su varita al corazón. –AVAD….

¡Alto! Potter es mío, pueden matar al licántropo si quieren pero potter y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-Harry había reconocido la voz, era de la persona que mas odiaba desde la muerte de sirius, había estado esperando el momento para poder saldar cuentas, ahora si podría vengar la muerte de su padrino sin que nadie lo detuviera, sin pensarlo dos veces le apunto a Bellatrix, invadiéndose de un odio incontenible y de los sentimientos hacia sirius.

¡CRUCIO!-un haz de luz salio de la varita de harry y dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Bellatrix quien gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, pero una vez más la maldición no duro mucho, levantándose con dificultad y respirando entrecortadamente.

¡No has aprendido nada pequeño Potter!- se burlo la mortifaga.

Te lo dije una vez, el simple odio no me hará mucho daño, necesitas sentir el dolor que deseas provocar disfrutar con el- y sin darle tiempo a harry para que reaccionara le apunto con su varita.

CRUCIO!- esta vez fue harry quien tenia que soportar el dolor de la maldición, cuando pensó que ya no podía más el dolor cedió.

No seria divertido si te acaba ahora, quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar en tù intento por vengar a mi querido primo, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar- apunto a harry justo en el corazón.

No…me…rendiré…tan…fácil…peleare…hasta…el…final-decía harry entrecortadamente tratando en vano de ponerse en pie.

Tan arrogante como mi primo- dijo Bellatrix con un dejo de repugnancia.

Bueno….adiós Potter, mándale mis saludos a sirius, si es que lo vez- termino en tono de burla, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición.

¡Ah!- la varita había salido disparada por un haz de luz rojo, volteo para ver quien le había lanzado el hechizo.

Maldito licántropo, tendré que acabar contigo primero y después de encargare de ti- volteando a ver a harry. Recogió su varita, cuando disponía ir hacia donde estaba lupin debatiéndose entre los mortifagos, un haz de luz roja le pasó rozando el brazo derecho.

Que demonios….-pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que vio a 3 aurores acercarse echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, ya sabia por experiencia que si se enfrentaban saldrían perdiendo.

¡Retirada!- al ver que no el hacían caso. –Vamonos idiotas o quieren volver a Azkaban- en un cerrar de ojos todos los mortifagos habían desaparecido, menos Bellatrix que se había quedado.

Nos volveremos a ver pequeño Potter y la próxima vez me desharé de ti sin miramientos- otro haz de luz roja le paso y no le pego por muy poco. -¡Crack!- había desaparecido.

¿Estan bien?-Moody se veia preocupado y enojado consigo mismo ya que por causa de su pierna mala, no podia moverse muy rapido.  
-¡REMUS!-Tonks y Shelckeboth se acercaron al mago que apenas podia mantenerse en pie, estaba agotado no podia articular palabra, solo se limito a asentir antes de desmayarse.  
-Hay que irnos, antes de que vengan más-moody ayudo a harry a levantarse, por lo menos no estaban muy lejos de Grimmauld Place, la primera calle harry dejo que moody lo ayudara a caminar apoyandose en él.  
-Ya estoy bien...gracias-dijo al empezar a reconocer la calle.  
-Muy bien potter...pero por si las dudas-lo seguia agarrando por el brazo, harry no dejaba de echar nerviosas miradas hacía atras, donde tonks y shelckebotn traian a lupin por medio de una camilla.  
-El estara bien, solo tiene que descansar-le dijo moody tranquilamente al ver tan preocupado al joven.  
Habian llegado a la acera donde se encontraban los #11 y #13, pero esta vez harry no tubo que recordar la contraseña ya que la casa se aparecio de la nada, subio las escaleras lentamente casi con pesades, sabia que la estancia en aquella casa no seria agradable, pero no queria causar más problemas por lo que dejo que se dejo llevar por moody quien aun lo sujetaba fuertemente, la puerta se abrio,dejaron pasar primero a tonks y shelckeboth para que llevaran a lupin a su recamara donde descansaria mejor, despues entraron ellos dos, cuando apenas harry habia dado unos pasos en el vestibulo alguien se le vino encima haciendo que casi cayeran y tapandole la visibilidad.  
-¡Oh! harry querido que bueno que estas bien-dijo la voz maternal de una mujer bajita, de pelo rojizo, a la vez que lo abrazaba con gran fuerza.  
-Se...Señora Weasley-dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire a causa del fuerte abrazo de la mamá de ron.  
-¡Hay harry! temí lo peor gracias al cielo lupin se encontraba contigo-lo abrazo más fuerte y empezo a sollosar. Harry sentia que el corazón se le desgarraba, tenía ganas de gritar, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedia, solamente estaba ahí parado recibiendo el abrazo maternal de la mujer sin saber si corresponderle o rechazarle, no queria pensar en nada, no queria sentirse amado, no lo merecía se decía. Despus de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos alguien hablo para que lo soltara.  
-Mamá por favor dejo respirar ya vez que no le paso nada- la voz de Charlie se escucho por el vestibulo. Cuando la señora weasley lo solto pudo respirar mejor.  
-Lo siento querido- se disculpo rapidamente  
-¿Que les parece si pasamos a la cocina, deben de tener hamre?-diciendo eso dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la cocina rapidamente.  
-Hola harry¿como has estado?-le pregunto charlie acercandose para estrecharle la mano.  
-Pues bien... y ¿tú?-respondio rapidamente  
-De maravilla, algo ocupado, pero me las arreglo bien-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Creo que mejor vamos a la cocina, ya sabes como se pone mi mamá cuando no le hacen caso-dirijiendose a la cocina y pasando el primero, harry lo siguio con pesades, lo unico que queria era estar solo, aun no podia estar entre tanta gente sin sentirse culpable por pasarla bien ahora que su padrino no estaba con el.

Cuando entro en la cocina sonrio a todos aunque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario, tenía una mirada muy triste y perdida.  
-¿Como has estado compañero?-Ron se le acercaba con una sonrisa para estrecharle la mano, había crecido mucho el ultimo mes, su cara estaba cubierta de pecas más de lo que recoraba y el cabello rojizo estaba sin duda más largo que de costumbre, se veia muy bien, la sonrisa se acentuo más cuando estrecho la gran mano de su amigo.  
-Me alegro de verte ron- dijo al fin.  
-Y a ti tambien hermione-dirigiendo la voz hacía le fondo de la cocina donde la joven bruja estaba ayudando a la señora weasley a preparar la comida, si es que querian comer ese dia, unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue asentir, cuando acabo fue directamente hacía donde estaba y lo abrazo.  
-Yo tambien tenia ganas de verte-muscullo de algun lugar del cuello de harry que fue donde escondio la cara, una vez más el chico no sabia si correponder o recharzar el abrazo sincero de un amigo.Cuando lo solto tomaron asiento en la mesa junto a fred y george quienes hicieron una algarabia para saludar a harry.  
-Harry por fin-empezo george estrechandole la mano.  
-Creimos que no llegaria nunca-continuo fred haciendo una reverencia.  
-Tenemos cosas que mostrarte-terminaron al unisono los gemelos sin poder ocultar su alegria.Harry no sabia bien si queria o no enterarse de eso que le querian mostrar ya que vieniendo de esos dos, lo mas seguro es que era algo peligroso.  
-Bien-muscullo.  
-Me lo mostraran más tarde-dijo no muy convencido, esperando tener una escusa para librarse de aquello.  
-Ya lo veras...-dijo george.  
-Sera más pronto...- continuo fred.  
-De lo que imaginas- terminaron al mismo tiempo.  
Recian habian comenzado a comer cuando en el vestibulo se aparecieron el Señor Weasley y Bill, entraron a la cocina pasados algunos segundos.  
-¡Harry! me alegro que ya estes aqui-dijo desde la puerta el señor weasley.  
-Señor Weasley-respondio harry respetuosamente.  
-Es bueno verte- la voz de un joven resono en la cocina proveniente de atraz de arthur weasley.  
-Hola Bill, no imaginaba que estuvieras por aqui-concluyo harry con una sonrisa fingida.  
-Pues ya vez, me di una escapada, necesitaba un descaso, Gringotts es un caos-respondio el joven algo tenso.  
-¿Como es eso?-pregunto harry.  
-Veras, con la noticia de quien-tu-sabes resurgio, la comunidad magica esta muy alterada, muchos magos importantes han ido a sacar todo su oro para irse lo mas lejos posible, pero yo creo que es una tonteria ya que si andan tras de ti, no importa donde se encuntren el resultado sera el mismo-concluyo con pesadez.  
-Son unos cobardes y aparte de eso estupidos... no se libraran tan facil de su poder, ya que tiene seguidores por todo el mundo-finalizo moody friamente.  
-Bueno basta de charla a comer-dijo firmemente la señora weasley poniendo fin a la conversacion.  
El ambiente a la hora de la comida era relajado y despreocupado, nadie excepto ron y hermione parecia haber notado el animico estado en que se encontraba harry, ya que desde su llegada no habia hablado mucho cosa que no era muy común en él y al parecer lo unico que quería era estar solo ya que no paraba de echar nerviosas miradas con la rabadilla del ojo hacia la puerta.Unos asientos hacia la izquierda bill estaba enfrascado en una discucion con su mamá a causa de su largo cabello.  
-Deja que te lo corte-de decía suplicante.  
-No mam�, ya te dije que me gusta largo-le repetia el joven empezando a enfadarse.  
-Pero eres tan guapo, se te veria mejor corto-le repetia la señora weasley.  
En la esquina opuesta charlie,moody y el señor weasley estaban enfrascados en una discucion acerca de los duendes y otras criaturas que podian aliarse a lord voldemort.  
-No creo que se pasen de su lado-decia nervioso el señor weasley.  
-Aun no lo sabemos, si les ofrece todo lo que nosotros les hemos negado puede que se lo piensen-respondia charlie seriamente.  
-Los duendes no se aliaran con el, han sufrido muchas perdidas, los que nos deben preocupar son los dementores , los gigantes, todas las criaturas tenebrosas y sus demas seguidores porsupuesto-concluyo moody mordazmente.  
Entrente de ellos tonks entretenia a ginny, cambiando la forma, tamaño y color, de su nariz y cabello entre cada bocado, los gemelos que estaban al lado de hermione no paraban de reir discretamente a la vez que les dirigian nerviosas miradas. Harry suponiendo que nadie lo detendria si se marchaba en ese momento hizo el ademan de pararse pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.  
-Oye harry, porcierto no nos has dicho aun cuantos TIMOS aprobaste-le dijo ron apresuradamente.  
-Es cierto, pues aprobe 6 TIMOS y a ti¿como te fue?- pregunto, aunque ya lo sabia, no queria que sus amigos sintieran que no queria estar con ellos.

Ah pues yo saque 6 TIMOS-dijo algo contrariado.

Me imagino que los que aprobastes son para que puedas estudiar para ser Auror ¿verdad?

Si aunque con eso tenga que soportar dos años más con snape y los¿tuyos?- tratando de no pensar que estubo cerca de librarse de snape.

Tambien son para Auror, asi que no nos separaremos compañero-dijo felizmente el pelirrojo.

Y a ti hermione ¿como te fue?- le pregunto a la joven bruja.

Muy bien todos los TIMOS que presente los aprobe con las maximas puntuaciones, aunque ahora no se en cuales matricularme-responio calmadamente.

Pero hermione, eso quiere decir que aun no has decidido que vas estudiar más adelante-resongo ron.

Asi es ron, que tu ya tengas tu futuro planeado no quiere decir que los demas tambien lo tengamos-respondio sin alterarse.

Pero...-no termino la frase porque la mirada de harry le hizo deternerse.

Harry no estaba de humor para oir pelearse a sus amigos por tonterias, asi que ya teniendo suficiente se paro de la mesa y se dirigio decidido hacía la puerta.

¡Harry espera!- la voz de la señora weasley le hizo deternerse justo cuando estaba por salir de la cocina, volteo lentamente y le sorprendio ver que la mujer se le acercaba con un paquete.

No creiste que me habia olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa entregandole el paquete y abrazandolo.

Gracias, no se hubiera molestado- al abrir el paquete vio un jersey rojo pero a diferencia del que le regalaba en navidad que llevaba una H bordada esta vez tenía una S que harry sabia muy bien su significado controlando todos sus sentimientos le sonrio

Siguiendo el ejemplo de la Sra. Weasley cada uno de sus amigos se le acercaron entregandole su respectivo paquete.

Hermione le regalo como harry suponia al ver el paquete, un libro pero que esta vez si le serviria ya que se titulaba "GUIA PARA SER AUROR".

Ron le dio cn la escusa de que como no habia practicado el Quiddicht lo suficiente el curso anterior y se pusiera al corriente y no le afectara en su desempeño como buscador estrella una pelota que harry pudo notar de golf que estaba encantada para que volara y desempeañara la funcion de una snich dorada, esto le trajo un recuerdo sobre su papá y sus amigos pero no lo hizo notar dandole las gracias a ron.

Bill le entrego un pequeño cristal encontrado en una de las tumbas que visito en egipto y segun el era de buena suerte.

Charlie le obsequio una garra del dragon que harry combatio en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto año.

Tonks y Shelckeboht le entregaron una racion de todos los dulces que le gustaban provinientes de Honeydukes. El señor weasley se limito a felicitarlo al igual que moody quien se escuso diciendo que le daria su regalo en otra ocasion.

Antes de que te vayas a descansar-dijo la señora weasley, sacando un pastel del horno.

Tienes que apagar la velitas-acabo alegremente, poniendolo en la mesa.

Mientras todos animaban a harry para que se acercara a la mesa, Fred y George cambiaron una de las velitas por una de su propia invencion que era identica a la que habian quitado.

¿Crees que sea suficiente?-interrogo George a Fred.

Sabes perfectamente que si, hasta creo que nos hemos pasado- respondio en tono de culpa, pero unos segundos despues los dos al mismo tiemo negaron lo que habia dicho. Cuando porfin consiguieron acercar a harry a la mesa ellos dos se apresuraron a prender las velas.

No olvides-empezo fred.

Pedir-siguio George

Un deseo-terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Con un suspiro harry se resigno cerrando los ojos, sabia que el unico deseo que tenia era imposible que se cumpliera asi "que la guerra acabe, que lord voldemort sea derrotado, que la paz regrese"deseo, abrio los ojos, con un gran soplido apago las velitas rapidamente, pero cuando lo empezaban a felicitar, una velita se prendio, harry se le quedo viendo parecia a la velas muggles que por mas que las apagas se vuelven a encender, la volvio a apagar con un soplido mas fuerte, pero nuevamente se volvio a prender, los gemelos se reian por lo bajo ante la mirada de harry, "que la vuelva a soplar" pensaron y se tuvieron que meter el puño a la boca para amortiguar la risa.

Vamos harry una vez más- le animaba ron.

Esta bien, pero es la ultima vez- respondio. Tomo aire lo contuvo unos segundos y lanzo un gran soplido, cuando la vela se apago ¡PUM! el pastel exploto lanzando por todas partes pedazos de pan y betun salpicando a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

jajajaja-george no pudo contenerse más.

jajaja...hubieran jajaja...visto sus caras-termino fred destornillandose de risa.

Fred, George-rugio la señora weasley.

Ron y hermione no sabian como reaccionar ya que harry estaba parado lleno de pedazos de pastel y con el rostro inexpresivo hasta que

jajajajaja-estallo en una sonora carcajada.

jajajaja muy buena broma chicos jajaja-era la primera vez en un mes que se reia abiertamente.

Todos se relajaron y rieron hasta la señora weasley se rio de la broma de sus hijos aunque por unos segundos ya que su rostro se puso serio.

Por culpa de ustedes dos nos quedamos sin pastel-gruño con una voz muy peligrosa.

Sientiendo que sus vidas corrian peligro, sacaron un gran paquete que se encontraba detras de la puerta acercandose a harry.

Este es tu regalo harry- le dijo george.

La vela explosiva en el pastel fue una demostracion de lo que hemos inventado en todo este tiempo-termino fred entregandole el regalo rapidamente antes de desaparecer.

Viendo que la señora weasley estaba por reñir contra sus hijos, harry con un dedo se quito un poco de betun que tenia en la cara y lo probo.

Estaba muy bueno, gracias señora weasley-dijo sonriendo.

Con un bufido y un movimiento de su varita la señora weasley dejo todo limpio.

Gracias por todo- muscullo harry antes de salir de la cocina, al pasar por el vestibulo se quedo mirando el arbol genealogico de la familia black un momento pero al recordar que el nombre de sirius fue quitado se alejo para subir a su cuarto.

Subia tan rapido las escaleras y absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia bajando por ellas.

¡AH!-al sentir el choque con alguien mas grande que el, con la fuerza del golpe sus paquetes salieron despedidos escaleras abajo callendo estrepitosamente en el piso, antes de que el cayera fue sujetado por el brazo y jalado poniendolo a salvo en el rellano del ultimo escalon.

Perdona harry venia distraido-se trato de disculpar lupin.

Veo que ya todos te dieron tu regalo-añadio viendo los paquetes en el piso.

Si...estaba por llevarlos al cuarto-mientra bajaba para recogerlos, por suerte el paquete que le entregaron los gemelos no habia explotado.

Acompañame harry yo tambien tengo algo que darte-a la vez que subia las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta, harry subio a la primera planta y antes de seguir a lupin entro al cuarto que compartia con ron para dejar sus regalos encima de la cama, despues le siguio, cuando llego a la segunda planta no sabia en donde se encontraba el cuarto de su profesor hasta que vio una puerta entre abierta al lado de la recamara de su padrino, acercandose rapidamente.

Profesor lupin...-pregunto antes de entrar.

Pasa harry- le respondio el licantropo de algun lado del armario ya que estaba encunclillas buscando algo entre su baul.

Donde esta... donde esta...-repetia a la vez que empezaba a deseperarse.

Ah harry le dio una pequeña conmocion ya que el cuarto del profesor era identico al de sirius, solo tenia tres minimas diferencias:

1)no tenia ventana. 2)la cama era mas pequeña. 3)el cuarto estaba bien arreglado ya que su ocupante era muy ordenado.

Aqui esta-dijo con jubilo parandose.

Sientate, ponte como harry-a la vez que se le acercaba.

El chico obedecio y se sento en la orilla de la cama.

Primero que nada harry-arrastrando una silla y sentandose enfrente del muchacho.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad?-continuo haciendo enfasis en la ultimas palabras.

Si...lose-respondio trantando de reprimir sus emociones.

Bien...hay algo de lo quieras hablar en este momento-le dijo con mucho tacto tratando de no herir la subseptibilildad del chicho.

No-respondio rapidamente.

Viendo que harry aun no estaba listo para hablarlo dejo el tema para despues y se dispuso a darle su regalo.

Esto es para ti- le alargo un brazo y le puso en la palma de la mano una bolsita.

Harry lo abrio rapidamente y saco de ella una cadena con un relicario el cual era de plata y tenia cuatro iniciales grabadas en oro, al principio no sabia que decir se limito a mirar el relicario mientras su corazon latia rapidamente.

Abrelo-le dijo el licantropo con una sonrisa.

Asi lo hizo y su corazon latio violentamente el relicario poseia cinco compartimientos de los cuales cuatro contenian fotos sin movimiento y uno estaba vacio.

La primera foto era de James un joven de pelo azabache muy alborotado, ojos almendrados con jafas su rostro estaba alegre una sonrisa que harry catalogo de todo un conquistador.

Le seguia la foto de un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro que lo llevaba hasta los hombros, ojos grices, su aspecto era intimidante, estaba bastantes serio, sin duda Sirius esta molesto por algo y posaba para la camara con mucha altives.

La tercera foto era de una joven de larga cabellera rojiza, con uno ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, lili sonreia dulcemente y con aire divertido.

La ultima foto que contenia el relicario era al de un joven alto de cabello castaño claro ligeramente corto, ojos color miel sonreia discretamente, sin duda lupin era muy timido y estaba palido con varias marcas en la cara acausa de us transfomaciones.

Todos estaban vestidos con ropa muggle y al parecer hiban ah algun lado harry no pudo mas que sonreir ante las cuatro caras que estaban en el relicario.

Juntalas, pero no lo cierres-lupin por fin habia hablado ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamiento dejando que harry disfrutara su regalo.

Harry las junto y no creia que pudiera ser mas feliz, las fotos se habian juntado y tenian movimientos, james abrazando a lili, sirius jalando a un timido lupin para que salieran todos en la foto, sirius pegandole un conscorron a james, james haciendole maldades a sirius y el ultimo movimiento fue donde sirius, james y lupin quedaban viendose fijamente y un sentimiento muy distinto al de amistad emanaba de la foto.Esta mas que feliz casi no podia contener las lagrimas, cerrando el relicario con cuidado se paro y se dirigio hacia donde lupin estaba parado con los ojos cerrados, sin dudarlo lo abrazo, lupin que no le habia visto acercarse se sobresalto pero le devolvio el abrazo asi duraron unos minutos hasta que sintio que el chico esta temblando, con la mano derecha primero le alboroto el cabello y bajando delicadamente por la cara del joven llego hasta su mento el cual agarro con un movimiento hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, pero el chico se rehuso y movio la cabeza safandose de la mano, lupin lo volvio a intentar ahora tomandolo mas fuerte para que no escapara tan facil, alzandole el menton para miralo fjamente vio que los ojos verdes estaban brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas sin poder más harry se solto de lupin y se dirigio rapidamente a la puerta.

Harry...-le llamo antes de que saliera.

El chico antes de salir por completo de la habitacion deladeo un poco la cabeza

Gracias-murmuro antes de salir por completo de la habitacion, lupin pudo ver que una lagrima recorria la cara del chico. Harry corrio en direccion a las escaleras pero al llegar al rellano de estas se detuvo en seco, no queria que ron y hermione le molestaran asi que dio media vuelta y corrio hacia la habitacion de sirius, se quedo parado unos segundos en la puerta tomando fuerzas para entrar, al fin las tomo y entro apresuradamente cerrando de un portazo, en cuanto estubo adentro hizo una reverencia a buckbeack quien se encontraba al lado de la cama y este le devolvio la reveriencia, se acerco al hipogrifo y le acario.

Extrañas a sirius no es asi- le murmuraba, el hipogrifo parpadeo y harry lo tomo como un si.

Sin poder contenerse más golpeo la pared que estaba enfrente de la ventana con todas sus fuerza haciendose daño en los nudillos hasta que se saco sangre no paro,dejando marcas en la pared, entoces se sento, junto sus piernas y las entrelazo con sus brazos escondiendo la cara en ellos dio rienda suelta su llanto, no se dio cuenta que lupin se encontraba afuera escuchando pegado a la puerta, sabia que el chico no aguantaria mucho asi que hizo una echizo silenciador en todo el lugar asi nadie escucharia, harry ya no podia mas tenia ganas de gritar.

SIRIUS- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

SIRIUS- golpeo el piso con su puño.

Poco a poco su llanto se convirtio en sollozos.

Porque tuviste que ir en mi ayuda- murmuraba -porque tuve que hacerme el heroe- su llanto volvia poco a poco´-porque... porque... SIRIUS perdoname- y lloro con todo tratando de apaciguar su dolor, lupin queria entrar y abrazar a ese chico que se estaba desmoronado ante el dolor, pero no lo hizo debia dejar que harry primero lo afrontara. y sin mas los dos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero debio de ser algunas hora puesto que ya era de noche pero no se movio de su sitio, lupin en cambio se paro y tras quitar el echizo silenciador bajo al primer piso encontrandose con hermione y ron que estaban muy angustiados.

No esta ron- le decia la bruja.

Ya lo vi hermione calmate- le repetia ron.

Pero y se se fue-decia cada vez mas alterada.

No se pudo ir, acuerdate que dumbledor puso un echizo ademas todavia estan sus cosa, debe estar en otra habitacion- le decia para calmarla.

Cuando vieron al profesor acercarse se le fueron encima con muchas preguntas acerca de harry.

Calmense los dos, harry esta en el cuarto de sirius- les dijo calmadamente con una triste sonrisa.

Vez hermione, te lo dije- le dijo en tono de reproche ron a hermione pasandole un brazo por el hombro al ver que la joven empezaba a sollosar.

Bueno tenemos que ir a avisarle- le dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas.

Yo que ustedes lo dejaba solo en estos momentos no quiere ver a nadie, dejenlo descansar- les ordeno lupin.

Pero mi mamá nos dijo que le dijeramos que la cena esta lista- protesto ron.

Aun asi, no creo que harry quiera cenar dejenlo solo por hoy- le dijo a los amigos de harry mientras se los llevaba a rastras hacia el vestibulo, y estaba en lo cierto harry no queria ver a nadie ni tenia ganas de comer, en esos mometos se sentia miserable y solo queria estar solo.

El ambiente de la cena fue muy diferente al de la comida, ahora parecia que estaban en un velorio, nadie hablaba y todos parecian estar tensos, lupin fue el primero en levantarse.

Molly la cena estuvo riquisima, crees que le puedas darme una charola con algunos sanwichs para llevarselos a harry- le dijo a la mama de ron.

Claro que si remus- y acto seguido hizo aparcer una charola para que lupin se la llevara.

Lupin llego a la habitacion de sirius y toco antes entrar como no resivio respuesta decidio entrar, y no pudo mas que sonreir al ver a harry profundamente dormido sentado en la pared que esta enfrente de la ventana.

padfood25: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente ya aparecera un poco del slash.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: VIAJE INESPERADO**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado viendo al chico dormir solo salio de su letargo cuando sintió que su brazo empezaba a adormecérsele, dejo la charola en la mesita de noche y se acerco cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de harry pudo notar lagrimas que brillaban en su rostro y otras que querían salir de sus ojos cerrados, aunque no podía saber por lo que estaba pasando solo podía compartir el dolor mutuo que causaba el haber perdido a sirius, con un suspiro le apunto con su varita haciéndolo levitar, cuando estuvo a una altura considerable deshizo el hechizo y lo cargo "o yo ya estoy muy viejo o tu ya estas muy grande para esto" pensó al sentir el peso de harry, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando harry de harry empezó a salir una gran energía mágica que hacia que la suya enloqueciera, también un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo de harry haciendo que el se quemara al contacto con el chico, no pudiendo avanzar mas ya que sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban retrocedió y dejo a harry en donde lo encontró, con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una manta con la cual lo cubrió, se dirigió rápidamente a la cama donde se sentó, lentamente el aura junto con la energía mágica empezaron a desaparecer, lupin se acostó en la cama justo en el lugar que ocupaba sirius, había decidido velar el sueño de harry quien yacía dormido tranquilamente y en calma como no lo había estado en días, lo que no sabia lupin era que harry se encontraba axial por el sueño que estaba teniendo un sueño que le parecía muy real.

"Se encontraba acostado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, los rayos del sol se infiltraban por los huecos de las ramas y hojas, había una suave brisa, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajante, le gustaba estar ahí quería quedarse para siempre en ese lugar lejos de la guerra y de todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida, curiosamente no pensaba en nada tenia la mente en blanco y empezaba a dormirse, cuando escucho la voz de una mujer llamándole a lo lejos, no le presto mucha atención y siguió en la misma posición tratando de descansar, el llamado se hizo cada vez mas fuerte y cercano axial que decidió levantarse para ver quien era la que lo llamaba, se paro justo cuando una mujer joven de no mas de 28 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes llegaba hasta el, solo los separaban unos cuantos pasos, "pero ella no podía estar ahí era imposible" pensaba harry.

-Harry- lo llamo la mujer con una voz tierna, harry no sabia que hacer, quería acercársele y abrazarla pero sus pies no respondían, quería hablarle pero no salía ningún sonido de el, así estuvieron separados por unos segundos, hasta que ella hizo el primer movimiento acercándosele y abrazándolo, harry no pudo reaccionar ah esta acción quedándose literalmente paralizado y no pudo reaccionar, ella en cambio lo soltó, sonriéndole dulcemente le dio un beso en la frente, fue entonces cuando harry despertó"

Se encontraba acostado de lado con la vista hacia la pared pero el estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido sentado y recargado en la pared del cuarto de sirius, estaba meditando en eso cuando una voz le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

-Harry es hora de levantarse-

Harry volteo despacio estaba que no cabía de alegría, al acabar de voltearse se topo con unos ojos verdes iguales a los de el, si no se equivocaba estaba frente a lily potter, no sabia que hacer al final dijo

-Estas muy hermosa el día de hoy- con una gran sonrisa

-Harry James Potter Evans sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, pero de todas formas gracias por el elogio ahora levántate ya, te esperamos abajo para desayunar-dijo aparentando estar enojada pero sin logarlo antes de salir del cuarto.

Con un suspiro harry se sentó y se desperezo un poco se quedo viendo como era su cuarto, entonces todo lo que había vivido había sido una pesadilla y siempre tuvo una familia, pero entonces porque seguía teniendo los recuerdos de su otra vida aunque eran muy pocos, ya que ahora estaban llegando nuevos y diferentes, era demasiado temprano, aunque ya los rayos del sol se infiltraban al cuarto por la ventana, su cuarto estaba tapizado por varios póster de jugadores de quiddicht, fotos con movimiento, también tenia una tele pequeña con una consola de video juego, varios de los discos de juegos estaban regados en el piso, había ropa sucia regada por todas partes, en la puerta había un aro de básquet pequeño, en la pared de enfrente tenia un juego de tiro al blanco de dardos y varios estaban salidos solo uno había dado en el blanco, su saeta de fuego estaba en una de las esquinas junto con su baúl, también tenia un escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama pero encima tenia ropa, algunas hojas arrugadas y mucha basura de comida chatarra, también había muchas revistas tiradas, era un cuarto normal como la de cualquier adolescente, se levanto de la cama saliendo del cuarto se dirigió escaleras abajo, paso la salita y se metió a la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus padres, lily estaba en junto a la estufa preparando el desayuno y james estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el profeta.

-Buenos días campeón, dijo desde atrás del periódico –dormiste bien-

-Hola- respondió harry –si muy bien- se sentó en frente de su padre, luego su mama le pasó un plato con varios hot cakes con miel y jugo de calabaza, mientras que ah su papa le dio un plato con huevos, tocino y una taza de café.

En lo que harry comía sus hotcakes un pequeño articulo en el profeta llamo su atención era acerca de Hogwarts.

_**EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y ECHIZERIA ABRE SUS PUERTAS A ESTUDIANTES EXTRANJEROS.**_

_Hasta el corte de esta edición solo se sabe por boca del director Dumbledor que el nuevo intercambio estudiantil en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería nos hemos enterado que serán tan solo con los alumnos de sexto grado y los nuevos estudiantes que llegaran muy pronto a Inglaterra preceden de los siguientes países_

_Alemania, Australia, España y Japón, pero no de que colegios son, ni como se llaman resta esperar a que lleguen ya que harán su aparición en la estación King Cross ya que tomaran el tren como todos los alumnos, también será la primera vez que lleguen alumnos a 6 curso ya que nunca se había dado el caso._

Aunque era un articulo muy corto era bastante importante para aparecer en la primera plana además de que venia con una pequeña foto de Albus Dumbledor en su despacho. James dejo el periódico para empezar a almorzar cuando se dio cuenta que harry había dejado de comer.

-¿ocurre algo harry?-

- eh?- estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a lo que su papa le había dicho.

-¿te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado-

-no, no es que estaba pensando en el articulo que acabe leer en el profeta solo eso- dijo aun un poco aturdido.

- ah- no muy convencido de la actitud de su hijo – y que articulo leíste que te dejo tan intrigado-

- el del hogwarts-

- ah vaya con que ya publicaron algo mas eh- buscando el articulo, mientras que harry se econgia de hombros y seguía con su almuerzo – ah no dice mucho es casi la misma información que la de hace dos días- volviendo a dejar el periódico en la mesa.

- y que es lo que pensabas acerca del articulo harry-

-que'f eft'a muf cofto y nof f'it'ente mufta inf'or'ma'ion.

-¿perdona que dijiste?- dijo lily con un tono amenazador mientras que james trataba de no reírse y harry de tragar rápido, cuando por fin pudo dijo:

- dije que esta muy corto y no tiene mucha información- algo apenado.

- si es cierto, pero no todo lo que dice es verdad, por axial decirlo- como harry puso cara de no entenderle siguió explicándole – veras pues los 4 jóvenes ya llegaron a Londres, pero dumbledor no nos quiere decir como se llaman-

-¿axial y donde se encuentran?- quiso saber harry

-buena pregunta, la verdad es que no se, dumbledor no le ah dicho ni a los profesores y si ya les dijo entonces a moony se lo perdió porque no le hemos podido sacar nada de información, aunque tratare de sacarle algo mas a moony cuando llegue y si no veré con sirius la forma de torturarlo hasta que nos diga lo que sabe- dijo muy alegremente.

- y hablando de moony y sirius, harry no crees que es mejor que subas a cambiarte- dijo lily

- si campeón no pensaras salir axial a la calle ¿verdad?- dijo un divertido james.

Harry viendo que aun andaba con pijama se sonrojo un poco dio las gracias por el almuerzo y subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Apenas llevaba unos 5 minutos que se estaba en su cuarto cuando oyó el ruido de un carro acercándose muy rápido por la calle, se asomo en la ventana vio un masertori spider 2003 color negro acercarse a gran velocidad cuando freno en la calle pudo ver que los que venían en el eran nada menos que sirius y remus, cuando bajaron sirius venia vestido con un pantalón de pegado café oscuro, una playera negra de manga contar con una gabardina larga a juego, bajo del auto con mucha elegancia, mientras que lupin estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir café claro una playera blanca con una chaqueta café a juego bajo también del auto, harry estaba que no cabía de felicidad, se quedo viendo como se acercaban a la puerta, cuando oyó el timbre de su casa se sobresalto aun no se había cambiado corrió a su closet para buscar algo que con lo que se viera bien, mientras que abajo :

- lily que gusto verte-

- hola sirius cuanto tiempo-

- hola lily-

- que tal remus-

-pasen pasen-

Sin poder contenerse sirius salto sobre james rozando levemente sus labios, con una gran sonrisa se separo de el.

-james amigo cuanto tiempo ah pasado-

-¿sirius como has estado?-

- hola remus-

-james- dándose un abrazo fraternal.

Invitándolos a sentarse en la salita empezaron una leve charla:

-y que más han sabido de los jóvenes de intercambio-

- nada aun james, lupin no quiere decirme nada-

- eso es porque no se nada más, y aunque supiera no te lo diría a ti sirius black-

-agh moony es tan terco con ese tema, llevo más de dos días sonsacándole algo y siempre me contesta lo mismo-

- si eso es lo que le dije a harry que no lograríamos sacarle la información a remus-

- y hablando de, donde esta mi ahijado-

- arriba, cambiándose no ah de tardar-

-eso espero le tengo un regalo-

-que clase de regalo sirius-

-no te preocupes lily no es peligroso-

Harry tenia problemas para elegir que ponerse, ya tenia una gran pila de ropa tirada en el piso, aunque todo le quedaba bien, el quería verse un poco rebelde ese día, con el estilo de sirius, al final se quedo un pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos cafés, playera negra y una gabardina café oscura, salio apresuradamente del cuarto y bajo las escaleras torpemente, justo cuando iba a media escalera sirius se había levantado para ir velo, cuando le vio al pie de la escalera no aguanto la felicidad que le embriagaba verlo cuando llego al penúltimo escalón salto para abrazar a sirius, este se hizo un poco para atrás antes de que harry le cayera por completo lo agarro en medio vuelo dándole un par de vueltas lo bajo.

-hola harry-

- sirius me alegro verte-

- yo también, mírate nada más cuanto has crecido pequeño-

- solo un poco-

- y a mí no me la saludas-

- hola profesor lupin- dijo soltándose de sirius para estrecharle la mano a lupin.

- hola harry, ¿has tenido un buen verano?-

-si, gracias- volviendo junto a sirius.

-vaya, alguien aquí me ah extrañado- dijo pasándole un brazo por atrás de la espalda y abrazándolo por el hombro.

- y no sabes cuanto- susurro harry aunque nadie lo oyó.

-ya que estamos todos es hora de irnos-

-aun no james, primero tengo que darle su regalo a harry-

-¿un regalo?- pregunto harry-¿Por qué?-

-Tómalo como un regalo atrasado por el día de tu cumpleaños- saliendo de la casa, busco algo en el jardín, entro llevando consigo la bicicleta de harry, cosa que le pareció muy extraño a este, la puso en medio de la salita donde todos pudieran verla, saco su varita de entre la manga de su gabardina apuntando a la bici pronuncio un conjuro:

- Moto Carrer Encantatem- con un destello dorado donde se encontraba antes la bici estaba una flamante motocicleta de carreras de color negro con gris.

-wow, esta fabulosa- harry no pudiendo contenerse se acerco viendo cada detalle de su nueva moto.

-toma harry- alargándole el casco que saco de su gabardina.

-gracias sirius- dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No estoy deacuerdo con esa moto, desaparécela sirius-

-¡No! ¿Por qué? mamá-

- porque no puedes andar en moto es muy peligroso harry-

-vamos lily no seas axial, no es peligroso, además va a llevar el casco en todo momento- intento persuadirla sirius.

-por favor mama- suplico harry-

-ya dije que no- viendo que no conseguiría nada miro suplicante a su padre.

-vamos lily será solo por hoy, sabes que mañana harry regresa a hogwarts, déjalo divertirse-poniendo su cara mas suplicante.

-esta bien, pero será solo por hoy- dándose por vencida.

-claro que si- respondió sirius.

-gracias mama- dijo harry abrazando a lily.

-pero tendrás que llevar el casco puesto-

-si- respondió harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora si vamos ya- dijo james alegremente.

-Aun no amigo mió, tengo dos regalos mas para harry- quien volteo e interrogo con la mirada a su padrino.

- ven harry- le llamo, llegando hasta donde se encontraba sirius poniéndose frente a el, este le dio la vuelta y con su varita como batuta se la pasó desde la nuca hasta la espalda, lily se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y le reclamo muy molesta-

-SIRIUS BLACK que tienes pensado hacer- fue tal el susto de sirius al oír la amenazadora voz de lily que su mano resbalo hasta las rodillas de harry.

-¿Lily? Mira lo que me hiciste hacer- harry sentía algo de peso en su espalda pasándose las manos por el cabello supo que lo tenia mas largo que el de sirius, no sabia que decir jamás se le había ocurrido dejarse crecer el cabello.

-ahora tendré que cortarlo- dijo exasperadamente – yo que quería hacerlo a la primera, no te muevas harry lo reduciré un poco- obedeciendo la orden de su padrino harry sintió como la varita de sirius recorría su cuerpo en una trayectoria descendente/ascendente hasta que paro a la mitad de su antebrazo, cuando el cabello disminuyo sirius lo amarro al instante con un pedazo de tela dejándole unos mechones salidos que le caían suavemente en la cara.

- ¡listo, ahora es le turno de remus- dijo sirius triunfal, con un suspiro de resignación lupin se acerco a harry obligándole a verle, aputandole con su varita pronuncio.

-¡OCULUS FINITE, ahora ya no necesitas la gafas, el hechizo dura 12 horas- dijo remus, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una crema, se la unto en la cicatriz que desapareció al entrar en contacto con la crema.

-Toma un regalo mió, los efectos duran aproximadamente 18 horas- guiñándole un ojo a harry.

- gracias- muscullo este, volviéndose hacia sus padres, james lo miraba expectante, mientras que lily lo miraba no muy convencida de la nueva imagen de su hijo.

-Te vez bien- dijo lily al final.

-Mas que bien, luce genial, ahora serás todo un rompecorazones pequeño- le animo james, harry se ruborizo ante el comentario de su padre, haciendo que sirius soltara una carcajada ante su reacción.

-jajaja, una cosa mas harry ¿has practicado el movimiento que te enseñe?- logrando controlarse y poniéndose serio ante la pregunta.

- si bastante- respondió harry

-muéstramelo- al instante harry se quito la gabardina con el brazo izquierdo, volviéndosela a poner en forma de capa abrochada solo del primer botón.

-muy bien harry pero trata que la gabardina quede suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de que te la abroches- enseñándole como, haciendo que el movimiento se viera mas elegante, la segunda vez que harry lo hizo le salio a la perfección ganadose así varios elogios de parte de su adorado padrino.

-bueno hora de irnos- dijo james seriamente, todos le tomaron la palabra y salieron de la casa, los primeros en salir fueron sirius y harry ya que el primero le enseño a su ahijado a hacer el truco del caballito en la moto, cosa que alarmo bastante a lily quien solo se calmo al oír de su propio hijo que no lo haría sin la supervisión de un adulto, subiendo en la parte de atrás del auto james y lily, adelante remus y sirius quien era el que conducía arranco el auto no sin antes decirle a harry

-vamos a ir al Central Park queda a unas calles de aquí síguenos y no te alejes mucho- le advirtió.

-muy bien iré detrás de ustedes-

-no manejes muy rápido y no te quites el casco mientras conduces- le dijo lily

-si mamá no te preocupes-

-en marcha entonces- El auto iba bastante rápido ya que harry conocía la manera precipitada de manejar de sirius trato de seguirles, las primeras calles estuvieron tranquilas pero en cuando pasaron por el boulevard del norte harry se quedo rezagado unos 5 o 6 autos atrás del de sirius, provocando un nerviosismo en lily quien no para de ver por el retrovisor esperando ver a harry acercándose llegaron a eso de las 10:30 a la avenida del central park pero no había ni luces de harry a quien habían visto por ultima vez en el boulevard del norte aproximadamente unos 20 minutos antes.

-¿Dónde estará harry?- pregunto james nerviosamente.

-no te preocupes no ah de tardar en alcanzarnos- sirius acababa de decirlo cuando oyó el ruido de la moto.

-lo vez ya viene- y estaba en lo cierto harry hizo gala de presencia aunque aun le faltaba un auto por rebasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban, sirius aminoro el paso del convertible, ya estaba estacionándose cuando harry se acerco a toda velocidad haciendo el truco del caballito al pasarlos, les dio a entender que daría unas vueltas antes de estacionarse, estacionando el auto todos bajaron captando muchas miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos, james sonrió e instintivamente paso un brazo por la cintura de lily atrayéndola hacia si, cuando llegaron a una mesa para picnic, sirius no pudo evitar decir:

-aun tenemos nuestros encantos chicos, no nos miraban tanto desde que estábamos en hogwarts- antes de que alguien pudiera reñirle oyeron sin querer la conversación de 4 jóvenes que se encontraban a dos mesas de distancia de la ellos.

-Esto esta lleno de ningens- comento el que se encontraba recargado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-oye porque tenemos que estar aquí todos- pregunto el que se encontraba en cunclillas.

-ya te lo dije alguien aparcera y tenemos que asegurarnos de que nos vea todos- respondió el que se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

-por tu bien espero que así sea- amenazo el que se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-ya lo veras no tardara en hacer su aparición- contesto de nuevo el de la mesa con una sonrisa.

-¿ningens?-pregunto sirius a los demás quienes no supieron que responder.

-¿a que se habra referido?-quiso saber lupin.

-no lo se, solo espero que no sea a nosotros- contesto james.

-despreocúpense el joven que lo dijo no nos miraba así que no fue para nosotros- en ese instante el ruido de la moto de harry hizo presencia volteando todos vieron como harry se estacionaba limpiamente a gran velocidad junto al convertible de sirius dejando sin aliento a mas de uno.

-¿seguros que nunca había manejado una moto?- quiso saber sirius admirado.

-si- respondió lily

-aunque tiene mas de 20 horas de practica en el simulador- añadió un pensativo james. Harry bajo de la moto de un brinco quitándose el casco con mucha elegancia, sacudiendo su cabello al puro estilo sirius teniendo como respuesta muchos ¡ohhh.! de chicos y chicas, empezó a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraban sus padres cuando hizo el movimiento que le enseño sirius que arranco mas de un suspiro por parte de las chicas y chicos que se encontraban cerca de el, cuando iba a mitad del camino noto unas miradas clavadas en su persona, volteo hacia la derecha pero no encontró nada extraño de ese lado ya que en esa dirección se encontraban sus padres, sirius y remus, volteo a la izquierda y supo de donde venían esas miradas, era de un grupo de jóvenes los mismo a los que james y compañía habían escuchado la extraña conversación, lo que llamo la atención de harry fue que eran extranjeros pero no los ligo con nada importante, eran de diferentes nacionalidades aunque no sabia como pero lo había deducido por su vestimenta, el que se encontraba sentado en la banca era de tez blanca, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro bastante largo, vestía un pantalón café, una playera blanca y chamarra azul con negro, a su lado se encontraba un individuo alto de tez clara, ojos negros al igual que su cabello que era igual de largo que el joven anterior y de vestimenta negra, a su derecha se encontraba otro joven recargado en el árbol, era de tez clara, cabello sumamente largo de color blanco, tenia los ojos cerrados pero en cuanto sintió que era observado los abrió dejando ver un hermoso color rojo rubí que hipnotizo al instante a harry, vestía un pantalón rojo junto con una chaqueta roja con dorado en las mangas y cuello, el ultimo estaba en cunclillas tenia ojos almendrados, su cabello era de dos colores, café claro al frente y café oscuro por la parte de atrás, aunque lo traía largo se podía notar el cambio de color, vestía como un vaquero, pantalón café, playera negra, chaleco café, con un sombrero y un collar de dientes a juego, los chicos no paraban de mirarlo, volteo a la derecha para ver a sus padres como queriendo comprobar que seguían ahí quienes platicaban animadamente con sirius y remus, decidió dirigirse hacia los jóvenes pero al dar los primeros pasos hacia ellos el de cabello negro dio la vuelta empezó a alejarse internándose en una espesa neblina que empezaba a cubrir y oscurecer todo, le siguió el chico de ojos rubí y del que estaba en cunclillas el único que se quedo atrás fue el de la mesa quien le guiño un ojo y siguió a sus compañeros, harry trato de seguirles pero la neblina no lo dejo seguir, volteo a ver a sus padres y vio que ellos estaban parados mirándole tiernamente, dieron media vuelta y se internaron en la neblina que ya lo había cubrido todo en ese momento.

- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- grito harry corriendo tras ellos se detuvo donde creyó se encontraba la mesa del picnic, pero en vez de eso se encontraba en el cementerio, presenciando en tercera persona la muerte de cedric diggory, el renacimiento de voldemort, como escapaba de la pelea apenas con vida, como descubrían al mortifago que lo había mandado hacia esa trampa tomando la poción multijugos haciéndose pasar por alastor moody, luego fue transportado al ministerio de magia exactamente a la cámara de la muerte donde presencio lo que mas le estaba torturando ese verano la muerte de su padrino a manos de bellatrix.

Solo una pareja seguía luchando, al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de albus dumbledor, sirius esquivaba los hechizos que le mandaba su prima riendose de ella:

-vamos bella sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- reia

-EXPELLIARMUS- el haz de luz le dio de lleno en el pecho, parecía que tardaba una eternidad en caer, harry vio el rostro de su padrino antes apuesto como se contorsionaba por la admiración y la desesperación hasta que desapareció tras el velo.

-¡¡SIRIUS!-grito fue tras el pero fue detenido a media carrera por lupin quien lo tenia abrazado fuertemente.

-¡¡¡SIRIUSS!- volvió a gritar tratando de safarze del abrazo de lupin.

-no puedes hacer nada harry se ah ido- cada palabra parecía matarlo por dentro.

-¡¡NO!-

-harry entiende, no puedes hacer nada el esta m….-

-¡¡¡NOOO! ¡¡¡SIRIUSSS!- grito con todo su ser alargando un brazo, despertó de golpe mientras que sus ultimas palabras salían de su boca y resonaban en la habitación, aun alterado por el sueño se cubrió el rostro con amabas manos dejando escapar lagrimas silenciosas, solo salio del shock en el que se encontraba al escuchar unos ronquidos provenientes de la cama, se levanto aun tembloroso, dirigiéndose inseguro hacia la cama donde alguien sin duda se encontraba tapado y placidamente dormido, dándole un vuelco al corazón el sentimiento de volver a ver a sirius le embriago, subiéndose a la cama, paso sus piernas alrededor del que se encontraba durmiendo de lado, como no podía verle le cara le movió un poco:

-Sirius-dijo inseguro, el bulto se movió un poco pero no despertó

-Sirius-volvió a menearlo por el hombro pero con mas fuerza, esta vez el que se encontraba durmiendo quedo frente a harry quien se llevo una sorpresa y dolorosa decepcion al no encontrar sirius si no a remus durmiendo.

-¿profesor lupin?- le movió un poco, al no recibir respuesta intento bajarse pero unos brazos le rodearon el cuello inmovilizándole.

-sirius deja dormir- susurro el licántropo.

-profesor lupin- harry trataba de soltarse pero el hombre tenia mucha mas fuerza que el.

-sirius que tu hayas dormido toda la noche no quiere decir que los demás también- respondió con reproche lupin acercándose mas a harry quien estaba desconcertado por la actitud de su profesor, haciendo un ultimo intento lo movió mas.

-despierte- susurro.

-sirius eres un canalla lo sabias- y tomándolo por sorpresa acerco sus labios a los del chico quien trataba de zafarse pero el hombre tenia mucha fuerza y al final un apasionado beso atrapo los labios de harry quien se resistió al principio pero segundos después dejo de hacerlo y comenzó a corresponderle, lupin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la gris mirada de sirius pero fue tal su asombro al encontrarse la esmeralda mirada de harry que lo alejo con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira de la cama.

- lo siento- musito lupin poniéndose colorado.

-no, no se preocupe profesor yo… yo tuve la culpa- trato de redimirse harry quien al igual que lupin estaba totalmente rojo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se miro y dijo algo dejando a su paso un silencio sepulcral.

-si tan solo pudiera cerrar mis sentimientos aun dormido- se recriminaba a si mismo en un susurro lupin creyendo que harry no lo oía, pero se equivoco ahora el joven se mal por haberle causado ese lucha interna a su profesor.

-lo siento- musito levantándose de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-no harry, no te culpes yo…- pero como explicarle, como decirle sin lastimarlo más, en ese momento fijo su mirada en su reloj que marcaban las 6:45am.

-santo cielo mira la hora que es- poniéndose de pie de un brinco- solo que me quede tiempo para llegar- diciéndolo para si mismo dirigiéndose a la puerta alarmado a harry quien lo seguía desconcertado

-profesor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuando llegaron al pasillo pero no obtuvo respuesta, de reojo pudo ver que lupin veía hacia las escaleras así que el también miro hacia ahí y para su sorpresa una rojiza cabellera apareció seguida de la cara y el cuerpo de ron, quien caminaba mas dormido que despierto, cuando llego a la puerta del baño hablo dirigiéndose a remus

-más suerte para la próxima profesor lupin- sin percatarse de la presencia de harry.

-en verdad quería bañarme hoy- dijo pesadamente con un suspiro - ¿quieres bañarte harry?- le pregunto al chico que aun no dejaba de ver hacia al baño donde ron había entrado, dándole un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo –bueno- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-profesor lupin que fue e…- volteando a ver a remus pero se callo al ya no tenerlo a su lado, al instante después apareció a su lado derecho con una toalla al hombro, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto.

-te asuste, disculpa- se disculpo el licántropo – es una extraña costumbre que tengo, eso siempre enojaba a sirius- recordó esbozando una triste sonrisa al igual que harry –bueno vamos te mostrare el otro baño- caminando hacia el final del pasillo, harry se metió al cuarto agarro una toalla de su baúl y volvió a salir siguiendo a remus

-profesor que fue todo eso- quiso saber harry

-eso harry es…-con una sonrisa –solo un reto entre ron y yo- harry abrió la boca para preguntar mas, pero la cerro al llegar al final del pasillo donde solo se encontraba el cuadro de un paisaje del una puesta del sol en el mar

-Tarde rojiza- pronuncio e inmediatamente una puerta de plata se materializo, lupin la abrió dando paso a harry quien no podía creer lo que veía, el baño estaba completamente decorado con mármol blanco, era lo suficientemente grande para que cabieran unas 8 personas en el, tenia 4 regaderas juntas pero a la vez separadas por cubículos, dos jacuzzis y una tina en la cual cabían perfectamente 2 personas, nunca imagino que su padrino escondiera algo así.

-sirius y yo utilizábamos este baño cuando había demasiados de la orden- comento con una sonrisa

-wow- fue lo único que podía articular en esos momentos.

Se dirigieron hacia las regaderas, metiéndose cada uno en un cubículo uno al lado del otro, solo había algo extraño en ellas no tenían las manijas para abrir o cerrar, esto lo desconcertó un poco pero lupin lo saco de la duda.

-agua caliente- susurro y el agua salio a chorro de la regadera, pegándole el cabello castaño a la cara y cuerpo desnudo.

-agua tibia-pensó y al instante el chorro de agua golpeo su cara, recordaba que alguien le había dicho que un baño relajaba la mente y el alma herida, pero en ese momento el no se sentía eso, no sabia si era por el echo de estar en su baño o por que se sentía culpable por su muerte pero el recuerdo de sirius era cada vez mas fuerte y eso le dolía bastante, trataba de despejar su mente cuando:

-Sirius-susurraba lupin que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a espaldas a harry –tállame la espalda paddy- alargándole una esponja con su brazo derecho, harry lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y sonrojado, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

-vamos padfood- pero como no recibía respuesta- o estas enojado porque estamos en cubículos separados sabes que eso se puede arreglar- le dijo picadamente, harry asustándose de lo que podría pasar si no le contestaba, agarro la esponja y comenzó a tallar la ancha y musculosa espalda del licántropo suavemente, estaba rojo de la pena no podía creer que en realidad estuviera haciendo eso, solo algo bueno salio de esa penosa situación y fue que su mente dejo de divagar en sus recuerdos mas dolorosos, cuando llego al hombro la mano de lupin lo detuvo provocándole un escalofrió, le empezó a acariciar suavemente su mano, eso lo ponía muy nervioso

-porque lo dejo hacer eso- pensaba harry.

_En silencio estoy aquí,_

_Suavemente como en sueños me acerco a ti_

_Sin poder decirte TE AMO._

_No imaginas que difícil es_

_Mirarte así durmiendo mientras_

_Acaba nuestra historia_

_En esta noche rota y triste_

_No y yo no puedo despertarte_

_Y perderme entre tus brazos_

_Como arena…_

_¿Adonde va a el amor, que calla_

_Que se lleva en el alma y se_

_Va alejando como el viento?_

_¿Adonde va el amor, que olvida,_

_Que te quema la vida, y se duerme_

_Poco a poco con dolor?_

_Te recorro en mis recuerdos_

_Y otra vez descubro que tu_

_Cuerpo arde en mi memoria_

_Como un fuego viejo y eterno_

_¿Acaso volverán de algún modo _

_Tantos besos que guarde en tu boca?_

_¿Dime a donde va el amor, que calla_

_Que se lleva en el alma y se _

_Va alejando como el viento?_

_¿Adonde va el amor que olvida, _

_Que te quita la vida y se duerme_

_Poco a poco con dolor?_

_Pero al verte siento miedo, de_

_Decir tu nombre por ultima vez_

_¿Dime a donde va el amor, que calla_

_Que se lleva en el alma y se _

_Va alejando como el viento?_

_¿Adonde va el amor que olvida, _

_Que te quita la vida y se duerme_

_Poco a poco con dolor?_

_¿Qué extraño?es…._

Poco a poco lupin acariciaba la mano de harry frotándola contra su mejilla

-padfood- susurraba, hasta que jalo bruscamente a harry haciéndolo quedar encima de su hombro aun lado de su cara, harry sabiendo lo que trataría de hacer lupin se soltó rápidamente rojo y agitado, lupin salio de su ensimasmiento tan rápido como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

- yo…lo siento harry- no sabia como disculparse, el también estaba rojo de la pena que sentía al demostrar sus mas íntimos sentimientos hacia sirius.

- no se preocupe-tratando de aparentar estar calmado pero la voz le temblaba mucho – yo ya me iba- acto seguido agarro la toalla que estaba en la orilla del cubicuelo, por la prisa solo se tapo la parte delantera y salio con paso firme hacia la puerta dejando aun apenado remus solo, al salir del baño harry vio como al mismo tiempo ron salía del otro.

-hola harry, veo que lupin te enseño el baño de sirius- dijo alegremente, pero aun con sueño.

-si- contesto harry poniéndose rojo al recordar lo que pudo haber pasado, en ese momento la puerta de plata se volvió a abrir dando paso a un lupin con la toalla enrollada en la cintura que trataba de alcanzar a harry que casi chocaba con el.

-yo… harry… lo siento… no debí-decía entrecortadamente tratando de explicarse, ron los miraba expectante, harry al percatarse de ello se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba.

-ron no es lo que piensas, yo… nosotros… solo-trataba de darle una explicación a su amigo, pero al no poder tenerla, se metió rápidamente al cuarto de sirius dando un portazo, en el pasillo reinaba un silencio absoluto.

-¿a que fue todo eso?- pregunto desconcertado ron.

-ron veras, yo solo le mostré el baño a harry, no paso nada mas- decía lupin

-si eso ya lo se, no se porque tienen que ponerse así- dijo pesadamente el pelirrojo alzando una ceja – aun es temprano creo que regresare a mi cama haber si puedo seguir durmiendo- dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, segundos después se oyó un portazo y mas silencio, lupin se acerco al cuarto de harry, tenia que explicarle todo, pero no pudo, se quedo parado frente a la puerta, aun sabiendo que seria mas difícil hablarlo después se dirigió a su cuarto donde entro y se acostó en la cama, harry en el cuarto de sirius estaba en la misma postura, acostado en la cama con solo una toalla cubriéndole sus partes.

-¿Por qué le seguí el juego?- se reprochaba a si mismo -¿acaso ellos tenían algo aparte mas que una simple amistad?- pensaba – no, no podía ser o ¿si?- la duda lo estaba invadiendo, era consiente que remus le había dado una clara muestra de que eran algo mas que amigos, pero no podía, no quería creerlo era mejor otorgarles el beneficio de la duda en esos momentos – y ¿Qué si lo tenían? ¿acaso tenia algo de malo todo eso?- se preguntaba a si mismo –no, no lo tenia- se recriminaba –ellos podían hacer su vida como les diera gana- inconscientemente se paso un dedo por el labio recordando el beso que le había robado su profesor aquella mañana ruborizándose – eso no significo nada además el estaba pensando en sirius- se recrimino, pero eso no le quito el rubor que cubría sus mejilla, solo salio de sus pensamientos al oír el insistente golpeteo en la puerta de su vecino.

-vamos remus abre deprisa- le voz de molly weasley se oía por todo el corredor.

-ya va, ya va molly espera- respondía la voz del licántropo que trataba de vestirse lo mas rápido que podía.

-vamos apúrate, abre ya- insistía

-¿Qué sucede molly? ¿Porque la prisa?- interrogo de mala gana abriendo la puerta, dejando ver que lo único que le dio tiempo ponerse fue un pantalón marrón.

-remus perdona la molestia pero abajo te espera y al parecer trae mucha prisa- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

-bien bajo enseguida- cerrando de nuevo el cuarto y buscando que mas ponerse, harry en su cuarto no comprendía muy bien lo que escucho.

-¿Quién buscaba a remus tan temprano y con tanta urgencia?- como no lograba dar con las respuestas se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo con un pantalón azul, playera de manga larga beige y una de maga corta café oscura arriba, se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando oyó el partazo del cuarto contiguo, salio corriendo del suyo, sin abrocharse las agujetas viendo como la cabeza de lupin desaparecía escaleras abajo, cuando llego al rellano de estas su profesor bajaba las siguientes, para ir al vestíbulo, las bajo rápidamente y al llegar al rellano de las ultimas se paro en seco.

-ya deja de poner como excusa a potter lupin- decía cierta persona de cabello negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda.

-yo no estoy poniendo como excusa a harry severus, solo decía que no tengo ni un día que estoy con el, además necesita de mi apoyo en estos momentos- repuso lupin no muy contento con lo que decía snape.

-esas solo son estupideces sentimentales lupin, sabes perfectamente que potter tiene mucho apoyo por parte del incompetente de weasley y la sabelotodo de granger- aseguro snape con un deje de frialdad en su voz, el comentario hacia ron y hermione dejo pálido a lupin y harry no hacia mas que apretar los puños controlando su ira, un bufido de inconformidad lo sobresalto, volteo a la izquierda viendo a ron muy cerca de el.

-¿o es que no confías en ellos?-termino con mucha astucia snape.

-yo no eh dicho eso severus- le respondió el licántropo –solo pensé que esa misión seria hasta dentro de una semana y no en este instante- declaro abatido.

-pues te equivocaste lupin, además esta no es una petición es una orden de Dumbledor- respondió cortantemente.

-eso lo bien, no tienes porque repetírmelo snape- con una frialdad que no le caracterizaba –esta bien lo haré, partiré esta tarde- cedió al fin con un suspiro.

-bien entonces ya tienes los lugares a los que tienes que ir ¿no?-

-si ya las tengo-

-entonces dumbledor se comunicara contigo cuando llegues al primer punto- diciendo eso dio media vuelta y salio con paso marcial.

-saldré un momento-dijo para si, aunque los chicos no lo tomaron así, ¿acaso los había atrapado espiándolo, imposible ya que no habían echo ruido y el estaba de espaldas a ellos, saliendo de la casa con paso decidido ya que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, harry estaba desconcertado ¿Qué había sido aquella charla, ¿de que misión hablaban, ¿tendría que separarse de lupin tan pronto? Con esas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo.

-NO HARRY espera no puedes…-pero se callo al ver que el aludido estaba ya en la puerta y se disponía abrir en cuanto toco el picaporte sintió como si una energía lo repelara-

-¡¡¡AHHHH!- ron vio como su mejor amigo salía disparado varios metros en el aire e iba a dar a la pared mas cercana del lado apuesto a la puerta.

-…salir-termino cuando harry toco el piso, corrió a socorrerlo viendo como el moreno se masajeaba la parte adolorida de la nuca.

-¡ouch, eso me dolió, gracias por avisarme ron- algo molesto.

-lo siento mucho, con todas las emociones de ayer se me paso decirte que dumbledor puso un hechizo para que no pudiéramos salir- se trataba de disculpar el pelirrojo.

-y a buena hora me lo dices, me ah servido de mucha ayuda- respondió mordaz y sarcásticamente.

-déjame ayudarte- tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, harry no la acepto alejándola de un manotazo, poniéndose en pie por si solo se dirigió a la escaleras bastante enfadado.

-harry- se aventuro ron, al ver que su amigo se paraba y de ladeaba la cabeza continuo- ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no almorzamos?-

-no lo se ron, no estoy de humor- contesto secamente reemprendiendo la marcha

-vamos, no habrá nadie mas, es muy temprano aun, además si alguien mas llega nos salimos en ese instante- agrego

-esta bien ron, vamos- cedió, además algo de alimento no le caería nada mal, caminaron hacia la cocina, dentro de ella se encontraba ya la señora weasley preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días chicos, ¿durmieron bien?-

-buenos días señora weasley- contesto harry con amabilidad –si claro- termino con sarcasmo aunque al parecer molly no pareció percatarse en ello.

-buenos días mamá- contesto ron- si muy bien. Tomaron asiento en la mesa sin decir nada, ron por no querer incomodar a su amigo y harry por no tener nada que decir, la señora weasley se percato de esto saco un tema para hablar mientras servia, huevos, salchichas, tocino, jugo de calabaza y leche, a cada uno de los chicos.

-tienen que almorzar bastante, ya que hay mucho trabajo por hacer y tenemos que acabar hoy, ya solo nos falta el ático, el sótano y dos recamaras del segundo piso.

-con eso tenemos para todo el día- objeto ron.

-por eso les digo que hoy vamos a acabar-siguiendo con el desayuno, tanto ron como harry se sirvieron un poco de todo, pero mientras ron devoraba todo a su alcance, harry apenas y tocaba la comida, así pasaron los primeros 15 minutos en los cuales ron ya llevaba mas de 3 platos de huevos con tocino y salchichas y harry apenas la mitad del primero, molly trataba por todos los medios de que comiera mas.

-vamos harry, sírvete con confianza, debes de almorzar bastante estas muy flaco ¿acaso esos muggles no te alimentaban bien?-pregunto, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta por parte del joven fue un lastimero suspiro, no habían pasado ni 30 segundos de que había dejado de insistir cuando el alboroto de fred y george le hizo volver a concentrarse en el almuerzo.

-buenos días familia- dijo fred entrando a la cocina

-muy pero muy buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste harry?- continuo george que se encontraba detrás de fred, tomaron sus asientos al lado de harry y ron, el primero empezó a devorar su alimento y en menos de 5 minutos después se paro de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida.

-gracias por el almuerzo Sra.Weasley- antes de salir por completo iba tan aprisa tratando de poner bastante distancia entre los gemelos y el que no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas iba en dirección a la cocina hasta que se paro en seco al topárselo de frente.

-harry ¿Por qué la prisa?- dijo con mucha suavidad para no asustarlo

-profesor lupin, yo pues…- no sabia porque se le dificultaba tanto abrirse a su profesor

-veo que ya empezaron a almorzar- al oír el alboroto de los gemelos en la cocina

-si ya están los gemelos y ron-asintió harry

-en ese caso porque no los acompañamos- sugirió remus

-pues yo…vera…-pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por lupin

-ah si me imagino que no quieres estar cerca de mi por lo ocurrido esta mañana, vale al rato te busco- le dijo con voz ligeramente dolida

-no yo no quise decir eso- se apresuro a desmentir –le iba a decir que yo ya almorcé pero de todas formas lo acompaño- concluyo con una sonrisa fingida

-muy bien entonces vamos, me muero de hambre-dirigiéndose a la cocina

-que bien que ya regresaste de tu paseo remus- le comento la Sra.weasley al verlo entrar

-solo necesitaba aclarar mis ideas molly- respondió lupin

-harry que bueno que regresaste, apenas y has probado bocado- haciendo que el chico asintiera por pura formalidad, sentándose al lado derecho de lupin, frente a los gemelos y a ron, molly les paso a cada uno un plato con huevos, tocino y salchichas, lupin no las paso por alto y al igual que ron empezó a devorarlo todo, mientras que harry una vez mas se limitaba a jugar con la comida, pasados unos 10minutos los gemelos empezaron una discusión con ron a la cual harry no puso mucha atención hasta que los gemelos lo nombraron mirándolo fijamente.

-ah que nuestro regalo fue el que mas te sorprendió- inquirió fred

-pues…la verdad…-el aludido no sabia que responder, ya que el mejor regalo que recibió fue el de remus y en cuanto al de los gemelos ni siquiera lo había abierto aun.

-te lo dije, no le intereso, ni lo ah abierto aun- con una voz que quería pasar por ofendida pero sin mucho éxito george

-no en verdad el suyo me agrado mucho, han inventado cosas muy buenas- mintió rápidamente harry esperanzado que lo que había dicho fuera verdad

-verdad que si, ya que tu eres nuestro socio y patrocinador te teníamos que dar una dotación gratis de todos nuestros nuevos inventos- reconoció fred

-además te dejamos una nota con algunas indicaciones para las mas recientes, aunque si tienes alguna duda no tardes en llamarnos- finalizo con una gran sonrisa george

-algunas son para salir de un gran lió-continuo fred

-y otras para armar uno bien gordo- aseguraba george

-solo esperamos que les des un buen uso-terminaron al mismo tiempo, harry por su parte los había escuchado a medias ya que sin pensarlo había sacado la cadena con el relicario que llevaba escondido bajo su playera, le daba un par de vueltas y lo miraba embelesado

-hey- llamo fred

-mirad, ni caso nos ah echo este- confirmo george

-harry que te pa…-pero se corto al ver a harry mirando el relicario como si nadie mas existiera

-con que por eso no nos has hecho caso ¿no?- george parecía estar muy molesto

-quien te lo dio- pregunto rápidamente fred acercándose a harry, quien al percatarse de la cercanía del chico cerro fuertemente el relicario en su puño

- nadie que os interese- contesto tajantemente

-ah otro lugar con ese cuento, mirad que no nos damos por vencidos sin dar pelea-

-dejadme empaz esto, no os incumbe a ninguno de los dos-harry empezaba a enfadarse y como no quería que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado por lo que pudiera decir tenia que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, se puso en pie encarando a fred y a george

-puede que nos os incumba, pero decirnos quien te lo ah dado- siguió testarudamente fred

-ya se los dije, no se os diré- golpeando la mesa con su manos, cosa aprovecho george para quitarle la cadena, le había llegado por detrás y harry ni le había sentido empezando así un riña entre los gemelos y harry

-devolverme mi cadena-vocifero harry yendo hacia george quien se la boto a fred quien decía

-ven a quitármela si puedes- viendo que harry iba a el se la devolvió a george

-la quieres, la quieres, pues atrápala- lanzándosela nuevamente a fred, antes de que harry llegara hasta el

-vamos harry eres muy lento- se burlo george

-si, ni pareces buscador-le siguió fred

-dénmela, yaaaa- con voz cansina caminando hacia george

-mmmh…-lo pensó un momento george cuando harry estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de el –NO- lanzándole la cadena a fred una vez mas, bajo la mirada exasperada del ojiverde quien empezaba a cansarse del jueguito de los gemelos y corría decidido a fred quien al verlo tan cerca se la devolvió a george, pero este la había agarrado mal haciendo que el relicario se abriera dejando ver las fotos de james, sirius, lupin y lily

-vaya- atino a decir george antes de sentir un tirón y la cadena desapareciendo de su mano, harry al verlo distraído la había tomado, se la coloco otra vez en el cuello, se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir por completo

-perdone profesor, perdí el apetito- desapareciendo por el vestíbulo, encerrándose una vez mas en el cuarto de sirius

-bien echo, fred, george- dijo con sarcasmo ron

-silencio hermanito- contesto de mala gana fred

-si ronnie, calladito te vez mas bonito- sugirió george, y sin decir mas desaparecieron antes de que su madre les empezara a sermonear

-ugh, cuando agarre a esos dos- empezó molly amenazadoramente

-cálmate molly, es verdad que ellos no debieron hacer eso, pero harry tampoco tenia que actuar de esa manera- remus lupin aunque no había levantado la vista de su comida había puesto total atención a los movimientos del moreno desaprobando su reacción, en esos momentos hermione y ginny entraban a la cocina

-buenos días- saludaron las dos chicas

-¿Por qué harry estaba tan enojado?-pregunto hermione

-nos lo hemos topado en las escaleras y al saludarlo nos ha fulminado con la mirada-platico ginny

-será mejor que por el día de hoy no lo molesten- dijo con un suspiro lupin –necesita estar solo- dicho eso se levanto de la mesa- gracias por el desayuno molly, me parece que hoy empezaremos por el ático no es así-comento lupin

-así es remus, solo nos falta el ático, dos habitaciones de la segunda planta y el sótano- le confirmo la Sra.weasley

-el sótano no molly, allí es donde me refugio las noches de luna llena-

-esta bien remus, entonces terminaremos mas rápido de lo que pensaba-

-si bueno, me adelantare al ático- mientras tanto harry se encontraba sentado en la pared que quedaba frente a la ventana, mirando distraído hacia el horizonte sin pensar en nada, tenia fuertemente agarrado el relicario en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se desordenaba el caballe en un gesto bastante familiar, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar pasos, con un suspiro se resigno a lo que venia, sabia que era alguno de sus amigos que lo buscaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero se sorprendió cuando los pasos se siguieron de largo se metían a otra habitación, subían una trampilla y mas pasos por arriba seguidos de hechizos, cosas arrastradas, etc., unos 15minutos mas después hoyo mas pasos provenientes del pasillo junto con una conversación

-me parece buena idea ginny-

Si se te da muy bien el quiddicht-

-gracias por el apoyo hermione y ron pero no se si tenga lo que se necesita-

-pero que dices, si eres muy buena, además en este año solo quedamos en el equipo harry y yo, claro que quedaras en el equipo-sentencio ron

-bueno eso lo veremos cuando sean las pruebas- siguieron de largo cosa que harry agradecía ya que le apetecía estar solo en esos momento, no sabia porque le había molestado la actitud de fred y george, inconcientemente abrió el relicario podía ver la fotos por horas como esperando que le dieran las respuestas, sentía mucha paz viéndolos, una tranquilidad lo embriagaba y no podía o no querría dejarla de mirarlas, un destello de luz directo a sus ojos hizo que reaccionara parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz que entraba por la ventana, cerro el relicario, se levantó, estiro su cuerpo para desperezarse, frotándose los ojos pudo mirar en el reloj de la mesita que eran las 6:30pm, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde viendo las fotos de sus padres y amigos y para su buena suerte no tubo ningún mal recuerdo, solo le inquietaba saber ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos le había ido a llamar para que bajara a comer?

FLASH BACK

Estando en la cocina reunidos ron, hermione, remus, molly se preguntaban porque harry no había aparecido

-no hemos visto a harry en todo el día, creo que iré a llamarlo para que baje a comer- sugirió ron

-iré mejor yo ron, si no lo traigo ya iras tu ¿vale?- le respondió hermione que estaba bastante preocupada por el moreno

-vale ve pues es todo tuyo- haciéndole el ademán para saliera, hermione salio de la cocina, subió las escaleras llegando al cuarto de sirius

-harry abre- le grito golpeando la puerta

Toc, toc, toc –harry se que estas ahí abre por favor-pero no recibía respuesta

-hey harry que es que te quieres morir de hambre abre y bajemos a comer algo ¿si?- le pregunto la castaña, al no recibir respuesta alguna se fue vencida y muy malhumorada, minutos después un pelirrojo se acercaba a la habitación

Toc, toc, toc-¿harry? Quieres comer algo- pregunto pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que hermione

Toc, toc, toc- compañero ¿Qué pasa? abre la puerta y bajemos a comer algo ¿vale?- pero nada –vamos harry que no puedes estar encerrado para siempre, no puedes ocultarte del mundo y de tus problemas-le dijo con voz suplicante, pero no obtuvo nada dándose por vencido y con la cabeza gacha regreso a la cocina

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bajo las escaleras despacio, con pesadez como si cada paso que diera le costara mucho dolor cuando llego al antepenúltimo escalón la escena que vio lo dejo literalmente shock, lupin se estaba despidiendo de la Sra.weasley quien lo estaba abrazando, al lado había una mochila con su capa de viaje encima, ron, hermione, los gemelos, ginny, tonks, shelkeboth y moody se encontraban alrededor algo tristes, lupin en ese instante volteo y vio a harry, con una sonrisa se despego de molly acercándose a harry quien lo miraba serio y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, cuando estuvo a escasos pasos del chico este retrocedió un escalón haciendo que lupin se parara en seco, sabia que harry no lo dejaría acercarse mas

-harry que bueno que hayas bajado- le dijo alegremente, pero se puso serie inmediatamente al ver los ojos del moreno que no decía nada solo lo miraba con la vista triste y perdida, cuando lupin volvió a querer acercarse este subió otro escalón si quitarle la mirada

-harry me temo que tengo que salir a un viaje, será cuestión de una semana- le dijo lupin viendo si este cambiaba su expresión –en cuanto regrese hablaremos ¿te parece?- pero no recibió respuesta –bueno cuídate harry, nos vemos en unos días- con un movimiento de mano dio media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta, solo se detuvo a recoger su mochila y su capa, antes de salir de dijo a molly

-cuídalo mucho molly- con ojos suplicantes –chicos no lo molesten mucho, entiéndalo, no es fácil para el- con un asentimiento de todos salio de la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cerro todos se movilizaron, harry sin decir nada dio media vuelta y subió los escaleras al llegar al pasillo una voz lo detuvo

-harry cariño ¿quieres venir a la cocina a comer algo?- molly le pregunto esto esperanzada de que el chico no se encerrara de nuevo, pero harry solo se detuvo unos segundos sin decir nada y sin voltear siguió su camino, subió las demás escaleras y los ultimo que se oyó de el fue el portazo de la puerta, molly con los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina abatidos, por su parte harry en la habitación sabia que estuvo mal lo que hizo pero no se sentía con ánimos de estar acompañado tomo su lugar acostumbrado frente a la ventana y con la vista perdida en el horizonte se quedo un largo tiempo, ya había oscurecido y los faroles de la calle se habían encendido, pero el, abatido ni siquiera se quiso levantar para encender su luz, miraba la primera estrella que se asomaba en el oscuro firmamento, mientras que a kilómetros de ahí lupin se encontraba también mirando las estrellas tras una ventana del autobús noctámbulo

FLASH BACK (2horas antes)

-cuídalo mucho molly- con ojos suplicantes –chicos no lo molesten mucho, entiéndalo, no es fácil para el- con un asentimiento de todos salio de la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cerro tras el, bajo los escalones de la casa, cruzo la plaza rápidamente y al llegar a la esquina verifico que nadie lo viera, saco su varita la levanto y en unos 5min. un autobús rojo de 3 pisos aparecía a toda velocidad, frenando bruscamente, un joven bajo de el.

-buenas tardes, bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de manera para el brujo abandonado…-

-buenas tardes, no es necesario que te presentes se muy bien quien eres y si no te importa tengo algo de prisa-le interrumpió bruscamente lupin

-bien entonces suba-le hizo el ademán- ¿a donde se dirige?-pregunto

-a...Hamburgo Alemania por favor-dijo un poco cansado lupin

-¿Alemania,¿Por qué tan lejos?-quiso saber el cobrador

-no es asunto tuyo-contesto de mala gana remus, pagando su boleto y tendiéndose en una cama atrás del conductor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y lo único que podía hacer era ver la estrellas a través de la ventana, era una noche clara y tranquila, por primera vez en ese día su vista se volvió triste, le dolía tanto dejar a harry en ese estado, pero el tenia que ser fuerte por los dos ahora, el también extrañaba a sirius pero no podía demostrarlo tenia que seguir por harry ya que ahora sin el apoyo de sirius el se había convertido en el pilar del chico, su vista se fijo en una estrella particularmente brillante a la cual le dedico una triste sonrisa murmurando por lo bajo –Sirius-

_**EN EL ESPEJO SE REFLEJA UN PERFIL**_

_**Y AL VERTE AHÍ MI CORAZON TRISTE SE ROMPE**_

_**TU ERES ALGUIEN INALCANZABLE PARA MI**_

_**Y EN MI DOLOR REPETIRE TU NOMBRE**_

_**DESEOS QUE IMAGINE Y SUEÑOS QUE FORJE**_

_**SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ EN MI CORAZON**_

_**PALABRAS QUE PENSE JAMAS TE LAS DIRE**_

_**NO HAY ILUSION, HOY LO SE SUFRIRE**_

_**MI DOLOR SUPERARE, LA VIDA SEGUIRA**_

_**ATRAZ NO VOLVERE EMPEZARE DE NUEVO A VIVIR**_

_**LA TRISTESA OLVIDARE MI CORAZON**_

_**JAMAS DARE, YA LO EH DECIDIDO.**_

Para llegar a Alemania aun faltaba mucho tiempo y sus recuerdos lo llevaron al día en que su vida cambio para siempre.

FLAS BACK

Un niño de apenas unos 5 años de pelo castaño claro y ojos mieles vestido con un bermuda café y una playera sin mangas negra salía por la puerta trasera de su casa con dos platones con croquetas hacia el enrejado en el cual esperaban sus mascotas dos perros de la raza pastor alemán, al abrir la reja uno de sus perros salto pasándole por arriba salio de ahí en una frenética carrera hacia el bosque, su otra mascota le siguió pasándole a un lado sin que el pudiera hacer algo, dejo los platones en el piso corrió tras ellos internándose en el espeso bosque.

-¡¡SIDKA!...¡¡BLAZE!-gritaba, apenas y podía ver mas allá de un metro a la redonda gracias a una linterna de mano muggle que llevaba consigo, mientras se internaba mas y mas en el bosque

-¡¡¡SIDKA!...¡¡¡BLAZE!-llamaba desesperado, la luna llena apenas y se lograba apreciar tras la espesa copa de los árboles, tenia frió, miedo, se encontraba solo y ya llevaba mas de 1hora buscando a su mascotas y no tenia rastro de ellas, una rama crujió a escasos metros por detrás, apunto con la linterna hacia el lugar del ruido

-¿SIDKA?-dijo algo asustado-¿BLAZE?- al no recibir respuesta alguna siguió andando sin percatarse que ya mas de 4 hombres lobo lo seguían a prudente distancia, cansado de caminar se sentó en una piedra empezando a sollozar.

-¡¡¡SIDKA! ¡¡¡BLAZE! ¿DONDE ESTAN?-estaba mas preocupado por sus mascotas que por si mismo, de repente un ruido lastimero desgarro el silencio que lo invadía instantes después el cuerpo magullado y mordido de uno de su perros llego a sus pies

-¡¡¡SIDKA!-grito arrodillándose ante su mascota malherida que levanto la cabeza con dificultad lamiéndole la cara –SIDKA, resiste, te sacare de aquí- sollozaba el pequeño, uno de los lobos que lo seguían no pudiendo aguantar mas se le echo encima, de la nada otro perro se interpuso recibiendo la mordida en el cuello, teniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre lobo

-¡¡¡BLAZE!-grito al ver impotente a su fiel perro luchar por protegerlo pero la batalla ya estaba perdida, otro lobos se acercaron uniéndose a la lucha lanzándose contra el niño que no pudo hacer nada mas que aferrarse al cuerpo de su perro sidka, esperando morir, días después amaneció en la cama de un hospital cubierto de vendajes junto a el se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño claro claramente dormida

-ma..Mamá- dijo sin fuerzas, la mujer se despertó de golpe abrazando a su hijo empezó a sollozar fuertemente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡uff!-dejo escapar un suspiro –como olvidar esa fatídica noche- se dijo a si mismo, cerro sus ojos recostándose en la cama tratando de descansar, pero le era imposible el autobús a cada rato frenaba bruscamente y el salía disparado junto con su cama, desistiendo a descansar trato de relajarse mirando a través del espejo, horas después el autobús se detuvo en un brusco enfreno

-listo Hamburgo Alemania- informo el cobrador, lupin asintió y bajo del transporte en cuanto este partió, el desapareció y apareció en los limites del aparición de un gran castillo en lo alto de unas montañas, se dirigió a el, después de unos 30min de caminata llego a la entrada de ese colegio, en donde ya lo esperaba un hombre alto de tez blanca, ojos negros, de cabello negro y bastante corto, de aspecto severo

-buenas noches-saludo lupin algo tímido haciendo una reverencia

-buenas noches-devolvió el saludo con voz dura y serena –usted debe ser el profesor ¿Remus Lupin?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente –sígame-y sin decir mas le dio la espalda emprendiendo el camino dentro del castillo, remus lo miro apremiante siguiéndolo ese castillo era muy diferente a Hogwarts, parecía tener la forma de un gran laberinto, se componía por pasillo, pasillo, ventana, puerta y de nuevo pasillo, después de pasar según el por el mismo lugar dos veces llegaron a una gran puerta de plata con jeroglíficos, el hombre la abrió dejando pasar a remus entrando detrás de el, cuando llego al escritorio se sentó frente a su invitado invitándolo a sentarse

-Bienvenido al Colegio Northon Humbolg, le estaba esperando, soy el director Honselfet Redelyffe Radavicius, es un gusto tenerlo de visita- se presento inclinando la cabeza

-el gusto es mió-respondió lupin

-bueno creo que ya sabe a que ah venido a este lugar así que será mejor apresurar la presentación- dijo amablemente Honselfet parándose yendo hacia la chimenea, arrojo un puñado de polvos flu metió la cabeza y pronuncio un nombre que lupin no pudo escuchar, pasados unos minutos tocaron la puerta, con un "geschehen Sie" (pase) por parte del director un joven entro a la sala, lupin se paro de su silla y se quedo viendo detalladamente al chico

-Schnneider te presento al profesor Remus Lupin el será el encargado de llevarte hasta tu nuevo colegio- le informo a su alumno sin siquiera mirarlo

-Schnneider Lushenoft Redelyffe Langsley, viel Vergnügen (mucho gusto)- le dijo el chico alargando su brazo derecho

-der Geschmack ist Mio (el gusto es mió)-contesto lupin hablando perfectamente el alemán no se dejaría intimidar por el joven que esta frente a el, estrechándole la mano

-das war alles (eso era todo) schnneider ya puedes retirarte, trata de dormir mañana saldrán a primera hora- le despidió el director antes de darle la espalda al chico, este salio de la oficina con un inclinamiento de cabeza

-ahora profesor lupin- volvió a hablar el hombre volviendo a echar polvos flu a la chimenea pronuncian AlbusDumbledor , en segundos la cabeza del director de Hogwarts esta en la chimenea del director del Northon Humbolg

-Honselfet cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo- comenzó a decir Dumbledor

-Albus-contesto el aludido con una inclinación de cabeza

-veo que ya conociste a mi profesor de DCAO Remus J. Lupin- dijo con una sonrisa

-así es y acaba de conocer al joven que elegí para ser uno de tus nuevos alumnos- termino diciendo con un dejo de orgullo en la voz

-oh muy bien, eso me facilitara las cosas-asintió dumbledor –Remus- se dirigió por primera vez a profesor –veras tendrás que traer a los 4 jóvenes de intercambio-añadió al ver la cara de perplejidad del licántropo –tendrás que hacerlo rápido ya que no queremos que el ministerio de magia se entere por el momento, los lugares a los que tendas que ir serán Cataluña España, Tokio Japón, y Sydney Australia- y sin mas desapareció de esa chimenea

-Brunnen (bien) profesor sígame lo llevare a la habitación que ocupara esta noche- le dijo saliendo de su despacho, con remus siguiéndole para ir a la habitación no caminaron mucho después de pasar unos cuantos pasillos idénticos llegaron hasta una puerta de madera negra

-dieses ist habitación (esta el la habitación)- le dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una estancia grande, con una cama individual con doseles, una venta, un escritorio, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña chimenea, lupin entro despacio

-descanse mañana en la mañana schnneider vendrá a buscarlo- le dijo el director antes de dejarlo solo

-danke (gracias)-susurro el licántropo

-no tiene por que darlas- saliendo y dejando a lupin con sus pensamientos, schnneider le intrigaba bastante, era un joven alto de tez blanca, cabello largo de color negro agarrado en una coleta y ojos negros bastante fríos y calculadores, llevaba un pantalón verde militar una playera negra y una capa verde oscuro a juego, en un principio creyó ver a sirius en el pero no tenia la sonrisa característica de su amado, se juro no volver a pensar en eso durante el viaje pero sin poderlo evitar se acerco a la ventana y por segunda vez en una noche fijo su vista en la estrella de sirio o can mayor, "siempre estarás cuidándome verdad paddy" susurro queriéndose reconfortar con sus palabras sin aguantar mas se acostó boca abajo en la cama amortiguando sus sollozos en la almohada, lo extrañaba tanto y no podía demostrarlo, sus sollozos se fueron apagando a medida que se fue quedando dormido pensando, soñando con su primer y único amor, el insistente golpeteo a la puerta lo despertó cuando según el apenas se había dormido, al abrir la puerta los profundos ojos del joven alemán lo escudriñaban

-ya es hora- le informo fríamente

-"buenos días a ti también" pensó si salgo enseguida-le dijo con voz amable, 5min después se encontraba en el comedor almorzando lo mas rápido que podía, unos 20min después se encontraban a la salida del colegio despidiéndose

-Dank für seine (gracias por su hospitalidad)- le decía por segunda vez remus al director

-Sie sind willkommen (de nada) profesor, usted es bienvenido cuando guste-respondió

-danke (gracias)- dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras

-cuídate viel (cuídate mucho) schnneider- dirigiéndose al estudiante

-si, Sie sorgen sich nicht (no te preocupes)- respondia con cara de fastidio, empezando a bajar el también las escaleras

-PON EN ALTO EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO COLEGIO- le grito cuando los dos ya habían acabado de bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose al carruaje que los conduciría al pueblo más cercano

-wenn Vater (si padre) lo haré, Sie sorgen sich nicht (no te preocupes)- le grito como respuesta levantando un puño, lupin lo mirada de reojo y no pudo mas que sonreír ante la actitud del joven que ese día llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa verde, y una chamarra de piel negra, subieron al carruaje, al principio un silencio incomodo se apodero pero lupin lo soluciono rápidamente

-¿así que tu eres el hijo del director?- pregunto para sacar un tema de conversación

- wenn algún Problem mit dem (si algún problema con eso)-respondió el joven poniéndose a la defensiva

- nicht keine (no ninguno)-se apresuro a decir al ver la reacción del chico que parecía reacio a querer hablar con el en ingles así que tuvo que hacerse un hechizo de lenguaje ya que el no sabia mucho aleman

- Ich glaube es (lo siento), es que me han atacado desde que todos lo saben y después de salir selecto para esto pues…- dijo con un suspiro y con voz calmada el alemán tratando de suavizar su primera reacción y al fin hablando el ingles

- Ich verstehe (entiendo)-le contesto por ultima vez en aleman –ah de ser difícil para ti pasar por esa situación-

-así es todos me atacaban, salvo los de mi grupo, de ahí en mas solo creen que me eligieron para esta cosa solo por ser el hijo del director, aunque ya les di su merecido y me asegure de que supieran el porque fue elegido-aseguro con mucha frialdad en la voz

-ya veo-

-y a todo esto como es el nuevo colegio al que voy a ir-quiso saber sin preocuparse por su tono de voz

-¿Hogwarts? Pues es bastante grande y acogedor- empezó a relatar con una sonrisa al recordar su antiguo colegio –tiene muchos pasillos, escaleras, pasajes secretos, un gran campo de quiddicht bien cuidado sus orillas un gran lago, y también esta el bosque prohibido, se divide en 4 casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que son representadas por un león, una serpiente, un tejon y un cuervo, respectivamente-termino con un suspiro

-aja ¿y yo entrare en alguna de esas casas verdad?- pregunto no muy convencido

-así es-

-¿y como se supone que los eligen?-

-por medio del sombrero seleccionador-

-¿sombrero seleccionador? Que ridiculez- termino con antipatía el joven aleman

- "¬¬u apuesto mi varita a que este termina en slytherin"- pensó lupin ante ese comentario

-¿y bueno tu colegio se divide en casas o en que?-le pregunto lo mas calmado que pudo

-en grupos-fue la respuesta que obtuvo –es igual a las casas de su colegio solo que aquí son grupos de dragones, están el azul, el amarillo, el negro, el verde y el rojo, yo estoy en el grupo de los dragones verdes- "será por eso que siempre viste de ese color" –y todos los de mi grupo son de sangre pura "este se llevara bien con malfoy" al igual que los del negro y rojo, es por eso que a veces nos unimos y tenemos riñas con los dragones azules y amarillos por ser de sangre mestiza o sucia o simplemente por que viven con muggles- termino con orgullo en la voz

-¿y como son elegidos?- pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación del linaje de la sangre

-midiendo la magia a través de 3 pruebas, una escrita, otra de sangre y la ultima de practica-

-si que son selectivos-

-así es solo lo mejor de la comunidad mágica logra entrar-

-eso veo- iba a decir algo mas pero el carruaje se detuvo, bajo de el seguido por schnneider, en cuanto el carruaje se fue, lupin alzo su varita y el autobús noctámbulo apareció enseguida

-buenos días bienv…ah es usted de nuevo- se detuvo el cobrador a medio discurso al ver a remus parado frente a el – arriba entonces ¿A dónde esta vez?-pregunto dejando pasar a remus y a schnneider

-Cataluña España, por favor- pidió lupin

-muy bien, ah veo que viene acompañado-

-si pero eso no te incumbe- le corto el joven mirándolo con desprecio

-ok ok pero que genio, llegaremos a España por la tarde así que acomódense- anuncio el cobrador dejándolos solos para ir con el conductor, con el ajetreo del viaje no se dirigieron la palabra, en parte porque el chico tenia cara de pocos amigos y porque a cada rato salían despedidos de sus asientos debido a los bruscos enfrenos que daba el conductor, como a las 5 de la tarde el autobús se detuvo bruscamente y si no hubiera sido porque lupin se aferro a un dosel de la cama que había aparecido se hubiera ido a incrustar en el parabrisas, bajaron rápido del autobús

-que tengan una buena noche, espero volverlos a ver- les dijo el cobrador antes de subir y ponerse en marcha

-espero no tener que volver a subirme a ese armatoste- exteriorizo schnneider con asco en la voz

-lo lamento pero como no queremos llamar la atención y por lo tanto no puedo usar los trasladadores seguiremos viajando en el autobús noctámbulo- respondió con toda la calma que podía –vamos nos espera un largo camino por recorrer- sacando una brújula muggle del bolsillo de su tunica –si por aquí es-yendo hacia el noroeste, el camino estaba solo y empedrado, con algunos charcos lodos y muchos árboles con ramas sin hojas, después de que schnneider pisara por quinta vez un charco y manchara su tunica

-maldito camino, que no hay otro por el cual llegar a ese colegio-

-no, no lo hay, este es el único-empezaba a hartase del comportamiento del joven, así pasaron por lo menos una hora mas hasta que lograron divisar un gran castillo de la edad media a lo lejos, siguiendo el camino de tierra al fin llegaron a las escaleras donde un señor maduro de ojos azul intenso, cabello cobrizo no muy largo agarrado con una coleta, alto y de tez clara ya los esperaba en la puerta del castillo

-Buenas tardes- saludo lupin una vez llegado hasta donde se encontraba viendo de reojo como schnneider solo inclinaba cortésmente su cabeza a modo de saludo con una mirada de fastidio

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Colegio Nova Combelthon, soy el director Enrique German Arzola Villa- se presento estrechando la mano de lupin -¿usted debe ser Remus Lupin?-mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-así es-

-¿y el joven que lo acompaña es?-quiso saber mirando por primera vez a schnneider

-Schnneider Lushenoft Redelyffe Langsley- inclinando levemente su cuerpo

-síganme los llevare al comedor, deben de tener hambre- no pregunto mas y tenia una idea muy acertada de quien era el joven

-gracias- siguiéndolo por un pasillo largo y ancho, Combelthon no era muy diferente a Hogwarts, inspiraba la misma tranquilidad y sensación de estar a salvo, los pasillo están levemente iluminados dando un aspecto majestuoso y mágico además de que estaban conectados con los jardines, llegando por fin a una gran puerta de roble que se abrió de par en par dejando ver varias mesas redondas con algunos alumnos en ellas y una mesa larga para los profesores, el director los sentó en una de las mesas mas acercadas a la de los profesores, donde comieron bastante bien, pasada una media hora

-bueno ahora que ya han comido y recuperado fuerzas, creo que ya es hora de presentarles al alumno escogido para representar este colegio- parándose frente a ellos

-me parece bien- fue la respuesta de lupin con una autentica sonrisa

-ahora seguidme, para presentáoslo primero tenemos que encontrarlo- saliendo del comedor, seguido por lupin que lo miraba divertido y por schnneider que iba ya bastante fastidiado

-¿y donde cree que este?- pregunto lupin después de andar por los pasillos por mas de 10 minutos sin señales de los alumnos

-para serle franco, ni idea- respondió algo apenado por esa declaración –Samuel no es una persona predecible en ningún aspecto- justo en ese instante paso a su lado un alumno pelirrojo de ojos rubí claro con una tunica gris- hey…daisuke- le dijo al joven que detuvo su caminata y se le acerco con cautela

-dígame director, en que puedo ayudarle- le dijo un poco nervioso

-solo quería saber si de casualidad podrías decirme donde se encuentra Samuel- le respondió como si nada

-este…-lo medito un momento en el cual miro a los dos visitantes-me parece que se encuentra en el patio trasero en el gran árbol-contesto no muy convencido

-claro como no se me ocurrió antes, gracias daisuke-dijo reemprendiendo la marcha, el chico pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada y sin mas siguió su camino no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fugas a lupin quien le sonrió y a schnneider quien solo le gruño, siguieron al director por mas pasillos que dejaban ver el patio perfectamente cuidado, salieron de los pasillos para dirigirse a esos terrenos siguiendo un camino de tierra, hasta que empezaron a distinguir un gran árbol al cual sus ramas estaban llenas de hojas verdes y los rayos del sol lo teñían de anaranjado dándole un aspecto majestuoso

-donde se habrá metido, daisuke nunca se equivoca en cuanto al paradero de Samuel se refiere- les dijo muy desconcertado ya que no se encontraba nadie por los alrededores, siguieron acercándose, a escasos metros, logro distinguir un pie meciéndose en una de las ramas bajas de aquel árbol, les hizo una señal con la mano dándoles a entender que se encontraba arriba, se aclaro la garganta y encuanto se disponía a gritarle al joven para que bajara, este que se encontraba acostado con la mano izquierda en la cabeza, el pie izquierdo recogido y el derecho colgando, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza, se sentó, se desperezo y bajo de un brinco cayendo con mucha agilidad, quitándose sus audífonos

-hola director, ¿Qué le trae por qui?- pregunto con mucha tranquilidad metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos e inclinándose un poco

-Samuel ellos son-haciendo un ademán

-Remus Lupin- se presento el profesor antes de que lo presentaran

-Samuel Alejandro Coelo Musicanova-se presento el chico –mucho gusto-tendiéndole la mano

-el gusto es mió-estrechándole la mano

-¿y tu eres?-acercándose al aleman mirándolo de arriba ah abajo, estudiándolo

-Schnneider Lushenoft Redelyffe Langsley- respondió cortantemente, no le gustaba como lo miraba el chico

-vaya con que tenemos un Aleman –

-algún problema con eso- se defendió rápidamente

-no para nada-contestó calmadamente el español

-Samuel- le advirtió su director

-sam director, sam. Samuel es un nombre muy serio, y dado que yo no lo soy me queda mejor sam- le reprocho el joven

-muy bien Samuel, no empieces una pelea, con ellos convivirás todo un año será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando- haciendo énfasis en el nombre del joven

-vale vale yo solo dije-

-¿y a todo esto me quieres decir que hacías aquí?- quiso saber su director

-.descansar, necesitaba relajarme- le respondió como si nada, sin inmutarse por la severa voz de su director

-aja y no tienes clases-

-claro que tengo pero si mis cálculos son correctos aun tengo 15minutos, 10 para acabar de relajarme y 5 para llegar a mi clase-explico con la misma voz tranquila

-¿Qué clase te toca?-exigió saber el director, con voz dura

-no lo se-encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse

-¿Cómo que no sabes?¿que aula?- quiso saber lo mas calmado que podía pero su paciencia se estaba acabando

-mmh…aula 59 en la torre norte-contestó después de meditarlo por un rato

-y me quieres decir como piensas llegar a la torre norte en 5 minutos-comenzó a reñirle perdiendo rápidamente su paciencia, el chico no le respondió ya que se había puesto sus audífonos eh iba con paso rápido hacia el castillo, con las manos en la cabeza

-Samuel vuelve aquí- le grito

-lo siento director no puedo quedarme a charlar estoy retrazado para mi próxima clase-respondió de prisa y sin voltear porque había comenzado a correr

-lo ve, no se nada predecible-le comento a lupin exasperado

-se ve que es un buen chico-comento lupin con una sonrisa al verlo alejarse recordándole a alguien con su huida

-si lo es, algo rebelde y testarudo pero siempre te logra sacar una sonrisa-afirmo el también sonriendo a su pesar –bueno ya los presente, les diré donde pasaran la noche- dirigiéndose al interior del castillo, pasaron algunos pasillos hasta encontrarse frente a una puerta de madera café, mas adelante se encontraba otra parecida con el símbolo de un lobo

-esta será su habitación-abriendo la puerta café –como verán adelante se encuentra la sala de los lobos, Samuel vendrá a buscarlos cuando sea la hora de la cena- dejándolos solos en la habitación circular con dos camas indivuales separadas por una ventana, un armario al fondo, con dos sofás y una mesa rectangular en el medio, después de acomodarse schnneider en la cama que se encontraba mas cerca de la puerta y el en la que seguía, se recargo en la ventana viendo los terrenos tratando de despejar su mente, mientras que schnneider leía un libro acostado en su cama, al cuarto para las ocho, se empezó a oír el burullo de los jóvenes y pudo captar partes de una conversación

-sam se paso esta vez no crees- decía uno

-pues…ah sido leve comparado con explotar el aula 28- decía con voz grave otro

-si pero pintarle el cabello al profesor y dejar salir a los murciélagos-

-bueno eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, pero fue divertido-

-eso si lo bueno es que el ya va de salida o le iría muy mal- algunos minutos habían pasado desde que oyó eso cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, lupin la abrió dejando ver a un sam muy sonriente frente a el, era un joven de cabello hasta la cintura de color castaño rojizo, ojos mieles y tez blanca, muy alto, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, tenia un cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado y atlético

-hola de nuevo-saludo levantando una mano y sonriendo – le cena empieza en 10 minutos- informo

-hola…sam ¿verda, gracias ahora salimos-

-vale aquí os espero-recargando su espalda contra la pared y flexionando su pierna derecha con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no tardaron en salir y dirigirse al comedor, sam no dejaba de mirar con desconfianza a schnneider

-das so viel, das Sie zu mir aufpassen? (¿Qué tanto me miras?)-le dijo bastante fastidiado en aleman ese chico lo desquiciaba con solo verlo y no había tenido ganas de hablarle en ingles o por lo meno en español

-daß es Sie denken läßt, daß ich Sie Deutscher Sie sehe? (¿Que te hace creer que te veo a ti aleman?)-le contesto de la misma manera y sin inmutarse por el tono de voz del aleman, de algo le habían servido las lecciones que había tomado en vaciones, además de que sabia mas de 3 idiomas

-¿tienes algún problema con mi nacionalidad?-dejando su idioma natal ya que el otro lo sabia hablar y ahora ya no le servia escudarse en el

-chicos tranquilizaos los dos, traten de llevarse por su bien quieren- les pido con voz cansada lupin, era una suerte que estuviera en medio de ellos o lo mas probable fuera que se agarraran a golpes en cualquier momento

-vale vale- dirigiéndose a lupin con una sonrisa picara y una mirada de reproche a schnneider, puso sus manos en la cabeza y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado

-"este será un largo viaje"-pensó el licántropo antes de entrar al comedor donde ya estaban todos cenando, sam los dejo en la mesa que ocuparon ante y el se fue a la suya a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, la cena fue bastante tranquila salvo al final ya que cuando el ultimo de los alumnos acabo de cenar, se hoy un ¡plop! y todos tenían la piel pintada del color de su casa o de diversos colores, los únicos que no se encontraban en ese estado eran lupin y sam este ultimo trataba de amortiguar su risa, mientras que el primero se debatía internamente en si reír o mantenerse serio ya que esa broma se le hacia muy familiar, al ver a schnneider pintado de verde, no lo dudo y sonrió disimuladamente

-Señor Musicanova a mi oficina ¡AHORA!- rugió el director del colegio- profesor lupin, Sr. Redelyffe, háganme el favor de acompañarme- saliendo del comedor, ya en su oficina

-Samuel has el favor de quitarle la pigmentación al joven schnneider-

-lo lamento director pero no puedo hacer eso, la pigmentación durara al menos dos días-comento sin ninguna intención de quitarle ese color al aleman

-Sr.Musicanova o le quita el color verde al joven schnneider o tomara su lugar el Sr. Niwa Daisuke-con voz amenazadora, Samuel palideció totalmente, saco su varita y ah regañadientes conjuro el contra hechizo quitándole la pigmentación a schnneider, sin proponérselo el director se dio la vuelta y su cara se vio reflejada en vitral de la ventana revelando el color amarillo en todo su cuerpo

-Sr. Musicanova- volteo encolerizado – se puede saber que rayos me hizo- señalándose la cara

-¿yo? Nada director, ¿a que se refiere?- poniendo su cara mas inocente y con voz falsamente adolorida.

-no se quiera pasar de listo conmigo- señalándolo y mirándolo con los ojos destellando de furia

-nunca señor-el director volteo y pudo ver como el color amarillo había desaparecido

-puede retirarse- haciendo un ademán para saliera –tenga listo su baúl-

-si señor-haciendo un saludo militar antes de salir de la oficina

-este niño me saca de quicio-pasándose las yemas de los dedos por la sien formando círculos –mil disculpas por lo ocurrido-

-no se preocupe, solo fue una simple broma, y no paso a mayores-

-bueno, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer-

-por supuesto, nos vemos por la mañana- saliendo del despacho, encontrándose con sam quien los esperaba

-hola de nuevo sam-

-hola, perdonad lo de la pintura-

-no te preocupes, no tiene importancia alguna- le dijo lupin con una sonrisa sincera, mientras caminaban hacia su dormitorio

-bueno aquí los dejo, mi sala esta adelante, nos vemos por la mañana- al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de remus

-gracias sam, nos vemos, descansa-

-vosotros también chao- al entrar a su cuarto el aleman, se cambio de ropa con un toque de su varita y se acostó en su cama durmiéndose al instante, mientras que remus, miraba el techo tratando de no pensar…de no recordar, se obligo a no mirar por la ventana, cerro los doseles de su cama quedándose dormido al poco rato, el constante golpeteo a la puerta lo despertaron aun estaba muy somnoliento haciendo un esfuerzo logro ver por la ventana que aun no amanecía, quiso volverse a dormir pero el golpeteo a la puerta se intensifico y no tubo mas que pararse a abrir, echando una mirada a la otra cama donde schnneider dormía placidamente "este tiene el sueño bien pesado", al abrir se topo con la divertida mirada de Samuel.

-Buenos días- le saludo alegremente desde la puerta

-Bue...nos días sa...sam- no pudiendo contener un bostezo

-cambiarte rápido, tengo algo que mostraos y ya vamos retrasaos- le soltó entre apenado y divertido

-vale vale salgo en unos segundos- cerro la puerta, con un movimiento de varita se cambio, echo un vistazo a schnneider que seguía dormido, salio de la habitación, sam lo condujo por muchos pasillos y escaleras

-sam a donde me llevas- aun estaba adormilado

-callad, solo seguirme pronto llegaremos-fue la única respuesta del joven, al fin llegaron a un aula que parecía ser de astronomía

-llegamos al aula 59 torre norte-

-para que me has traído aquí- no le había echo gracia que sam lo hubiera levantado tan temprano solo para llevarlo a esa aula

-ya lo vera- dijo entrando en el aula y dejando pasar a remus, se acomodaron en una de las ventanas, aun era muy temprano apenas y se podía ver el patio cubierto por una delgada neblina -¿Qué hora es?- quiso saber el joven

-5:45am-contesto no muy animado lupin mirando su reloj

-es temprano aun…pero bien lo vale-

-sam ¿Por qué me levantaste tan temprano y me trajiste aquí?-

-no seis impaciente, esperad esto le gustara-contesto muy animado, mirando hacia el horizonte donde ya se podía distinguir una línea de luz, el cielo empezaba a aclararse poco a poco, lupin bostezo otra vez y se recargo en el filo de la ventana cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco, pero la risa amortiguada del español le hizo abrir un ojo

-no es muy madrugador que digamos-

-y tu tienes mucha energía- con una sonrisa a medias abriendo su otro ojo

-ya es hora, ver esto-volviendo a su postura original, lupin lo imito y a los pocos segundos se quedo sin habla, era un espectáculo hermoso, a raíz de que el cielo se iba aclarando, las montañas y sus lejanías se teñían de matices dorados, conforme se acercaban a los jardines del colegio, primero se teñían de dorado para luego dar paso a colores vivos y brillantes, dando un gran espectáculo que solo duraba unos cuantos minutos, cuando todo acabo

-lo ve, ¿es hermoso verdad?-viendo la cara de asombro de lupin

-claro que lo es- regalándole una sonrisa, ya no había rastro de agotamiento en su cara sino de energía

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si me pillan aquí…-dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido por lupin

-¿siempre te levantas tan temprano para verlo?-pregunto lupin

-así es me llena de energía y me relaja bastante- le respondió transcurrieron su camino en silencio, al llegar al cuarto de lupin, sam también entro, encontrándose a schnneider aun dormido profundamente, viendo que eran las 6:30am miro divertido a lupin quien entendió perfectamente lo que tramaba, parpadeo en señal de aprobación sellando el cuarto para que nadie oyera lo que sucedía, sam por su parte se había acercado a schnneider apuntándole con su varita

-¿Cuál le parece mejor?-pregunto como si supiera que lupin le leía sus pensamientos

-la segunda-moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación con una sonrisa que decía lo contrario

-vale ¡SONORUS!-apuntándose a la garganta acercándose al oído del alemán se acerco a su oído y…-¡¡DESPIERTA!-le grito, fue tal el brinco que pego que cayo fuera de la cama levantándose bastante mal humorado

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITA SABANDIJA-le reclamo con voz a cuello al español que se limito a seguir riendo a carcajada abierta y a encogerse de hombros, lupin carraspeo para llamar la atención del joven encolerizado

-Y USTED NO LE DICE NADA-reclamándole su forma de actuar

-cálmate schnneider, lo lamento mucho esa no era la forma lo se, pero llevaba mas de 15 minutos intentando despertarte y no podía así que sam se ofreció a hacerlo- contesto calmado y con un dejo de disculpa en la voz

-bueno ahora que ya están los dos despiertos-comenzó a decir ya controlado ¿seria mejor irnos de una vez no creen?-

-si es cierto, es hora de irnos-le dio la razón lupin, quien con un movimiento de varita el baúl de schnneider se encogió pudiendo así guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica, mientras que schnneider se cambiaba de ropa con la ayuda de su varita, sam salio del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo, cuando lupin y schnneider salieron, el ya los estaba esperando con una mochila en el hombro y su baúl encogido entregándoselo a lupin, a la salida del castillo ya los esperaba su director.

-gracias por su amabilidad- le decía lupin

-cuando guste Nova Combelthon le abrirá sus puertas gustoso-

-muchas gracias- y se dirigió por el camino de tierra con schnneider

-cuídate Samuel y no hagas muchas travesuras oíste-

-claro que si director, usted también cuídese mucho- dándole alcance a sus nuevos amigos, volteo antes de que se alejaran mas

-no se le ocurra tocar mis cosas- le advirtió a su director –oh puede que explote el colegio…-

-¡¡SAMUEL!-se oyó el grito pero el director ya no se veía

-…oh parte de el-acabo diciendo en un susurro dirigido a lupin, estaban pasando por el camino de los árboles sin hojas, que ahora estaban cubiertos por muchas flores rosas (N/A: se me olvido el nombre de esta flor que es de Japón) y algunos pétalos caían sobre ellos, la tensión que había entre los dos chicos crecía desmesuradamente

-¿Qué tanto me miras sabandija?-le dijo refunfuñando schnneider al notar que el español no dejaba de verlo

-¿a quien llamas sabandija? ¿Y que te hace pensar que te veo a ti alemán?-le respondio algo tocado, pero en realidad no podia quitar la vista a tan bello ejemplar, schnneider vestía esa mañana un pantalón negro bastante ajustado que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, una camisa de manga larga verde que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando entre ver su bien formado torso, con una chaqueta de piel de dragón negra, su cabello lo traía amarrado en una coleta dejando un mechón suelto que le cubría parte de su cara, "este tío fácilmente podría pasar como modelo, lastima que sea tan gruñón" lanzándole una mirada asesina al joven, sin imaginarse que este también lo veía pero con mas disimulo apenas moviendo los ojos, sam vestía un pantalón azul oscuro no tan pegado al cuerpo pero que si dejaba ver que tenia buenas piernas, una camisa de manga corta de color amarillo pálido junto con una corbata negra bastante holgada y una chaqueta azul oscuro abotonada solo de los primeros botones dejando una parte abierta en forma de media V, su cabello también estaba recogido con una coleta, lupin decidió a actuar para evitar una colisión

-¿schnneider en donde llevas tu varita?-pregunto, el aludido volteo, lo miro con una ceja levantada, enseguida hizo un movimiento con el brazo derecho y esta apareció de entre la manga de la chaqueta, volviéndola a esconder después de mostrarla

-bien, buen lugar- se limito a decirle -¿y tu sam?- pero el chico parecía no oírle ya que traía puesto sus audífonos -¡¡SAM!-grito lupin, el chico le miro divertido siguió caminando, mientras que llevaba hacia atrás su brazo derecho, se levanto un poco la chaqueta con un rápido movimiento saco una pistola de gran calibre (N/A: imagínense alguna) con los ojos cerrados se la enseño a lupin como si nada

-¡SAMUEL!-vocifero lupin- ¿Por qué traes una arma contigo?- interrogo, el aludido abrió los ojos y al percatarse de lo que había enseñado rió nerviosamente

-pues veras amigo, en mi tiempo libro soy un cowboy-

-¿un vaquero, pues fracasas estrepitosamente lo sabias- se burlo schnneider

-cállate alemán- apuntándole directamente a la cabeza –no te eh pedido tu opinión pero para que lo sepas un caza recompensas- comento sin mucho animo.

-sam baja el arma- le pidió lupin, después de pensarlo un poco lo hizo lentamente sin dejar de mirar como si de una presa se tratase al joven alemán

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con que traigas un arma?- quiso saber lupin

-pues que no siempre tendré que utilizar mi varita para defenderme, además de que tengo permiso para portar armas-

-¿y a todo esto donde esta tu varita?- sam volvió a levantarse la chaqueta poniendo su pistola entre el pantalón y la camisa, saco su varita que se encontraba a milímetros de la pistola enseñándosela a lupin guardándosela enseguida, después de ese pequeño susto llegaron al final del camino, lupin le hizo la para al autobús que apareció enseguida

-Bienve…, ah usted de nuevo y trae mas acompañantes consigo- fue lo que dijo el cobrador al verlo interrumpiendo su discurso habitual –suban, ¿A dónde va esta vez?-

-Tokio Japón- fue la respuesta de lupin

-¿usted si que viaja no es así?- quiso saber –vale vale ya me cayo- al ver la mirada de advertencia, por se tan temprano no había muchas personas en el autobús y lupin se atrevió a preguntar

-¿hay espacio libre arriba que podamos ocupar?-

-seguro que si, a estas horas del día no hay nadie en el autobús así que no los molestaran-

-bien, ¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar a Japón?-

-pues aproximadamente un día, o si tiene suerte y no hay muchas paradas entrando la tarde-

-esta bien- entregándole una bolsa llena de galeones –creo que con eso será suficiente para cubrir toda la segunda planta y poder usarla por un par de días- subiendo con los chicos y dejando al cobrador platicando con el conductor, en la segunda planta lupin hizo aparecer una pequeña sala de color escarlata, con una mesita en medio, se acomodaron cada uno en un sillón, lupin semi-acostado quedando frente a schnneider, sam acostado con los audífonos puestos y las manos en la cabeza en medio de lupin y schnneider, y schnneider quien estaba cruzado de brazos a la derecha de sam frente a lupin, el ambiente era tenso, al parecer los chicos no se llevarían bien, con esos cambios a la segunda planta el viaje ya no eran tan ajetreado, lupin miro su reloj apenas eran las 7:30am, tenían un largo camino por recorrer y para serlo menos ameno hablo:

-sam…sam…sam…¡¡SAM!-grito al final para que el chico le hiciera caso

-umm-fue la respuesta del español abrió un ojo para mirar al que lo llamaba, la notar la mirada de lupin se quito sus audífonos –¿pasa algo amigo?-

-tendrás que darme tu pistola- le dijo calmado anticipando la reacción del chico

-¡¡¡QUE!- exclamo parándose al instante -¡NO! ¿PORQUE?-

-tranquilo sam-

-¿Qué, acaso el cowboy se siente indefenso sin su pistolita?- se burlo schnneider

-callad alemán, nadie ah pedido tu opinión- le contesto fríamente

-no me vuelvas a llamar así sabandija-advirtió con el mismo tono frió

-¿a quien estas llamando sabandija?-sacando su pistola apuntándole directamente a la cabeza

-chicos calmaos- pidió lupin autoritariamente –sam guarda eso por favor, el motivo por el cual te la estoy pidiendo es porque cuando lleguemos a hogwarts, si snape, Mc.gonagall, sprout, sinistra, trelawney, hagrid no bueno hagrid no o dumbledor mmmh no el tampoco, pero si los demás te la encuentran ten por seguro que jamás la volverás a ver, mientras que si la tengo yo ten por seguro que te la devolveré en cuanto acabe el año y regreses a España ¿vale?-le explico

-ah no, así se me han perdido muchas-

-con un demonio ya dásela-

-tú no me mandas alemán-

-CHICOS- advirtió lupin

-es que este…-se defendió sam señalando a schnneider

-este, tiene su nombre-

-si como sea-

-maldita sabandija ya veras-

-CHICOS YA- ordeno lupin para detener la pelea –haremos esto… ¡SAMUEL!- le llamo para el chico lo volteara a ver –dame solo las cargas hoy, te quedas con la pistola el resto del viaje y en cuanto lleguemos a Londres me la das y al acabar el año te la regreso ¿vale?-

-mmh…- parecía pensárselo mucho -…esta bien, vale –acabo desanimado, quitándole la carga a su pistola y sacándose las demás que tenia escondidas en la ropa y en los lugares menos imaginables entregándole un total de 6 cargas a lupin con gran pesar, escondiéndose otra vez la pistola, acostándose con las manos en la cabeza y volviéndose a poner sus audífonos

-"¡uff! eso no estuvo tan mal, ahora de que podré hablar con ellos"-aunque ese dilema lo resolvió rápidamente.

-sam…¡SAM! Que me estas oyendo ¿quieres ponerme atención?-

-a tío como molestas, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-contesto de mala gana quitándose los audífonos.

-que les parece si se describen, para empezar a conocernos-

-¿Qué no debería esperar a que estemos todos?

-si lo se schnneider ¿pero tienes algo mejor para pasar el día?-

-pues…-saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta, saco uno empezó a buscar su encendedor, antes de poder encontrarlo sam le había dado fuego del suyo salvo que la llama era bastante alta, lo miro con recelo, saco el suyo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo prendió desechando la ayuda de sam, le dio una bocanada antes de contestarle a remus –la verdad no, y no necesito de tu ayuda sab…sab…sam –termino diciendo el nombre con mucha dificultad

-eso me saco por ser amable con un alemán- se quejo sacando el también un cigarro prendiéndolo con su gran llama, en ese momento llego el cobrador

-¡HEY! Aquí no se permite fumar-

-dame una buena razón para no hacerlo- respondió amenazadoramente schnneider

-yo…bueno…-

-no se preocupe el humo no saldrá de esta planta- sentencio lupin haciendo un hechizo de protección

-esta bien- respondió el cobrador saliendo rápidamente de ahí

-bueno chicos ¿me van ah hablar de ustedes o tienen algo mas de que hablar?-

-¿exactamente que es lo que quiere saber?- pregunto el alemán

-lo que ustedes me quieran decir, yo no los obligare a nada, que tal sus gustos, sus miedos-

-¿Quién va ah empezar?-

-¿Qué tal si lo decidimos con un volado?- sugirió sam

-Brunnen (bien) hagámoslo ya.- sam saco una peseta, el alemán escogió sello y el español signo, siendo el alemán el ganador, empezando sin mucho animo

-que quiere que le diga provengo de una de las mejores familias de Alemania, soy hijo único, mi padre es el director del colegio al que asisto, no tolero a los magos hijos de muggles, me gustan los colores oscuros en especial el verde y el negro, cualquier tipo de comida me gusta, fumo, también a veces bebo whisky de fuego, vodka, refresco, soy e mejor mago de mi grupo, se me da bien el quiddicht, me gusta leer libros sobre hechizos de niveles avanzados muy rara vez llego a leer un libro muggle al menos que sea de acción o aventura, hago mucho ejercicio, de vez en cuando veo la tele muggle, me gusta la música en especial el rock y pop, toco la guitarra, pronto me haré un percing, las emociones fuertes, en este momento estoy soltero y abierto a cualquier tipo de relación, soy de carácter fuerte, siempre consigo lo que deseo al precio que sea y no le temo a nada- finalizo, su manera tosca de ser se había ido ahora parecía ser mas accesible

-vale, ahora me toca a mi, aquí voy, soy sangre pura mi familia también es una de las mejores en España considerando el trabajo de mi padre, soy el menor de 3 hermanos, me relaciono con cualquier mago por igual, conozco algunos muggles, mis colores favoritos son el negro, azul oscuro, amarillo, rojo pero cualquiera me queda bien, en cuanto a la comida me gusta la paella, la empanada gallega, la escudilla catalana, la comida italiana, y mi predilecta es la japonesa, fumo, bebo a veces no es muy común que lo haga, soy el mejor de mi grupo, practico el quiddicht en la pocision de golpeador, también practico algunos deportes muggles como el surf, soccer, hockey, snowboard, MotoCross y todos los deportes extremos, me gusta hacer bromas, a veces me enojo con facilidad, trabajo como caza recompensas junto con mi padre y mis hermanos, soy un aficionado al anime y manga tengo una colección enorme con respecto a eso, también me desempeño uno de los mejores programadores de computadoras, en la música me gusta el rock, pop, hi-pop, electrónica los grupos japoneses, por el momento estoy soltero y abierto a cualquier relación, se mas de tres idiomas, me gustan los animales, se manejar mas de 5 tipos diferentes de armas, practicas las artes marciales y el kendo, y lo que mas miedo me da es la oscuridad, creo que eso es todo, si recuerdo algo mas se los haré saber- finalizo con una sonrisa

-ya le dijimos lo que quería saber, ¿ahora que?- comento el alemán

-oye schnneider ¿Cuándo vez la tele muggle que programas vez?-se aventuro a preguntar sam

-programas de música y anime ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada, ¿Qué grupos de música te gustan?-

-sabias que eres muy curioso-

-si ya me lo habían dicho-contesto alegre –entonces me vas a responder-

- Brunnen (bien) los que escucho son: likin park, the rasmus, blink 182, simple plan, bon jovi, entre muchos otros- ese chico le estaba empezando a caer bien así que le siguió al interrogatorio -¿y a ti sam?-

-pues los mismos que a ti, por lo menos coincidimos en algo ¿no crees?-

-si eso esta bien, veamos en que mas coincidimos- sugirió el alemán

-vale, pero te toca preguntar a ti-

-Brunnen, ¿Qué series de anime te gustan?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-Cowboy Bebop, Neo Génesis Evangelion, Slayers, Saber j, Saber j to x, D.N.Angel, Beyblade, Shaman King, Dragón Ball Z, Digimon, Samurai X, X/1999, Gene Shaft, Candidate for Goddess, Robotech, Sakura mail, Pep Shop of Horrors, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Super Campeones, Caballeros del Zodiaco…

-ya, ya te entendí todo lo que sea japonés-

-¡uff! Que bueno que me paraste si no hubiera seguido todo el día-

-¿a ti cuales te gustan?-

-pues creo que también coincidimos en el anime pero no a tal grado como a ti, y ahora que te veo bien, tu vestimenta es muy parecida a la de spike de cowboy bebop y esos audífonos se parecen mucho a los de ioh azakura-

-vaya vaya eres el primero que se da cuenta- comento sam, rascándose la nariz, así pasaron parte de la mañana, al final descubrieron que sus gustos no eran muy diferentes, lo único que los diferenciaba era su carácter, a medio día sam estaba dormitando en la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras jugaba shogi con schnneider y lupin se encontraba leyendo

-sam ni siquiera tienes una estrategia- le recrimino el alemán al ver que sam solo movía las piezas sin al azar y a el le llevaba algo de tiempo en saber cual es mejor mover

-mmmh…-viendo sus fichas –ah…si bueno da igual además…-

-pero el shogi es un juego de habilidad mental, tienes que pensar como tu enemigo- pero sam ya no lo escuchaba ya que se había quedado dormido recargado en el respaldo de su silla –pero tu solo eres puro instinto ¿no es así?- dijo viendo al chico con una ceja levantada, se volteo a ver a lupin quien dejo su lectura para ponerle atención al chico

-dime ¿Qué enseñas en hogwarts?-

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), este será mi segunda año-

-¿hay buena calidad de enseñanza ahí?-

-claro que si schnneider no te preocupes por eso-

-bueno y…- en eso se escucho un ruido extraño –¿Qué será ese ruido?- afinaron sus oídos lo escucharon de nuevo era un gruñido pero bastante amortiguado y corto, al despertar sam se oyó otra vez

-mmmh…que hambre, no eh comido nada desde anoche- agarro su mochila y empezó a sacar paquetes de fideos instantánea, las cuales se abrían jalando un seguro que tenían así ya quedaban listas para comerse, separo los palillos japoneses (N/A: perdonen pero no se como se llaman) y comenzó a comerse sus fideos en grandes cantidades y bastante rápido, al percatarse de que ni schnneider ni lupin comían exclamo

-queft eghs pasgat? Conmag haigt padga godtos- ya que tenia fideos colgando

-no hables con la boca llena- fue lo que le dijo el alemán después de reponerse de la hazaña de sam al poder hablar con toda la comida que tenia en la boca

-perdón, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Coman hay para todos?-dándole a cada uno un par de palillos japoneses – porque no se ustedes pero yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre y de aquí a que lleguemos a Japón aun nos falta mucho-

-si tienes razón sam, a comer- apoyo lupin agarrando un envase de comida instantánea y schnneider le siguió, después de que cada uno comiera por lo menos 3 raciones, sam saco de su mochila de postre unos chocolates, con forme avanzaba el día se iba poniendo cada vez nervioso y eso parecía molestar un poco a schnneider

-¡agh! Tienes que andar de un lado a otro, me estas mareando-

-lo siento pero no puedo contenerme pronto estaremos en Japón-

-si, si, ya lo has dicho mas de 10 veces- al final accedió por sentarse pero así estaba mas nervioso y para tranquilizarle lupin le dijo

-oye sam en Londres hay una tienda de artículos muy buena espero que la visites cuando estemos en el callejón diagon-

-¿así y que tiene de buena?-

-pues que los dueños de ese lugar eran los alborotadores del colegio…-

-los merodeadores- le interrumpió y un brillo bastante peculiar apareció en sus ojos

-no, ¿pero que sabes de ellos?- interrogo lupin con curiosidad y con miedo a la vez

-no mucho solo que son toda una leyenda entre los bromistas, aunque me gustaría saber mas sobre ellos-

-bueno, la tienda se llama sortilegios weasley y son por así decirlo los predecesores de los merodeadores-

-entonces si me daré una vuelta por ese lugar-

-¿Cómo sabes de los merodeadores?-

-oí una conversación entre mi director y el suyo donde los nombraban y decidí buscar más de ellos en la red, pero no encontré mucho- la idea de tranquilizarlo funciono por unos momentos ya que el chico al percatarse de que entraban ah territorio japonés se pego al vidrio

-es hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, perfecto, perfecto, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso- exclamaba con alegría sin dejar de mirar todos los edificios y decir los nombres de donde se encontraban

-ya cállate ya entendimos que estas contento- le dijo schnneider exasperado por que el español de no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras

-es perfecto, perfecto, perfecto, estamos en shibuya, ahora en Kyoto, pronto estaremos en Tokio- lupin solo sonreía ante la efusividad del chico, unos 10min después el autobús enfrenaba bruscamente haciendo caer a sam encima de schnneider quien iba a quitar al español de la ventana, quedando sus rostros bastante cerca pudiendo ver cada facción del español y perdiéndose en esos ojos mieles, recobro la postura rápidamente al tener a lupin viéndolos

-a mi no me molesta estar así todo el día sam pero puedes bajarte me estas enterrando tu codo en las costillas- el español se puso rojo quitándose de encima de schnneider

-vaya a pesar de que solo comes fideos si que pesas-

-Tokio Japón- anuncio el cobrador, lupin y los chicos bajaron del autobús y antes de que arrancara

-que tengan una buena estancia, espero verlos pronto- y sin mas el autobús desapareció

-bien y ¿ahora que?-pregunto schnneider

-ahora…oriéntame al castillo- dijo lupin poniéndose su varita en la palma de la mano después de dar varias vueltas al final se detuvo en dirección al nor-oeste- todo al nor-oeste hasta ver un castillo así que andando- después de mas de una hora en la cual ya habían dejado atrás el bullicio de la ciudad y empezaban a entrar a un camino abandonado

-¿seguro que es por aquí?-

-si, ya no debemos estar muy lejos- después de por lo meno otra hora de caminata por el bosque llegaron hasta la muralla de un castillo, en cuanto se acercaron para tocar las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver una gran escalera de piedra antigua y algo empinada

-ah eso llamo yo una escalera ¿Cuántos escalones tendrá? ¿500?

-sam-

-¿1000?-

-SAM-

-¿Qué?-

-cállate no me interesa saber cuantos escalones tiene-

-chicos no empiecen mejor apurémonos a subir que no tardara en meterse el sol-

-vale, vale, coño con ustedes, no tienen nada de diversión- empezaron a subir en silencio y lo mas rápido que podían, llegaron a la cima en unos 20 minutos, en ella se podía apreciar un estanque en el centro y al frente un gran palacio antiguo imperial y en las puertas tres espadas entrelazadas como escudo

-es enorme y majestuoso- exclamo sam con los ojos como platos

-verdad que si, aunque es una lastima que los ningen no lo puedan apreciar y solo vean ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue este palacio- se oyó la voz de un extraño oculto en las sombras del pasillo, lo único que se notaba del aquel extraño eran los zapatos negros y el pantalón azul oscuro claramente se notaba que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares, lupin apretó fuertemente su varita, schnneider se tenso mas de lo normal, mientras que sam lentamente llevaba su mano derecha hacia atrás con la intención de sacar pistola o varita todo semblante de alegría en el se había esfumado para dar paso a una expresión seria

-pero que distraído soy no me eh presentado simimasen (disculpen) onegai (por favor)-saliendo de las sombras – konichiwa (buenas tardes) soy el director Kaji Ryouji irasshaimase (bienvenidos) al Colegio Sapuri Moon Black- termino con una reverencia, el primero en reaccionar fue

-Sam Alejandro Coelo Musicanova- respondió el también haciendo una reverencia

-Schnneider Lushenoft Langsley Redelyffe- inclinando levemente la cabeza

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Remus Lupin- el también haciendo una reverencia

-ahora que ya nos conocemos síganme los llevare a la habitación donde pasaran la noche, la cena se sirve a las 8:00pm- dando vuelta y entrando al castillo seguido de remus y los chicos, ese era el director mas joven que habían visto no tendría mas de 35 años era alto de tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros amarrado con una coleta, vestía un saco azul oscuro con el escudo de tres espadas en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros

-no se alejen ni se distraigan el castillo suele ser muy engañoso- les advirtió llevándolos por pasillos con muchas puertas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entrando y saliendo por varias puertas por mas de media hora

-no quiero ofenderlo, ¿pero no sabe adonde nos lleva verdad?-exteriorizo sam

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto kaji un poco nervioso

-porque llevamos más de media hora caminando y si no me equivoco hemos pasado este pasillo 2 veces-

-buena respuesta, pero temo decirte que si se ah donde nos dirigimos y te equivocas no hay pasillos iguales en Sapuri Moon Black- le respondió amablemente "este es mas listo de lo que creí ya me descubrió, diablos aun no me eh aprendido todos los pasillos del castillo"-¿que les parece si les presento al elegido de este colegio antes de llevarlos a su habitación?-sugirió kaji al no reconocer el pasillo por el que andaban

-si claro esta bien-respondió lupin

-bueno entonces vamos al invernadero- "¡uff! Así gano tiempo para poder ubicarme"

-¿pero antes donde queda el baño?-pregunto sam

-mmh…-viendo bien el pasillo- al fondo del pasillo y a la derecha es la primera puerta, mientras nos adelantaremos- le dijo kaji

-arigato (gracias) luego los alcanzo- y salio corriendo rumbo al baño mientras que los otros seguían a kaji por varios pasillos sin decir nada, al salir del baño sam miro de un lado a otro

-¿y ahora para donde tenia que ir?- se pregunto así mismo bastante confundido –probare por este lado- tomando el camino contrario al de los otros, doblo a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda "este castillo es una combinación del pasado con la nueva tecnología" pensó ya que había puertas automáticas, algunas necesitaban un código o se abrían por un examen de retina, doblo a la derecha después de pasar por una bifurcación, al pasillo que llego no tenia muchas puertas como los anteriores antes de salir paso por una puerta del lado derecho la cual había un escudo con una espada encima de una hoja partida por la mitad en la cual rezaba "god's in his heaven. All's right with the world" (Dios esta en su cielo. Todos están derechos con el mundo) llamo su atención primero la paso de largo cuando regreso y se puso enfrente, esta se abrió dejando ver en medio un estanque con flor de loto flotando dentro y muchos jardines con las flores mas hermosas que hubiera visto, se adentro en ese lugar yendo por el camino de piedra que se hallaba a la orilla de cada jardín un poco mas alejado del estanque se encontraba un gran árbol al cual la luz del sol lo tenia de dorado y anaranjado y le daba un brillo que no parecía real, por ese camino podía ver todo tipo de flores muy bien cuidadas con un brillo hermoso y natural en cada una de ellas, no se había alejado mucho aun podía ver la puerta ya que ese lugar era enorme temía perderse, cuando paso por el jardín de las rosas en la cual había rojas, amarillas, blancas, todas muy bien cuidadas y bellas, pero fue una la que llamo su atención era mas grande que las normales y era de color violeta oscuro estaba hipnotizado no podía dejar de verla, tenia que tocarla se puso en cunclillas para estar a la altura de la flor y alargo el brazo izquierdo muy despacio, volteo de un lado a otro nerviosamente ya que sentía que lo estaban viendo pero ahí no había nadie siguió con su tarea en cuanto estuvo a escasos milímetros de tocarla una mano le agarro la suya y lo alejo de la flor

-si yo fuera tu, no la tocaría- le advirtió una voz volteándolo y acercándolo mucho a su cara sam pudo ver que el que le hablaba era un joven de su edad, de tez clara, ojos violetas y cabello largo hasta los tobillos también de color violeta oscuro, un poco mas alto que el ya que solo le sacaba unos 5 centímetros mas (N/A: sam mide 1.85 y zero 1.90 mts) estuvieron así por unos segundo hasta que sintió que el chico le pasaba el brazo derecho por la cintura rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre los dos, sus labios están muy cerca podía sentir la respiración del otro, el chico de los ojos violetas se la acercaba cada vez mas sin que el pudiera evitarlo estuvo apunto de besarlo cuando la puerta del invernadero se abrió dando paso al director kaji, remus y schnneider los dos últimos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena mientras que el director no parecía haberse dado cuenta, el chico de ojos violetas desvió su boca al oído de sam susurrándole

-soy zero-mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse por completo y darle la espalda al español –director kaji, ¿no me diga que se volvió a perder?- le dijo divertido y con un toque de inocencia, kaji carraspeo un poco después de sonrojarse un poco le respondió

-pues la verdad al principio pero al final logre dar con tu lugar favorito ¿no, pero no vine a eso sino a presentarte a las personas que te acompañaran a Londres pero veo que ya conociste al señor musicanova- viendo divertido a sam quien se puso rojo hasta las orejas al recordar como lo encontraron

-en realidad no lo conozco, solo lo aleje de la rosa de la muerte-

-bueno bueno, mira ellos son Remus John Lupin, Schnneider Lushenoft Langsley Redelyffe, y Sam Alejandro Musicanova- señalando a cada uno con la cabeza

-Watashi no namae wami nombre es) Zero Eido Nagisa Minamino gusto en conocerlos-haciendo una reverencia y sacudiendo su cabello con elegancia

-ahora si no estas muy ocupado puedes acompañarme para mostrarles a nuestros invitados donde dormirán-

-si director- saliendo del invernadero, kaji y lupin abrían la marcha mientras que sam iba en medio de schnneider y de zero cerrando el grupo, todos hiban callados, los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de vez en cuando zero corregía la dirección que tomaba su director

-a la izquierda director- le decía al ver que este tomaba el camino de la derecha, sam veía de reojo a schnneider que le echaba miradas asesinas al japonés y de molestia a el , volteo a ver a zero quien le guiño el ojo y le sonrió inocentemente, tras ese gesto se decidió a preguntarle

-¿o...oye zero po..porque este…me…?- se puso rojo al recordarlo además de que estaba muy nervioso

-¿quieres saber porque no te deje tocar la flor o porque intente besarte?- pregunto el japonés descaradamente viendo como el español se ponía rojo de nuevo, rió ante ese gesto y contesto –tu si que sonrojas con mucha facilidad, mira te aleje de esa flor porque no por nada es llamada al rosa de la muerte en el makai, si la hubieras tocado ahorita estuvieras muerto, ningún ningen soporta su letal poder- explico mirando en todo momento al español –a la derecha director-le volvió a corregir el rumbo a su sensei agarrándolo por la chaqueta y llevándolo por la dirección correcta tras pasar dos puertas –aquí es-deteniéndose frente a una puerta negra con tres garras como escudo, kaji la abrió con una tarjeta y un código, dentro había 4 camas individuales con doseles, una chimenea, una pequeña salita de color gris y un par de ventanas que dejaban ver los terrenos de aquel colegio

-zero tus cosas ya están aquí, te quedaras con ellos desde hoy para que se vayan conociendo-

-si director-

-bueno entonces los espero en el comedor para cenar-

-ah director tome-dándole un reloj digital- le será de ayuda le implante el mapa del colegio así no se perderá mas, solo tiene que apretar el botón rojo para verlo y el azul para ocultarlo- le explico

-Totemo genki desu, arigato (muy bien, gracias) zero no se que haría sin ti- alejándose del cuarto un poco cohibido, ya dentro zero se acomodo en la cama de la orilla viendo hacia el techo cuando recordó algo se levanto rápido abrió su baúl y se puso a sacar todas sus cosas

-veamos, esta mi laptop, los audífonos, los lentes de realidad virtual, el celular, el equipo de espionaje, mi katana, el sable de mi padre, si esta todo-poniendo todo en la cama sin percatarse del asombro de sam y schnneider, sam estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando llamaron a la puerta, zero se levanto dejando sus cosas abrió viendo con la ceja levantada a su director

-no me eh perdido- le dijo antes de que este le reclamara –solo vine para decirte que…-se le acerco a la oreja y le dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el chico -…debes decirles cuanto antes no vaya a ser que te ataquen si te ven en esa forma- dejándolo solo, con un suspiro zero entro sentándose en la salita mirando al techo unos segundos y dijo:

-tengo algo que decirles antes de ir a cenar-

-no espera, sea lo que sea tiene que esperar a que estemos en el autobús o el viaje sera muy aburrido-

-vale suéltalo ya-

-que tienes que decir zero-

-no te preocupes schnneider después de que se los diga tendremos mucho de que hablar- tomo aire – yo soy como decirlo, la reencarnación del zorro de nueve colas del makai, fue herido de muerte y por eso tuve que refugiarme en el mundo ningenkai en el vientre de una mujer ningen- ante el desconcierto de su nuevos amigos su pelo cambio de color violeta oscuro a blanco platinado y sus ojos violetas a rojo rubí, también creció unos 5 centímetros mas y su cuerpo se volvió un poco mas marcado, tenia unas orejas de zorro que escondía echándoselas para atrás y una cola de zorro que le sobresalía de la ropa, decidió quedarse así por lo que quedaba de la conversación

-vaya tío pero que transformación tan asombrosa-

-arigato sam-

-no eres peligroso transformado-

-claro que no remus, al menos que me reten a una pelea-

-¿alguien puede decirme que es makai, ningenkai y ningen?-

-onegai (por favor) schnneider vez anime japonés y no lo sabes- le reprocho sam –makai: mundo espiritual, ningenkai: mundo de la humanos, y ningen: es un humano- le explico como si fuera cosa de todos los días oír y decir esos términos ante el asombro de todos

-una cosa es que vea anime japonés y otra es que me obsesione con el- le respondió con un deje de furia reprimida

-yo no estoy obsesionado, solo recuerdo algunos términos importantes de las series que veo-

-aja si…-comenzó con su habitual sarcasmo empezando a sacar de quicio al joven español

-¿así son siempre?-le pregunto divertido zero a lupin

-y eso no es nada- le respondió con una sonrisa

-oigan ustedes dos, ¿tienen algo mas que una amistad?-pregunto parando la discusión entre esos dos de golpe, sam se fue poniendo rojo gradualmente mientras que schnneider palideció notablemente

-no…nosotros…ni siquiera…apenas nos conocemos-trataba de explicar sam a pesar de lo apenado que estaba

-de donde sacaste eso estupido kitzune (zorro) apenas tenemos un día de conocernos-respondió fríamente schnneider tratando de controlarse

-baka (idiota)-soltó con indiferencia zero –lo decía por como se pelean, parecen una pareja de recién casados, además de que vez muy posesivamente a sam-

-yo no…el no…tu no vez así ¿verdad?-

-claro que no-desviando su mirada del el –son imaginaciones de este kitzune-

-no me vuelvas a decir así- advirtió fríamente- vamos se nos hacer tarde para la cena –añadió mas calmado regresando al color natural de su cabello y ojos saliendo de la habitación seguido de sus nuevos amigos, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un portón de color caoba que se abrió a su paso dejando ver muchas mesas rectangulares distribuidas por todo el lugar, zero los guió hasta el frente donde ya los esperaba kaji

-los estaba esperando, tomen asiento onegai (por favor)- señalándoles a los chicos una mesa al lado de la principal –profesor su lugar esta aquí–señalando un lugar vació junto a el –zero siéntate con ellos-

-si profesor- antes de tomar su asiento, sam se quito los zapatos para sentarse sobre sus piernas, zero le sonrió imitándolo, pero schnneider los miraba con desconfianza y altivez

-vamos schnneider es una tradición de Japón- le animo sam

-si eso ya lo se- gruño, al final el también lo imito, poco después apareció sobre la mesa todo tipo de comida japonesa para deleite del español.

-mmmh, por fin carne-abalanzándose sobre la comida y tomando todo a su alcance con los palillos

-¿ya ah hablado zero con ustedes?-quiso saber kaji

-si ya lo hizo, no con todos los detalles pero nos dijo lo esencial-

-¿y que piensa de eso?

-en realidad no hay nada que pensar, se ve que es una buena persona-

-así es, zero es un joven excepcional-

-puede decirme ¿cual es el carácter del chico?-

-claro, en su forma ningen (humana) es calmado, sencillo, amable y paciente, en su forma youko es calculador, frió, distante y puede que hasta manipulador, eso si sea en la forma que sea le encantan las peleas, es bueno para meterse en problemas pero de igual forma sale de ellos por su cara de inocente-informo –también suele explotar con facilidad y generalmente sigue a su corazón que a su razón-

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse, lo deja en buenas manos-respondió con sinceridad mirando a los chicos, captando que zero se estaba comunicando con la mirada con alguien, guió su visto hacia donde el joven miraba y vio con asombro a un chico de baja estatura de cabello negro en punta con una cinta blanca en la frente, ojos negros al igual que su vestimenta mirando a zero, entonces comprendió el significado de esas miradas que iban mas allá de una amistad que el bien reconocía ya que el mismo las había utilizado con sirius, se obligo a mirar a otro lado preguntándole a kaji

-¿Quién es el chico de negro?-señalándolo con la mirada

-ah…es Hiei Jaganshi-le explico poniendo atención al chico –es uno de los jóvenes mas problemáticos de esta escuela, las peleas son su fuerte, su temperamento es temible y nadie que lo provoque sale con vida de la furia de su dragón negro, pero por alguna razón al único que no toca es a zero y también es el único que lo puede tranquilizar-

-es interesante-lupin creía saber porque zero era el único que podía tranquilizarlo

-¿esta seguro de poder controlar a zero?-pregunto inseguro el director

-muy seguro, no se preocupe eh lidiado con jóvenes de ese carácter-le aseguro sinceramente y era cierto después de pasar mas de 7 años con las locuras de james y sirius cuidar de esos chicos no representaba dificultad alguna

-bien, entonces lo dejo en sus manos desde ahora-encuanto la ultima bandeja con pastelillos desapareció lupin y los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación ninguno se percato de la presencia de hiei siguiéndolos sigilosamente como un ninja escondiéndose en las sombras sin hacer ruido alguno, el único en oír sus movimientos era zero quien sonrió ligeramente, en el cuarto schnneider se durmió en el instante que toco la cama, lupin simulaba dormir permaneciendo muy quieto pensando en como se encontraría harry en ese momento, sam se removía inquieto en su cama, estaba demasiado excitado, no podía creer que se encontraba en Japón ese siempre había sido un sueño para el

-¿eres muy activo verdad?-le dijo zero que veía desde su cama como el español daba vueltas de frustración sin poder dormir tranquilo

-se me nota tanto-respondió apenado de que alguien al quien apenas conocía le descubriera

-será mejor que descanse, algo me dice que mañana será un día muy largo-le respondió

-vale, vale, lo intentare pero no prometo nada- momentos después roncaba dando por fin un descanso a su cuerpo, alma y mente, zero sonrió para si mismo, antes de acostarse el también echo un vistazo a un rincón cerca de la puerta, guiño un ojo y se durmió minutos después, siendo el primero en despertar su reloj marcaba las 5:10am se desperezo, agarro algo de ropa ningen (humana) de su baúl entrando al baño no sin antes hacerle una seña con la cabeza al chico que se encontraba en el rincón de la puerta para que le siguiera una vez dentro del baño se despojo de toda su ropa sin inmutarse por que lo viera, abrió la llave del agua caliente dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, el otro chico se acomodo en una esquina recargo su cabeza en la pared cruzando los brazos, cerro sus ojos para darle un poco de privacidad a zero, unos 20minutos después este salio de la regadera con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y su larga cabellera pegada a su cuerpo, bajo la atenta mirada de hiei empezó a vestirse, se puso un pantalón negro, estaba por ponerse una playera sin mangas negra cuando un par de manos detuvieron su labor

-¿hiei que estas haciendo?-

-shhh, acaso no es obvio admirar tu cuerpo-

-vamos déjate de tonterías-le reclamo un poco sonrojado

-no son tonterías, los entrenamientos han dado resultados-

-ya lo creo que si-acariciando la mejilla del chico suavemente–todo gracias a mi entrenador-

-voy a ir contigo-le dijo de repente

-pero hiei…-no pudo seguir porque un dedo sellos su labios

-pero nada, ya esta decidido-

-hiei, sabes que kaji no te dará permiso-

-y dime, desde cuando le hago caso a ese tonto ningen-

-eso si, pero entiendo no es cuestión de unos días, es un año-

-lo se por eso te acompañare-viendo que zero abría la boca para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón –o es que a caso no quieres que vaya para poder conquistar a ese español-

-de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda-tomándolo por la barbilla –claro que quiero que vengas nada me haría mas feliz, en lo que respecta a sam sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti-poniéndose frente con frente mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-tal vez eso digas que tu, pero que tal youko-

-será mejor que pongas mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir porque no lo repetiré-su cabello se volvió blanco platinado y sus ojos color rubí a la vez fríos e inexpresivos –mi corazón es solo tuyo-le dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz, hiei pudo captar un destello poco común en esos ojos fríos, se fundieron en un calido beso mientras zero regresaba a la normalidad, se separaron pro la falta de aire, no era necesarias las palabras para que expresaran sus sentimientos, aun cuando se encontraban abrazados contra la pared zero tenia todos sus sentidos alerta y su oído amplificado empezaba a detectar movimiento en la habitación

-ahora Sr. Yaganshi, seria tan amable de dejarme acabar de vestirme o prefiere que nos encuentre así su rival-

-¿Cuál rival? Yo no tengo rivales-

-eso lo se tonto pero mejor agudiza tu oído y escucha- así lo hizo y pudiendo captar el bostezo y el chirrido de la cama al sentarse en ella

-maldición, maldito español si que madruga- se alejo a regañadientes de zero quien se puso la playera negra sin mangas y encima la camisa blanca de manga, antes de abrir suspiro

-1…2…-un rápido vistazo mas a su compañero -…3-abrió la puerta y sam que se preguntaba donde se encontraba el japonés volteo así que no se dio cuenta de la mancha negra que pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad subía al rellano de la ventana donde se paraba unos segundos antes de saltar al árbol más cercano

-Ohayo Gozaimasu zero (buenos días zero)-saludo alegremente sam desde su cama

-Ohayo Gozaimasu sam-devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa –creí que yo solo yo era el madrugador por aquí-

-no, es una costumbre que tengo, en España me levantaba a esta hora para poder ver el amanecer-

-ya veo-

-bueno, es mi turno de bañarme, acabando los despertamos, al fin y al cabo apenas son las 5:45am demasiado temprano para ellos-

-bien, mientras acomodare mis cosas-sam entro al baño y a los 10 minutos apareció con una toalla en la cintura y tiritando de frió

-por…porque no…no…me di….dijiste- no podía hablar por el frió que sentía

-¿no te dije que?-pregunto zero con una ceja levantada

-que…que…el…el…a…agua es…estaba….fri…fria-termino con un estremecimiento

-ah…eso se me paso, pensé que así te gustaba-mirándolo divertido

-¿gustarme? ¿Acaso estas loco?- le grito poniendo los ojos en blanco, zero se encogió de hombros

-no se porque haces tanto alboroto, al final ya te has bañado ¿no?-

-vale vale para la otra avísame-se acerco a su baúl saco un pantalón beige, una playera blanca y una chaqueta azul con negro, una vez vestido se amarro su cabello con una coleta, le echo una rápida mirada a zero y se acerco a donde se encontraba durmiendo lupin

-hey amigo-le decía mientras lo movía un poco –amigo despierta-pero no obtenía respuesta, así que se le quedo mirando con la ceja levantada unos segundos y después le dijo al oído –tío levántate o llegaras tarde a la clase de transformaciones y Mc.gonagall no creo que este de buen humor hoy- dándole por resultado que lupin saltara de su cama y se vistiera lo mas rápido que podía mientras que articulaba algo sobre su mochila y sus libros hasta que escucho la risa de sam y zero fue que volvía a la realidad echándole una mirada furiosa al español

-muy gracioso sam-

-no te enojes vale, lo tuve que hacer para despertarte –se justificaba –tío si que tienes el sueño pesado-

-eres imposible sam-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que no podía enojarse con el español que le recordaba tanto a un jovial sirius

-pues ahora que ya estas despierto que le parece si se toma un baño antes de irnos-sugirió zero

-eso me parece bien, así acabare por despertar-tomo ropa limpia de su baúl y se metió al baño, mientras que sam verificaba que tuviera bastante alimento en su mochila

-¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?-pregunto curioso zero al ver como sam metía todo su brazo y parte de su cabeza en la mochila buscando algo

-ah…pues comida instantánea, cd's de música, un dvd portátil, películas, series de tv, libros, mi colección de revistas, video juegos, etc.

-es bueno tener una mochila ampliada mágicamente-

-si bastante-cuando acabo vio que zero sacaba de su baúl un sable, le había quitado la funda y lo estaba admirando

-vaya zero que hermoso sable-

-gracias sam, es una reliquia de familia, mi padre me lo dio hace una semanas-dicho eso se puso la punta del sable en el dedo balanceándola un poco, cuando la mantuvo quieta la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas se puso la funda tras la espalda rápidamente y antes que le cayera de ladeo un poco la cabeza entrando el sable sin dificultad en la funda

-wow que movimiento tan espectacular, tendrás que enseñármelo algún día-

-jejeje claro que si, aunque te llevara tiempo aprenderlo-

-hey zero ayúdame aquí, necesito encontrar la ultima carga de mi pistola que debe de estar en algún lado-

-ok ¿pero que tengo que hacer?-

-solo detenme de los pies mientras la busco- a zero le pareció raro pero accedió, instantes después se encontraba sosteniendo a sam de sus pies mientras que este se zambullía en la mochila en busca de su carga, después de buscar por un minuto

-¡la encontré súbeme!- escucho zero empezándolo a subir una vez afuera

-arigato zero-

-do itashimashite (de nada) sam-

-ahora a cambiarla antes de que el amigo salga de la ducha-así que saco su pistola bajo la nerviosa mirada de zero y rápidamente cambio las cargas, la que no tenia nada la echo en la mochila, contemplo un poco su pistola y se la guardo tras la espalda cubriéndola con su chamarra cuando volteo a ver a zero, estaba muy nervioso y tenso

-zero ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado por la tensión que había

-nada nada-contesto fríamente – ¿crees que pueda echar algunas cosas en tu mochila?- cambiando el bruscamente el tema

-claro que si, todo lo que quieras-le respondió siguiéndole la corriente, no quería presionarlo, cuando estuviera listo, el solo le diría el porque se comportaba así, zero empezó a meter algunas cosas como armas ninja, una espada de madera, dulces y algunas cosas mas, lupin salio de la ducha

-eso fue refrescante, ahora si ya podemos irnos al siguiente punto-

-si pero primero tendremos que despertar al bello durmiente-refiriéndose a schnneider que aun seguía profundamente dormido

-¿Qué sugieres?-lupin estaba de muy buen humor que no le molestaba que sam hiciera de las suyas tan temprano

-mmmh… ¿Qué será bueno?... ¿tu que dices zero?-

-te parece si probamos los polvos pica-fuego que invente-

-vale, ¿son de efecto fuerte?-

-puedes apostarlo-con una sonrisa peligrosa saco de su baúl una bolsa, los dos se acercaron a la cama de schnneider, al mirarse un destello de complicidad salio de los dos -¿Por qué no lo inmovilizas, así será mas divertido?- sugirió zero y así lo hizo sam con su varita –"inmovilus" ahora- zero le lanzo solo un puño casi al instante schnneider abrió los ojos quería levantarse pero algo se lo impedía en sus ojos se reflejaban angustia y desesperación, era casi imposible que se aguantaran la risa

-Ohayo gozaimasu schnneider (buenos días schnneider)-saludo sam como si nada ocurriera

-maldita sabanjida, en cuanto te agarre me las pagaras- vocifero amenazadoramente

-tan temprano y ya refunfuñando- le dijo zero con una sonrisa

-cállate kitzune-

-no me vuelvas a decir así-le respondió fríamente

-suéltenme los dos ¡AHORA!-grito parecía no soportaría mas lo que fuera que le produjeran los polvos

-naijouba ka? (¿estas bien?) pareciera que algo te pica y te quema a la vez y no pudieras soportarlo-comento de casualidad el japonés

-malditos, esto lo pagaran, me vengare ya lo verán-

-sam, zero, ya basta- lupin puso pausa a la discusión empaz, con un suspiro sam le quito el hechizo, en cuanto schnneider estuvo libre, salto de la cama no paraba de rascarse tratando de aliviar un poco la picazón y el ardor que seguía y aumentaba a cada minuto

-si te rascas empeorara-le advirtió zero –será mejor que te des una ducha solo así puede que seda el efecto, aunque ya ah pasado mucho tiempo no creo que se te quite en unos dos o tres horas, schnneider no se hizo del rogar entro como rayo al baño y sin siquiera despojarse de su ropa entro al agua, mientras que en la habitación, sam y zero se destornillaban de la risa y lupin hacia un esfuerzo por no reír, después de ese accidente se encontraban caminando por un pasillo que los llevaría a la salida, schnneider vestía de negro e iba a la cabeza con lupin que llevaba un pantalón y un saco beige con una playera blanca, mientras que sam iban rezagados tras ellos, solo faltaban dos pasillos para salir

-Remus, la salida no esta muy lejos, solo tienes que doblar a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, adelántense yo tengo que regresar por algo sam me acompañara- y sin esperar la respuesta del español lo agarro por un brazo y lo arrastro llevándolo por otros pasillos

-oye por este camino no se va hacia la habitación-le dijo intrigado viendo los pasillos

-lo se, no vamos a la habitación, vamos a las cocinas- respondió el oji-violeta dejando bastante confundido a su acompañante que lo seguía sin cuestionarlo y memorizando el camino al final llegaron a una puerta de roble con el símbolo de un pan con carne al cual zero abrió con un código dejando ver una gran cocina llena de elfos que hacían la comida, al verlos ahí uno con cara de pocos amigos se les acerco

-¿deseaba algo el joven amo?- pregunto amablemente

-eh…la verdad si-empezó a decir zero con una sonrisa – ¿me podrías dar un par de provisiones de comida?- pregunto no muy convencido de lo que le contestaría el elfo

-será un placer joven amo- al oír eso soltó un suspiro empezaba a creer que el elfo lo mandaría por un tubo -¿Cuánta comida necesita?-

-lo necesario para...5 persona y dos días de viaje- respondió meditando un poco la respuesta

-muy bien en un momento se lo tengo listo, mientras el joven amo y su acompañante pueden ponerse cómodos- en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban listas las provisiones necesarias, zero las estaba metiendo en la mochila de sam, dieron las gracias por la comida y se dirigieron a la salida donde ya los esperaban schnneider y remus

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-preguntaba impaciente el alemán

-paciencia amigo, ya no han de tardar- trataba de calmarlo lupin, acababa de decir eso

-vaya, vaya, si que son madrugadores- les dijo el director kaji al acercarse hasta ellos

-Buenos días kaji-

-Buenos días remus, joven schnneider- saludo con un inclinamiento de cabeza – ¿y donde esta el joven sam y zero?-quiso saber al no ver a los jóvenes faltantes

-tuvieron que regresar por algo que a zero se le olvido, ya no han de tardar-

-¿enserio? Que raro zero es muy meticuloso con sus cosas, es muy raro que se le olvide algo-

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!-grito sam cuando salio por un pasillo corriendo seguido por zero al llegar hasta donde estaban

-O...Ohayo Go…Gozaimasu (bue…buenos…di…días) kaji- logro articular sam debido a lo agitado que estaba por la carrera

-Ohayo Gozaimasu sam, zero- quienes se inclinaron un poco en señal de saludo

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo lupin

-muy bien, los acompañare hasta las afueras del castillo- dado que ya estaban en la entrada/salida, kaji solo los dirigió escaleras abajo

-cuídese mucho profesor lupin, las puertas de este colegio siempre estarán abiertas para usted y no dude en contactarme si tiene algún problema-estrechando la mano de lupin

-gracias por todo, usted también cuídese-alejándose de las escaleras

-adiós-fue lo único que dijo el alemán antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a remus

-arigato y sayonara kaji- fue la despedida de sam con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y siguió a remus y a schnneider

-fue un placer sam, espero volver a verte- le sonrió kaji

-bueno zero llego la hora de partir, cuídate mucho-

-si director, nos veremos en un año-

-así será, y asegúrate que hiei no haga muchos daños- comento kaji con un guiño de ojo

-arigato director-abrazándolo sin que se lo esperara ya que es joven no era muy dado a las acciones afectuosas

-anda vete ya, antes de que cambie de parecer-lo soltó dándole un suave empujón, el chico asintió cambiando el color de su cabello y ojos miro fijamente a su director antes de darse la vuelta elegantemente y seguir a sus nuevos amigos, el transcurso de vuelta a la cuidad fue silencioso nadie habla ya que cada quien se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y parecían no querer salir de ellos, la caminata duro una hora y al llegar a empezar a divisar la gran cuidad de Tokio el silencio fue roto

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?-quiso saber sam

-el ultimo joven esta en Australia, así que allá nos dirigimos-contesto remus

-¿QUEEE? ¡AUSTRALIA! ¿y como llegaremos hasta allí?-pregunto un alterado schnneider

-primero tenemos que ir a shibuya, así que tomaremos el metro, de ahí nos trasladaremos en un jet hasta Sydney Australia y para llegar al colegio iremos en cuatrimotor- respondió lupin sin mirar a ninguno de los jóvenes

-fue una suerte que nos levantáramos temprano, así no llegaremos tan tarde a Australia- comento zero distraídamente, una vez en la cuidad entre sam y zero los guiaron hasta la Terminal del metro, el viaje en metro fue bastante ajetreado por haber llegado a la hora en que mas gente lo usa para ir al trabajo y a la escuela en el caso de los jóvenes muggles, ya en shibuya buscaron el aeropuerto una vez allí, en el hangar ya los esperaba un jet de color negro con el emblema de los Black en dorado, al ver ese avión lupin palideció considerablemente, el único en darse cuenta de eso fue zero ya que schnneider y sam estaban bastante ocupados admirando el jet que estaba frente a ellos

-wow tío, pero que magnifico avión privado- exclamo sam sin apartar su vista del avión

-que bien guardado se lo tenia- exclamo schnneider

-te equivocas schnneider este avión no es mió-le comunico lupin con la mirada triste que recorría con nostalgia el jet

-"claro que es tuyo mi lobito"-volteo instintivamente para encontrase con la única persona que lo llamaba así, pero solo se encontró con zero llevándose una gran decepción –paddy- susurro, sacudió su cabeza para despejarla y no recordar todo lo que vivió junto a sirius en ese avión ya que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, una mano se poso en su hombro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y su respiración se entrecortara, estuvo a punto de voltear y abrazar al dueño de ese brazo pero obligo a su corazón y razón a volver a la realidad, solo suspiro

-vamos zero no hay que perder mas tiempo- dijo con voz áspera y pausada, el joven retiro su brazo y se adelanto a subir al jet, lupin al entrar al avión volvió a recordar las palabras que le dedico sirius en su primer vuelo:

-"te gusta lobito"-

-"es increíble padfood, te debió costar una fortuna"-

-"nada que la herencia de la familia black no pueda comprar"-

-"pero paddy, no tenias que hacerlo, ¿para que lo vas a ocupar?"-

-"corrección lo vamos a ocupar, este avión es tan mió como tuyo y lo ocuparemos para ir de vacaciones a donde tu quieras, se lo mucho que te gusta ver el paisaje en tus viajes, pensé en comprar un tren pero un avión así me pareció mas emocionante"- sacudió su cabeza notando tres pares de ojos clavados en el, se ruborizo un poco y siguió su camino hacia la cabina de los pilotos tratando de poner su mente en blanco sin notar que era seguido por sam, al entrar a la cabina aun podía sentir la presencia de sirius, oler su esencia a menta, instintivamente sus ojos se clavaron en el asiento del piloto para encontrarlo vació, bajo su mirada que para ese instante ya estaba empañada sentándose en el lugar del copiloto, sam tomo esa acción como una oportunidad para ser piloto, se sentó en el lugar vació tomo el altavoz:

-pasajeros con destino a …- eso que sam decía le hizo volver a recordar a sirius diciendo lo mismo en su primer vuelo-…Australia les habla su capitán sam, favor de abrocharse sus cinturones estamos a punto de despegar- decía el chico

-"pasajeros con destino a Jamaica les habla su capitán sirius black, favor de abrocharse sus cinturones y mantenerse sentados en lo que despegamos, después pueden hacer el alboroto que quieran"- era lo que el escuchaba, por fortuna antes de que dijera algo, zero llego en su ayuda

-sam porque no vas a ver a schnneider-

-pero yo puedo pilotear este avión- le reprocho el joven –tengo mas de 30 horas de vuelo en el simulador-

-de eso no me queda duda, pero ve con schnneider por favor- pidió lo mas amable que pudo el japonés

-eso es injusto-se quejo antes de salir de la cabina dando un portazo

-yo seré su copiloto desde ahora-con una sonrisa –pero tendrá que cambiarse de asiento- lupin no dijo nada en cambio empezó a temblar compulsivamente, se paro de un brinco, quería salir de ahí, correr, alejarse, no sentir mas el dolor que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro, dio unos pasos decidido a irse pero zero le tapo la salida, veía y sentía el dolor que emanaba del licántropo

-huir no le quitara el dolor, ni lo hará regresar- fue lo único que le dijo seca y seriamente, antes de quitarse de la puerta y cambiar el color de su cabello y ojos sentándose en el asiento del copilo, si en algo se caracterizaba youko kurama era en ser frió y hasta cierto punto cruel con los sentimientos –si piensa marcharse no pierda mas su tiempo y váyase de una buena vez –lupin no se movía de donde estaba, las lagrimas recorrían su cara –los débiles son los que sucumben ante el dolor, demuéstreme su poder, su animo por vivir- ni siquiera lo veía pero su voz era fría aunque sus ojos se habían suavizado un poco, remus seguía clavado en el piso lagrimas aun cayendo

-no huyas, no huyas, no huyas- se repetía a si mismo en un susurro kurama volvió ah hablar

-¡REMUS! Estas en un misión, reponte ya, piensas defraudar a los que confían en ti, no seas un cobarde, se fuerte, supera el dolor, ¿dejara que su muerte sea en vano?- no sabia porque lo había dicho, solo estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba tan afectado por algo que la única manera de que regresara esa siendo lo bastante duro para herir su orgullo, lupin al oír eso alzo su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se sentó en el asiento de capitán, después de dar un suspiro toco un botón que se encontraba frente a el del cual salio un teclado y un monitor

-Birkicht cambio de piloto y copiloto-dijo con gran pesar

-¿nombre del piloto?-pregunto el monitor

-Remus John Lupin-

-¿copiloto?-

-Zero Eido Nagisa Minamino- contesto el japonés tal como lo había echo lupin

-Ferecht-termino por decir lupin

-Sistema de cambio completado- respondió el monitor antes de volverse a esconder, lupin por su parte

-despegue en 5…4…3…2…1- el avión se puso en marcha, una vez en el aire trato de no pensar mas en sirius pero hasta el cielo parecía haberse puesto en su contra ese día ya que las nubes formaban imágenes de dos canes juntos, no se percato de que zero volvía a su forma humana

-¿lo quería mucho?-pregunto el japonés

-hubiera dado mi vida por el-fue la respuesta automática de lupin quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizo sin atreverse a mirar al joven

-¿hace cuanto que…?-

-un mes y medio- respondió cortándolo antes de que terminara la frase no quería escuchar de nuevo que sirius no volvería, que se había ido para siempre

-ya veo es por eso que esta tan triste-viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo –eso es lo malo de ser un licántropo, que solo se puede tener una pareja de por vida-comento distraídamente

-¿co...como sabes de mi licantropía?-quiso saber bastante angustiado de que un joven al cual tenia horas de conocer supiera de lo que era

-por sus ojos-fue la corta respuesta –detrás de esa mirada triste se asoma un asesino, una bestia herida, feroz, sedienta de sangre y venganza, siendo yo el legendario zorro de nueve colas fue muy fácil adivinarlo, además de que tiene demasiadas cicatrices echas por sus transformaciones-añadió al ver que lupin no salía de su asombro –usted y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo-

-eres bastante observador, a mis amigos les llevo 1año ½ descubrirlo-recordó añorando viejos tiempos

-¿hace cuanto conocía a su pareja?-pregunto decidido a no cambiar de tema –gomen ne (perdón)-exclamo al ver la seria mirada que lupin tenia

-hace 26 años-respondió por alguna razón no le afectaba tanto hablar de eso con zero

-eso es mucho tiempo-como no se le ocurría que mas decir sin ponerlo mas triste se quedaron en silencio largo rato –voy por un café ¿quiere que le traiga algo?-

-chocolate caliente por favor- tal vez su bebida favorita le levantaría el animo, zero regreso poco después con la taza de chocolate

-gracias zero-mientras se lo bebía con calma el radar y monitor del avión señalaban que no tardarían más de 10minutos en entrar a territorio Australiano

-es una avión extraordinario, quien lo aya comprado le debió de haber costado una fortuna-

-si una fortuna-repitió lupin con melancolía

-me imagino que usted a viajado mucho en el muchas veces-

-un par de ocasiones si, mi primer vuelo fue a jamaica- recordó

-déjeme adivinar ¿regalo de aniversario verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-asombrado "¿a caso el chico le estaba leyendo la mente?"

-mi madre también fue a jamaica el día de su aniversario-

-ah bien, también eh ido a Brasil, Holanda, Francia, el ultimo viaje fue a Rusia, quedando pendiente ir a Japón-

-si que viajaban- no pudieron seguir platicando ya que se hallaban sobrevolando Sydney y remus se preparaba para aterrizar el jet, sacando sus dotes de piloto innatas, ya en tierra rentaron unas cuatrimotos todo terreno para pasar por el desierto, en un principio iban despacio a causa de que remus no parecía tener mucho animo estando taciturno, por su cabeza pasaban muchas imágenes de recuerdos borrosos de su vida e iba tan absorto en ellos que empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, estuvo a punto de detenerse –"vamos lobito siente la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo"- y sin mas subió toda la velocidad mientras que el viento golpeaba su cara y secaba sus lagrimas, tantas veces había viajado en silver abrazado a sirius y ahora ya no volvería sentir esa espalda tan calida, los chicos lo seguían a prudente distancia respetando su dolor, llegaron al ultimo castillo cerca de las 10:30 a.m. en la entrada ya los esperaba el director de ese colegio, un señor maduro de cabello negro corto, moreno claro, de ojos café oscuro, de aspecto temible y agresivo

-Bienvenidos a Northon Star, mi nombre es Kenshion Kenshiro-se presento con vbz dura

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Remus Lupin-respondió el licántropo con su habitual alegría, aunque fuera fingida –y ellos son…-

-no es necesario que se presenten todos, vamos los llevare con el alumno al que se llevaran y acabemos con esto rápido- le corto fríamente, les dio la espalda y se adentro en su castillo

-algo me dice que no somos bien recibidos aquí-comento de pasada sam

-tienes razón sam, será mejor recoger al ultimo e irnos de aquí lo mas rápido posible- por se sábado creyeron que no verían a ningún alumno por los pasillos, pero al final del pasillo se encontraron con uno que estaba recargado en la pared, era de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con lentes grandes y rojos, tez bronceada, alto y delgado, vestido con un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, playera roja y un chaleco negro con los broches dorados, encuanto ese director lo vio su ferocidad pareció aumentar, apretando los puños se adelanto para confrontar al joven

-vaya hasta que llega, llevo mas de una hora y media esperando-le reclamo el chico en voz alta –¿sabia que llegar tarde a una cita habla muy mal de usted?-

-cállate no empieces con tus estupideces- le ordeno -¿Dónde se encuentra tu…tu…Petrick?-

-¿acaso tengo cara de niñera?-le contesto de mala gana –que yo sea su ge…-

-no seas insolente conmigo o…-

-¿o que? Me alargara el castigo, me expulsara del castillo, me torturara, por favor Kenshion usted saber muy bien que no puede hacerlo, aunque le gustaría intentarlo ¿verdad?- los lentes del chico se habían bajado un poco dejando ver unos ojos azul eléctrico, miraba directamente a su profesor, desvió la mirada al percatarse de que tenían compañía, miro unos segundos a lupin antes de colocarse bien los lentes, se enderezo y empezó a alejarse de ellos, antes de dar la vuelta en el próximo pasillo alzo una mano la movió tres veces antes de bajarla y decir

-si busca a petrick se encuentra en el patio trasero practicando con storm- antes de desaparecer, kenshion siguió andando echo una furia, salieron al patio trasero, el cual era como un patio común hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había postes de madera alzados en varias direcciones, al acercarse

-¡CUIDADO! ¡ABAJO!-oyeron el grito de alguien, al enfocar bien un boomerang enorme se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos, todos se agacharon en ese instante, menos zero que se levanto ya que se había agachado a observar las flores que había en ese jardín, antes de que el boomerang se impactara en su cara dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo arriba de uno de los postes, mientras que el boomerang seguía su curso pasando por todos los postes y regresando a su dueño que al atraparlo se encogió-

-discúlpeme por favor no los vi. acercarse- se trataba de disculpar un joven de cabello hasta la cintura de dos colores café claro por delante y café oscuro por detrás, de ojos color marrón, alto de tez clara y bronceada, pero al ver la mirada de su director opto por callarse

-¿QUE TE PASA? ¿CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO DEBES USAR ESA MALDITA COSA EN EL COLEGIO?-le empezó a reñir a gritos el director

-lo…lo siento director, discúlpeme por favor, no pensé que vendría alguien, no fue mi intención-

-ESO ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO, QUE NO PIENSAS, ERES UN INCOMPETENTE-

-cálmese kenshion, no ah pasado nada, nadie salio lastimado, el chico no lo hizo a propósito-

-ESCUCHA CON ATENCION, EL ES REMUS LUPIN CON EL TE IRAS A LONDRES-

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Petrick Thomas Thompson Euko- se presento

-el gusto es mió y ellos son…-

-ya ya ya, las presentaciones las harán después, supongo que han de tener prisa así que no los interrumpo mas-dijo interrumpiendo a remus y hablando muy deprisa

-Director- se dirigió a su maestro con miedo y timidez

-¿QUE QUIERES? ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE NO HAS HECHO TU BAUL?

-no es eso profesor…-

-¿ENTONCES QUE ES? DILO DE UNA VEZ, ENTRE MAS RAPIDO TE VAYAS DE ESTE COLEGIO MEJOR-le respondió con odio impregnado en la voz

-es que…aun tengo que entregarle a storm a mi her…-señalando el canjuro rojo que se encontraba a su lado

-CALLATE, ESE ES TU PROBLEMA-

-no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo para encontrar al dueño del canjuro, no tenemos prisa- le dijo remus amablemente y con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al chico, se volteo a ver a kenshion y su mirada se torno feroz por unos segundos se noto una bestia furiosa, aquel director palideció al ver esa mirada y no se atrevió a decir mas cosas hirientes al joven

-hemos de ir al castillo es mas seguro que lo hallemos ahí- comento nervioso y sin el odio impregnado en la voz, sam se le colgó del cuello a remus

-bien echo tío, ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar- le susurro al oído, se empezaban a alejar del área de entrenamiento de petrick, cuando vieron al chico de cabello negro acercándose e ellos, petrick al verlo sonrió se separo del grupo corriendo hacia aquel joven al llegar hasta donde se encontraba

-te devuelvo a storm-entregándole el canjuro en miniatura que salto por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro del joven de cabellos negro frotándose contra su mejilla, se quedaron viendo petrick reflejado en los lentes

-creo que llego la hora de separarnos- comenzó el de lentes

-si…-respondió con tristeza petrick- ¿en serio aun no puedes venir?-

-sabes que kenshion lo planeo todo, pero se arrepentirá de alejarnos, eso te lo garantizo- le respondió para darle ánimos

-te voy a extrañar-

-yo también pet- dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo –seis meses-

-¿Qué?-

-seis meses y estaré contigo en Londres- sonriendo por primera vez –será mejor que te vayas o tendrás problemas con kenshion que de por si ya nos esta viendo con ganas de matarnos-

-si tienes razón…adiós-iba a dar la vuelta pero algo lo detuvo, antes de ir se le abrazo, el joven no se lo espero pero el también lo abrazo por unos segundos antes de separarlo de sus cuerpo por completo

-una última vez por favor- pidió petrick sin dejar de verlo

-esta bien-concedió, se bajo los lentes, cerro los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos eran de color marrón iguales a los de petrick, lupin que estaba viéndolos noto de inmediato el parecido

-ahora si vete petrick-dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón –y no estudies mucho por favor, no quiero convertirme en el genio de este colegio- le recomendó antes de echarse a correr

-vin…y tu no pelees tanto-le grito, el chico solo levanto el brazo en señal de haberlo oído, cabizbajo petrick regreso al grupo

- ¿ya estas listo?- le pregunto lupin

-si-

-entonces vamos, oye zero vamonos- le grito al japonés que aun estaba sentado en el poste dejando que algunos pájaros se le acercaran

-tengo que irme-dijo antes de echar a volar a un pajarito que estaba en su mano, se levanto, vio hacia donde estaba el grupo y dio un salto llegando hasta ellos, sacudió su cabello para acomodarlo

-tienes una gran agilidad-comento petrick al japonés

-gracias, soy Zero Eido Nagisa Minamino-

-y yo soy Sam Alejandro Coelo Musicanova- se presento el español agarrando a los dos chicos por el cuello –y el que viene atrás con cara de fastidio es schnneider- le informo sam señalando al alemán con el dedo

-oye sabandija ¿Quién te dio permiso para dar mi nombre?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo –me las vas a pagar- empezando a perseguir a sam, pasaron de largo a remus y a kenshion ante la carcajada de zero y petrick, al llegar a la salida vieron como schnneider tenia acorralado a sam aplicándole el tormento chino

-chicos dejen de jugar y vamonos- les reprendió lupin –toma petrick- dándole un casco –tu iras conmigo-cuando todos estuvieron listos se pusieron en marcha iban a toda velocidad, aun así petrick pudo oír perfectamente –cuando estemos en el autobús nos platicaras sobre ti- llegaron al aeropuerto muy rápido, volver a ver el jet le oprimía el corazón pero no había tiempo para ponerse triste, algo le decía que tenia que regresar a Londres lo antes posible, tenia un mal presentimiento, una vez dentro del avión

-sam ¿Por qué no piloteas tu de regreso a shibuya?-sugirió lupin acomodándose en unos de los asientos viendo tras la ventanilla

-será un placer-respondió el joven con efusividad

-¿esta seguro?-pregunto zero no muy convencido

-completamente, confió en que sam nos lleve a shibuya y rápido

-esta bien- se adentro en la cabina del piloto, si bien el despegue fue tranquilo, el resto del viaje tuvieron que soportar la tendencia de sam a hacer acrobacias creyendo estar en el simulador de vuelo, llegar a shibuya no represento ningún reto para el español que hizo un aterrizaje perfecto a mas de 110 Km/hr dado que los frenos no respondían teniendo que usar los de emergencia y el paracaídas

-gran maniobra y control de jet sam-felicito remus una vez que hubieron bajado

-gracias tío, pero zero también ayudo-comento no queriendo llevarse todo el crédito el solo

-bien hecho zero, sabia que podía confiar en ti-

-solo hice mi trabajo-fue la respuesta de zero con un leve sonrojo, dando un ultimo vistazo al jet lupin comenzó alejarse aunque eso significara que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, a la salida del aeropuerto levanto su varita minutos después se hallaban en la segunda planta del autobús noctámbulo rumbo a Londres al cual llegarían en un día y medio si no había contratiempos

-¿entonces zero tu eres el legendario zorro ladrón de nueve colas youko kurama verdad?- abrió la platica sam, mirando a zero que se encontraba a su lado

-hai (si) ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-bueno…¿es…es cierto que ..que tenias muchos amantes?-pregunto con la cara roja de la pena

-ah eso…si…si tuve mucho amantes en el pasado porque no había encontrado el verdadero amor, pero todo cambio, ahora solo me entrego a mi pareja, ¿pero no te diré quien es?- advirtió al español

-vale, si yo no te iba a preguntar eso-

-entonces ¿Qué?-

-¿Quién fue, el…el que trato de…de…besarme? ¿Tu o kurama?-

-aun sigues con eso sam-se burlo con picardía zero –ya olvídalo quieres, no tiene importancia ¿o si?-pregunto con descaro

-no, no tiene importancia-respondió desviando su mirada yendo a parar en remus que estaba alejado de los chicos mirando el paisaje tras la ventana como esperando ver algo o alguien -¿Por qué estas tan triste amigo?-se pregunto sam ya que por el poco tiempo que tenia de verle había podido sentir un gran dolor y tristeza que no eran suyos, dispuesto a saber la respuesta sus ojos se conectaron con los del licántropo, poniendo su mente en blanco estaba empezando a llegarle imágenes de recuerdos que no eran suyos cuando sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza perdió contacto con aquellos ojos mieles, viendo como zero le había dado un zape

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a no entrar en los pensamientos de los demás sin su consentimiento?-le regaño

-vale vale yo solo quería saber porque estaba tan triste-

-pero eso no te incumbe así que déjalo empaz-

-vale vale-le respondió –tu si que sabes quitarle lo divertido a las cosas-le reclamo mirando al techo, remus no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la intromisión a su mente, viendo las lejanías le pareció notar las siluetas de un perro negro y un ciervo, parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de lo que había visto, pero no había nada "solo un espejismo" pensó, soltó un suspiro antes de alejarse de la ventan para unirse a la platica que había empezado sam

-oye petrick ¿Por qué el director de tu colegio te trataba tan mal?-

-ah…este….pues….una larga historia-se excuso rogando para que no siguieran con el tema

-es un largo viaje de regreso a Londres, ¿porque no la cuentas?- le animo remus

-bu…bueno, lo que pasa es que…pues yo tengo un hermano gemelo…-

-¿enserio? ¿y porque no lo vimos cuando estuvimos contigo?-quiso saber sam

-cierra la boca sabandija y deja que hable el chico nuevo-

-tu no me mandas schnneider-le reclamo, al ver la mirada seria que le mando zero decidió callarse –lo siento, continua petrick-

-la cuestión es esta…en Australia tener gemelos trae vergüenza y deshonra a la familia aparte de que es considerado como una maldición-comenzó a relatar –nuestro padre al darse cuenta de que eran dos niños en vez de uno, decidió desaparecer a uno de nosotros, al cual adoptaron unos amigos suyos que no podían tener hijos y aunque nos separaron al nacer siempre estuvimos juntos…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-interrumpió sam de nuevo

-veras esa familia de magos desde siempre fueron nuestros vecinos así que mi hermano nunca fue separado del todo de mi, solo hicieron lo posible porque no nos encontráramos, cuando estábamos en la escuela muggle, si yo iba en la mañana el en la tarde, si yo jugaba soccer, el hockey, cosas así que hacían que no tuviéramos contacto alguno, aunque nuestras habitaciones estaban juntas, todo estuvo bien mientras no supiéramos nada uno del otro y no presentáramos signos de magia, todo se complico cuando cumplimos 10años que es la edad limite para saber si tienes o no magia ya que los dos hicimos el mismo hechizo, el mismo día, a la misma hora y al mismo objeto que en este caso fueron las ventanas de cada uno de los cuartos que hicimos explotar, en un principio mis padres creyeron que mi magia se había extendido hasta el otro cuarto, ya que se supone que cuando hay gemelos solo uno tiene magia y el otro es un squib fue por eso que no creían que mi hermano hiciera magia pero el mismo se encargo de que vieran que el también era un mago al otro día, como es muy rebelde y le gusta pelear por todo, oí desde mi cuarto como sus padres le estaban regañando por ser tan agresivo, el salio de su casa dando un portazo, fue cuando tenia la oportunidad de verlo pero en cuanto salio absorbió por así decirlo toda la electricidad de la calle huyendo en la oscuridad, la luz no llego hasta que el regreso unos días después, y aun así no lo creían, al final lo aceptaron y solo rogaban porque el no fuera aceptado en el colegio de magia, sus ruegos se vinieron abajo cuando nos llego la carta de aceptación del colegio, yo llegue por medio de un trasladador que traía la carta, mientras que el llego como ustedes en moto, en un principio no nos vimos, digo yo no sabia que tenia un hermano gemelo y menos que lo encontraría ahí, nos llevaron a una habitación donde esperaríamos antes de ser seleccionados para una casa ahí fue donde quedamos espalda con espalda, me sentía tan bien es esa pocision esa sensación me era conocida pero no recordaba de donde, fue entonces que empecé a oír comentarios acerca de que había gemelos en ese lugar, tenia mucha curiosidad por verlos, nunca imagine que eran de mi de quien hablaban cuando empecé a darme cuenta llego kenshion para llevarnos a la selección, ahí nos separamos por un momento, mi nombre fue el primero que salio, me quite mi sombrero y me acerque a kenshion puse mi nombre en un pergamino el cual me eligió para quedar en la casa del signo de la cruz del sur, me senté en la mesa de mi casa desde donde podía ver a todos los que faltaban por ser seleccionados, pasaron muchos otros antes que mi hermano, cundo kenshion lo llamo el se quito sus lentes y su gorra se acerco al director que al verlo se puso furioso le dijo que el ya había sido seleccionado y que regresara a su lugar, mi hermano por supuesto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia le contesto de mala manera que el no era yo y me señalo, kenshion al vernos nos llevo a su despacho, ahí le explicamos que ninguno de los dos sabia de la existencia del otro, llamaron a nuestros padres, después de un rato de estar discutiendo termino por aceptarlo, quedando mi hermano en la misma casa que yo, desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables, claro que cada uno tiene diferentes poderes que se han ido desarrollando desde que estamos juntos, el primer año en el colegio fue todo un infierno, el es extraño y siempre se anda metiendo en graves problemas claro que es mi culpa por seguirlo en todas sus aventuras siempre que el hacia alguna broma me atrapaban a mi, en un principio era bueno así me ganaba un poco su confianza después se hizo insoportable es por eso que el decidió cambiar su look para el segundo año para que yo no tuviera mas problemas, me dijo que aunque el cambiara constantemente de apariencia siempre seriamos uno y que no quería que yo cargara con su responsabilidad y es por eso que kenshion me trataba tan mal- finalizo petrick

-¿entonces tu hermano es un metamorfomago?-pregunto remus con interés

-bueno…yo no lo llamaría metamorfomago, el lo único que puede cambiar cuando quiera es el color de sus ojos, para cambiar el color de su cabello lo hace con pociones que el mismo prepara o al estilo muggle-comento –eh visto sus ojos de color azul eléctrico, rubí, mieles, verdes, grices, amarillos, han pasado por varios colores, cada dos meses siempre cambia de apariencia- después de esa platica se dio un silencio incomodo, nadie parecía dispuesto ah abrir una nueva platica

-petrick ¿A que te dedicaras después del colegio?-fue zero el que decidió romper el silencio preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-pues…aun no lo eh pensado bien…pero talvez me dedique a ser un detective de homicidios o trabaje con la policía estatal-respondió petrick con mucha seguridad

-yo pienso ser un caza-recompensas o un profesional en el soccer o en el quiddicht-les dijo sam con una gran sonrisa

-tu apellido es musicanova ¿verdad?-pregunto petrick

-así es soy Samuel (hizo una mueca de disgusto) Alejandro Coelo Musicanova-le respondió –solo llámame sam quieres Samuel no me gusta mucho-

-no puede ser tu eres el hijo pequeño de uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo Mario Musicanova-

-eh…si…si lo soy jejeje-respondió con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-entonces es muy probable que seas un gran cazador, tu padre es uno de los mejores-

-quieres decir que esta sabandija es uno de los hijos del Mario Musicanova mejor conocido como el…-comento con burla y sorpresa schnneider

-fantasma de plata, si, lo soy así pueden dejar ese tema por favor- la sola mención de su padre le molestaba, había sido por eso que había aceptado el reto de ir a Londres a estudiar un año

-jajaja que buena broma, ¡tu! Hijo y hermano de los mejores cazadores y deportistas del mundo mágico, no me hagas reír-se burlo schnneider

-ca…lla…te, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, si soy o no familiar de ellos eso no te incumbe-le contesto de malhumorado sam

-jajaja es que…jajaja…no te pareces en nada a ellos…jajaja-siguió burlándose el alemán, sam no aguantando mas, le asesto un golpe al alemán en el pómulo izquierdo

-te dije que te callaras, no soporto que se burlen de mi y mucho menos que me estén comparando con la trayectoria de mi padre y hermanos, lo que ellos hagan es su problema yo soy aparte entiendes- a toda contestación recibió el golpe un golpe por parte de schnneider que lo hizo tambalearse, empezándole a escurrir sangre del labio

-nada mal- dijo antes de limpiarse la sangre con la manga de su chamarra y lanzarse sobre schnneider –ahora sabrás porque me apodan "el puma blanco"-empezando a golpear por todo el cuerpo a schnneider con una gran fuerza, rapidez y agilidad que hacían que el alemán no pudiera responderle con la misma magnitud pero que si llegaba a tocarlo en mas de una ocasión, la pelea se volvía cada vez encarnizada a favor del español

-¿Qué no piensas separarlos?-pregunto con angustia petrick a zero que seguía impasible en su asiento

-esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-le contesto sin mirarlo –además el esta esperando el momento para hacerlo- señalando a remus quien seguía los movimientos de los chicos, había empezado a notar una gran cantidad de energía acumulándose en el cuarto en cuanto sus ojos contactaron los de sam pudo notar que estos se oscurecían cada vez mas y que el chico parecía perder el control de sus emociones con cada golpe que asestaba al ahora exhausto alemán, decidió actuar antes de que salieran mas lastimados de lo que ya estaban, su oportunidad de intervenir llego cuando los contrincantes se separaron para retomar fuerzas se acerco impasible a ellos y los agarro a cada uno por el cuello y sin decir nada ante los reclamos de los chicos les hizo impactarse de cabeza para luego soltarlos, los dos chicos cayeron sentados al piso

-¡ouch! Eso dolió ¿oye tío que te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le reclamo sam sobandose la parte adolorida

-ya basta ustedes dos, no quiero tener que separarlos de nuevo-les amenazo remus antes de volverse a sentar – ¿o se empiezan a llevar bien o se ignoran todo el camino? pero no quiero ver otra escena como la de hace un rato- nadie dijo nada, schnneider se sentó en uno de los sillones lo mas alejado que pudo de sam mirando con rabia a lupin, mientras que el español se acostó en el sillón se puso sus audífonos y se puso a oír música mirando a un punto fijo de la ventana, no le hablo a nadie por varias horas, estaba demasiado encolerizado y no quería empezar una nueva pelea

-creo que no se lo tomo muy bien- le comento zero a remus al notar que su amigo español no estaban tan animado como era su costumbre

-no me importa como se lo tomo, no me gusto nada su forma de actuar-fue la respuesta de remus que le dirigió una dura mirada a sam, quien ni se inmuto por ese echo

-aun así, no cree que en parte es razonable su forma de actuar, a nadie le gusta ser la sombra de alguien mas y mucho menos que ese alguien sea tu padre o tus hermanos-

-puede ser, pero será mejor que madure y pronto, no puede estarse peleando con todo el mundo por comentarios como esos- sam a pesar de oír su música con el volumen fuerte oía perfectamente la conversación que tenían remus y zero, sabia que remus tenia razón y aun así no quería aceptar que estaba mal, las peleas siempre habían sido su fuerte y si con esos comentarios las tenia no cambiaria su forma de ser, la tarde llego lenta y compasadamente ahora el grupo se encontraba dividido, remus miraba el paisaje con la mirada perdida, zero se encontraba conectado en la red, mientras que petrick leía un libro de un autor muggle, schnneider dormitaba en su lugar y sam se encontraba sumido en su música sin mirar algo en especifico, el hambre le hizo incorporarse y sin decir nada saco cinco empaques de fideos instantáneos los repartió a todos empezando a comer en silencio y sin dejar de escuchar música, al acabar regreso a su posición original, la noche fue de lo mas tranquila en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todos dormían se levanto dirigiéndose a la tercera planta una vez ahí acomodo las camas en una esquina, saco una capsula que apretó y arrogo empezando a salir de ella un área de entrenamiento con todo tipo de obstáculos muy pequeña dado que el espacio era bastante reducido

-¡genial! Entre mas pequeño mejor-exclamo, sello el lugar para que nadie lo interrumpiera, empezó a recorrerla esquivando con gran agilidad los árboles, trampas, flechas, troncos y piedras que le salían al paso, no supo cuanto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo pero se sentía muy bien entrenando, los niveles iban en aumento al igual que la velocidad, se estaba agotando pero eso no le iba a impedir seguir, ya estaba bastante herido después de llegar al nivel 10 del cual aun no podía salir ese día estaba dispuesto a superarlo, mas de una docena de flechas salieron de la nada tomándolo por sorpresa varias le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo

-eso no es peligroso-le dijo zero desde la puerta al verlo caer por cuarta vez a causa de las flechas

-el peligro es el gran remedio para el aburrimiento-le respondió con tranquilidad el joven español a pesar de que se encontraba exhausto y perdía demasiada sangre debido a sus heridas muchas de ellas profundas se acerco hasta el japonés

-yo puedo curarte- le hizo recostarse le abrió la camisa de una jalón, el sonrojo por parte del español no se hizo esperar, mas zero junto sus manos en el pecho de sam empezó a contener parte de su energía en ellas expulsándola en el cuerpo del español que en cuestión de segundo sus heridas cerraban y recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, el japonés le ayudo a pararse

-arigato zero-le dijo –ahora ya se a quien acudir cada vez que acabe de entrenar-bromeo ya que siempre que entrenaba acababa tan malherido que necesita dos o tres días para recuperarse

-cuando quieras sam-le respondió mirando el lugar donde entrenaba sam con mucha curiosidad –ahora se porque eres tan rápido y ágil, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?-

-claro que si, estando solo no es tan divertido-exclamo acto seguido tomo una piedra y la lanzo a un árbol cercano pegando de lleno en una hoja torcida toda el área empezó a desaparecer hasta volver a estar en la capsula, la recogió y la guardo en su camisa

-te parece si cambiamos un poco el ambiente-

-por mi no hay problema- sam con su varita hizo aparecer el ambiente de un bosque –entre mas obstáculos mejor- los chicos se pusieron en guardia, cada uno estudiando los movimientos del otro, el primero en atacar fue sam quien se lanzo a zero este anticipándose al movimiento lo esquivo fácilmente, mas no predijo los que le siguieron, los dos eran bastante rápidos, fuertes y ágiles

-sabes ya había olvidado lo que se siente entrenar acompañado- a pesar de que le era muy difícil seguir los movimientos del zorro se encontraba muy feliz

-no me digas yo estoy bastante acostumbrado-esquivando los golpes del sam que se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes ya que se encontraba corrigiendo su margen de error

-si, deje de entrar acompañado a los 10 años, por ordenes de mi padre- en una practica como esa le era mas fácil sacar sus sentimientos

-¿a que edad comenzaste a entrenar para ser un caza-recompensas?-

-eh entrenado desde los dos años de edad-

-vaya demasiado joven eso explica tu placer por las peleas-

-no, eso es porque siempre odie el hecho de convertirme en cazador-

-así que no te gusta tu profesión ¿entonces porque quieres serlo?-

-porque quiero ganarle, quiero demostrarle que puedo ser mejor que el- su furia ante la mención de su padre le hacia ser mas mortífero y eso lo supo zero al momento de recibir una lluvia de golpes que no pudo detener

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-

-no es odio, es mi orgullo herido, me trato como su marioneta por más de 14 años-

-y eso no te gusto ¿verdad?-

-no, yo no quería ser cazador, en cierta forma no me obligo…-

-pero sentó las bases para que te convirtieras en uno ¿no es así?-

-si, me puso un reto, si lograba atraparlo en una semana, me dejaría escoger mi profesión, si perdía seria un cazador quisiera o no-

-por lo que veo perdiste-no debió haber dicho ese comentario y se dio cuenta de ello muy tarde, el color de ojos del chico español se había oscurecido por completo sus golpes eran mortales y su agilidad y fuerza ¿felinos? Sam empezaba a comportarse muy agresivamente, su mirada era la de un cazador asechando a su presa, por la mente del español pasaron varias imágenes de su infancia, los entrenamientos que tenia con sus hermanos, con su padre

-estoy seguro de que tu no odias ser cazador- explico zero, empezando a ser igual o mas mortífero que sam –lo que sucede es que no quieres que te comparen con los logros de tus hermanos y padre- eso hizo que sam perdiera un poco la concentración y se paralizara por unos segundos antes de reanudar su ataque –tu no eres tu padre, tu tienes tu propio estilo que te caracteriza, el estilo de sam musicanova, demuestra ese estilo, si tanto te gusta ser un cazador no huyas- en ese instante sam paro su ataque sus ojos volvían a ser mieles, llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole

-"un año sam, te doy un año para que te decidas si tomas o no la profesión de cazador de recompensas no mas, se que harás lo correcto y sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare"- el ya lo había decidido seria un cazador para estar al lado de su padre sonrió antes de dar el ultimo golpe a zero quien también sonreía ante el echo de haber podido ayudar a sam, el resultado de la practica fue un empate entre los dos al quitar el ambiente de bosque se encontraron con remus quien los esperaba en la puerta

-que tal tío, ¿te gusto la practica?-

-nunca imagine que tuvieran ese poder-

-y eso solo fue un calentamiento-le dijo zero

-claro en un espacio tan reducido no se puede usar tanto poder-

-ya veo, parece que ya estas mas animado, ¿Por qué no descansamos? Mañana a medio día estaremos en Londres y habrá muchas emociones-

-por mi esta bien- le dio la razón sam

-si vamos- durmieron muy bien después de esa pelea, al día siguiente sam se disculpo con petrick quien no había querido hacerle pasar un mal rato al joven español pero a schnneider no le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana, a medida que se acercaba el medio día los ánimos se calentaban, hasta remus se sentía intranquilo y no era bueno algo andaba mal, el brusco enfreno del autobús les indico que habían llegado y para no perder la costumbre en el ajetreo sam quedo encima de schnneider quien aun estando enojado con el le pateo haciéndolo bajar mas rápido del autobús

-oye que te pasa, no tienes porque patearme-le reclamo el joven español

-no vuelvas a estorbarme sabandija-

-¿sabandija? ¿a quien llamas sabandija? Baka (idiota)-

-chicos-les advirtió lupin viendo significativamente a sam

-vale vale ¿Por qué me ve a mi?-

-ok este es el caldero chorreante, aquí se hospedaran las tres semanas que quedan antes de que empiece el curso-le explico lupin antes de entrar al pub y verse con tom el cantinero

-hola tom, supongo que dumbledor ya te puso al tanto-

-hola remus, si, si dumbledor ya hablo conmigo, si hacen el favor de seguirme les enseñare su habitación-

-este lugar es una pocilga-se quejo el alemán sin preocuparse por bajar la voz, tom hizo que no oyó el comentario y los guió escaleras arriba donde les indico donde se encontraba la habitación que ocuparían

-esta es-llegando a la habitación numero 11 abrió la puerta para revelar el cuarto con 4 camas individuales, le entrego la llave a lupin y los dejo solos

-esta bromeando ¿verdad?- empezó el alemán –no creerá que me quedare 3 semanas con ellos ¿o si?-

-pues eso es lo que harás-le respondió con calma lupin dejándoles el camino libre a los chicos para que empezaran a entrar al cuarto, el primero en entrar sin oponer resistencia fue petrick que escogió la primera cama de la derecha, le siguió zero quien toma la primera cama de la izquierda, los que se rehusaban a entrar eran sam y schnneider –vamos que esperan, no les estoy pidiendo su opinión de si quieren o no compartir habitación se los estoy ordenando- la voz dura de lupin hizo reaccionar a sam quien le lanzo una mirada fulminante al alemán antes de entrar y acomodarse en la segunda cama de la derecha

-yo no pienso quedarme con ellos, y mucho menos en esta pocilga-

-mira schnneider no estas en posición de decidir lo que quieras hacer, así que entra por la buenas ¿quieres?- su paciencia se estaba agotando, aparte de que tenia un presentimiento teniendo que llegar a donde harry lo antes posible y el chico no se lo ponía nada fácil

-pues ya se lo dije no pienso compartir habitación con ellos- lupin perdiendo la poco paciencia que le quedaba lo agarro por la chamarra –ya déjate de estupideces y entra-lanzándolo dentro de la habitación –no tengo tiempo para discutir, así que vamos, les enseñare como entra el callejón daigon- salio de la habitación conduciendo a los jóvenes a la parte trasera del caldero chorreante, les dijo como entrar tocando los ladrillos indicados (N/A: perdonen se me olvido cuales era) mostrándoles la entrada los chicos ni se inmutaron por el echo de estar en un sitio repleto de magos –bueno aquí los dejo, pueden explorar lo que quieran, estarán al cuidado de tom las 3 semanas que quedan antes de que entren al colegio, yo vendré a visitarlos cuando pueda- y sin mas desapareció le urgía ver a dumbledor, los chicos se vieron unos a otros antes de separarse y así explorar el lugar por si mismos, una vez en el despacho de Dumbledor

-llegaron antes de lo esperado, ¿tuviste algún percance?-

-no, unas cuantas riñas con los jóvenes, nada de importancia-

-ya veo, esos chicos son muy especiales, ya lo veras, nos tiene muchas sorpresas-

-profesor…¿Cómo esta harry?-su tono de voz era preocupante

-….-

-profesor...-nada, su antiguo profesor no le decía nada, y eso lo alarmaba bastante

-ve con el remus, apúrate no queda mucho tiempo, harry…harry…se esta dejando morir- sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, el licántropo tomo un puñado de polvos flu, los echo a la chimenea "Grimmauld Place numero 12"pronuncio con prisa, sentía como su cuerpo daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta que paro en seco, cayo de bruces al frió suelo de la cocina, no había nadie ahí, salio de prisa de la cocina para encontrarse con molly weasley frente a frente en el vestíbulo

-remus que bueno que has regresado-le recibió con efusividad la mujer –la verdad es que no te esperaba si no hasta el martes o miércoles, pero no te preocupes ahora mismo te preparo algo para comer-

-molly ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta harry?-sus preguntas salían atropelladamente de su boca

-remus, harry…-la cara de la mujer se ensombrecía a cada palabra que decía, mientras que en la habitación de sirius harry se encontraba, pálido, con unas ojeras terribles, y bastante mas delgado que de costumbre, la habitación estaba en penumbras a pesar de que era de día, eso se debía al estado de animo del chico, había estado expulsando su magia sin control después de la partida de remus, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su padrino, de improviso una pequeña criatura con orejas puntiagudas y largas y ojos saltones irrumpió en la habitación burlando el hechizo de impasibilidad que harry había puesto, al parecer aquella criatura no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí se paseaba por la habitación hablando para si mismo en voz alta

-ahí esta otra vez ese chiquillo que dicen es harry potter, ah si mi ama estuviera viva no permitiría que tales seres estuvieran en su casa, aparte de que esa sangre sucia sigue tratándome con respeto, kreacher se pregunta ¿Por qué el gran harry potter no ah salido de la habitación de mi ama? Por lo menos el traidor a la sangre se ah ido y no volverá jamás, mi ama esta muy feliz, ya no tendrá que preocuparse porque ese traidor tire todas sus cosas, ahora solo falta por sacar a toda la demás escoria y esta casa volverá a estar como siempre- harry el oír como kreacher llamaba a sirius se levanto de golpe de su lugar asustando al elfo y sin mas se le lanzo acorralándolo en la pared a la vez que expulsaba una gran cantidad de poder, abajo lupin se percato de el poder que emanaba del cuarto de sirius, subió las escaleras a toda lo que daban sus fuerzas llego al puerta del cuarto y la abrió con un hechizo encontrándose a un harry fuera de si, apretando el cuello de kreacher como si de eso dependiera su existir

-eres un maldito kreacher, te matare…por ti….tu fuiste el…el…que…me mentiste, por tu culpa fui al ministerio de magia, lo pagaras…-a cada palabra apretaba mas la garganta del elfo domestico que se encontraba arañando los brazos de harry que ni se inmutaba

-¡harry!-le llamo el profesor lupin -¡harry! detente, no lo hagas- su voz era de miedo, miedo de ver al chico descontrolarse de esa manera, para ese entonces ya habían llegado bill, ron, hermione y ginny que veían la escena sin poder creérselo, bill corrió hacia harry para detenerlo pero fue repelido por una barrera de protección que tenia harry alrededor de su cuerpo, que formaba un aura negra y de esta salía el escudo, lupin avanzo con decisión despejo su mente antes de acercase poco a poco a harry, logrando traspasar la barrera al estar cerca de harry lo abrazo por la espalda –cálmate harry, no lo hagas, suéltalo por favor- le pedía la chico que no le oía y seguía aprentando mas al elfo –harry, aunque lo mates eso no te traerá de vuelta a sirius- le dijo en un ultimo intento por que el chico le hiciera caso, harry empezó a relajarse poco a poco, mientras dejaba caer al elfo –bill saca a kreacher de aquí- el chico se acerco cautelosamente al ver que la barrera había desaparecido agarro al elfo por el cuello y salio rápido de la habitación seguido por la atenta mirada de harry, aunque lupin lo tenia aun abrazado el cuerpo del chico seguía temblando, su magia no disminuía daba la impresión de que aumentaba, el cuerpo de harry se encontraba dando violentos espasmos, sus músculos se tensaban a cada temblor, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo, su cuerpo se fue posicionando en un ángulo poco común, lupin se daba una idea de lo que le estaba pasando al cuerpo de harry, se aferro mas el chico y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo –harry cálmate, aquí estoy, no estas solo, cálmate- le susurraba al oído con voz suave y tranquilizadora –tranquilo, estoy contigo, tranquilo, no te dejare solo, no mas, cálmate por favor-sin que se lo esperara el cuerpo del mas pequeño dejo de temblar y los músculos se relajaron, no sin antes de que la magia de harry se dispersara de golpe, se había desmayado por el esfuerzo y toda la magia que había utilizado, lupin lo tomo en brazos ya no le costaba trabajo levantarlo, esta mucho mas delgado y por consiguiente mas liviano, lo saco de aquel cuarto que al ya no tener la magia de harry empezaba a entrar la luz del día, lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama, harry respiraba con dificultad, un leve sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas, al tocarlo en la frete supo que ardía en fiebre.

-si…sirius-empezaba a llamarlo entre delirios, aferrandose a las sabanas con fuerza, sin tiempo que perder lupin apareció una balde agua poniéndole una trapo en la frente, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa era necesario bajarle la fiebre –si…sirius…per… perdóname-mientras que la lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados- no le gustaba verlo sufrir, se sentía tan imponente, quería llorar junto a harry, desahogarse con alguien, algunas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos las cuales seco con furia con su brazo, paso la tarde con el chico, cuando estuvo seguro de que la fiebre había bajado, salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina donde solo se encontraba molly, estuvo un rato con ella, platicando mientras intentaba comer, al caer la noche subió de nuevo a su cuarto encontrando a harry mas relajado y durmiendo placidamente como en días no lo hacia, se recostó en una silla durmiéndose al instante.

Pasaron 3 días antes de que harry despertara, cuando abrió los ojos se topo con la calida mirada miel de su profesor

-que bueno que despiertas harry- el chico desvió su mirada y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, tampoco le hablo, el licántropo suspiro antes de salir del cuarto para traerle algo de comer, cuando volvió harry seguía en la misma posición

-te traje algo de comer- no recibió respuesta

-has dormido por tres días-no le reprochaba nada, por ron y hermione se había enterado de que harry no había dormido toda la semana al igual que no había comido –ron y hermione me dijeron que no has comido desde que me fui-un bufido fue la respuesta –no debes enojarte con ellos, están preocupados por ti- unos leves sollozos salieron de harry quien se puso en posición fetal, lupin quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo, un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo paralizado se lo impedían

-yo…yo…lo mate… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que haber ido? Fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa-sollozaba cada vez mas fuerte

-no harry, no fue tu culpa, todo fue planeado, fue una trampa, una trampa entiendes-

-no le entiende…yo fui el causante de que saliera de aquí, yo lo lleve a ese lugar, yo soy el culpable de su muerte-

-ya basta harry, tu no tuviste la culpa, así que ya deja de culparte-le dijo con dureza, antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo, harry siguió en la misma pocision, mientras que el licántropo se quedaba tras la puerta dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran su ser. Pasaron dos semana desde que remus había encontrado a harry famélico, y aunque el chico comía a la fuerza no decía ni una palabra a nadie y se negaba a salir del cuarto de remus, aun no podía dormir y si bien habían probado con dosis altas de pociones para dormir y hechizos para dejarlo inconsciente nada funcionaba, y el licántropo se empezaba a desesperar, así que un sábado que lo vio un poco mejor, decidió darles una vuelta a los jóvenes de intercambio

-que aburrido estoy, no tengo ganas de darme una vuelta por el callejón-decía sam alargándose en su cama

-espero que hoy si venga remus, ya han pasados dos semanas desde que lo vimos por ultima vez-exclamaba petrick mientras leía un libro

-lo mas seguro es que tenga cosas mas importantes que hacer-hablo zero detrás de su ordenador

-oye sabandija ¿que haces?-pregunto schnneider al ver que sam tallaba unos pequeños maderos con una navaja dándoles forma de animales

-primero no me digas sabandija, y segundo son amuletos, tuve una visión donde los entregaba a 3 personas, así que si esto va a pasar para que retardar el momento-

-y ¿sabes a quienes?-

-la verdad no, pero ya lo sabré a su debido tiempo-

-¿acaso eres psíquico?-

-si, aunque es muy difícil que tenga una visión, también soy un telépata, y se oclumancia ¿y tu que poderes tienes?-

-yo soy muy bueno a lo que se refiere a la oclumancia y legeremancia, además de que puedo hacer pociones muy potentes-

-¿a que te puedo leer la mente?-

-no juegues conmigo sabandija, nadie ha podido entrar en mi mente, ni siquiera mi padre-

-bueno-su mirada se fijo en la de schnneider antes de decirle –ahora estas pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo, pero que es mejor estar acompañado que andar vagando solo por este lugar-

-eso es imposible nadie había podido entrar en mi-lanzándole una mirada furiosa –ahora me toca prepárate para la intromisión a tu mente- se le quedo viendo unos momentos –maldición ¿porque no puedo entrar en tus pensamientos?-le dijo con frustración al ver que nada sucedía, el español estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana

-entonces, ¿ya puedes saber que estoy pensando o necesitas una ayuda?-

-cállate simplemente no estas pensando en nada-

-¡BINGO! Es por eso que no puedes saber lo que pienso-

-esta bien, ¿y tu zero que poderes tienes?-

-yo…pues no son tan buenos como los de ustedes, pero puedo curar cualquier herida con mi poder espiritual, controlo cualquier tipo de planta y hago perfumes mortales-

-su poder de sanacion es poderoso, me curo todas mis heridas en cuestión de minutos-

-oye ¡tu! No te quedes callado y dinos cuales son tus poderes- le cuestiono a petrick después de estar unos minutos en silencio lanzándole una almohada, petrick sin siquiera despejar su mirada del libro que leía, alzo su brazo derecho y antes de que tocara el proyectil que iba directo a su cara se empezó a incendiar en una flama azul oscura cayendo al suelo pero sin que las llamas se extendieran mas allá de la almohada, zero dejo su ordenador para mirar con cierto recelo la flama

-tu... ¿tu puedes invocar la flama del mundo del mal? Imposible solo los koorimes son capaces de invocarlas-

-¿eh?- al percatarse de la almohada incendiándose pego un brinco, le apunto con su brazo izquierdo y al instante se congelo –lo siento no preste atención a lo que hacia- se disculpo al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos

-¿aparte de portar en el brazo izquierdo el hielo del norte, y en el derecho la flama del mundo del mal tienes otros poderes?- le pregunto zero

-eh…pues si, puedo ver el pasado, y puedo controlar los sueños- después de meditarlo un poco

-vaya…-

-hola tom, ¿como ah estado todo por aquí?-saludo remus, al dueño del local antes de subir a ver a los chicos

-hola remus, todo bien, todo bien, toma-alargándole un pergamino

-¿de que se trata?-

-quejas de los inquilinos-

-¡QUEEE!- le dio un vistazo a la lista -¡SAMUEL MUSICANOVA!-

-¿oyeron algo?- pregunto el español antes de seguir con su platica

-no, mira si nos quieres decir, no hay problema-

-no no, ¿en que me quede? Así, como les decía, hay dos tipos de telepatía, yo poseo la mas sencilla "eso creo" la que se usa para leer los pensamientos, comunicarse a largas distancias y mover objetos sin la necesidad de varita o palabras, la otra es mas poderosa la usan para ver mas allá de lo evidente y jugar con la mente haciéndole un sueño de un minuto o mas tiempo dependiendo del mago…- no pudo seguir con su explicación porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-¡SAMUEL MUSICANOVA!-

-ah… ¿hola tío que te trae por aquí?-

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a mi?-murmuraba remus, al ver que al chico tan relajado después de estarle gritando por haber estado molestando a los demás huéspedes

-vamos tío no es para tanto, además estaba aburrido, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-no lo se sam, pero algo mejor que molestar a los demás-

-yo se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso-

-o vamos tu también zero, ya dejen de regañarme, ya no vuelvo a molestar a lo inquilinos ¿vale, solo si nos llevas al Londres muggle, ya me aburrí de estar siempre en el callejón diagon- le propuso sam a remus

-eso es chantaje y no pienso llevarlos al Londres muggle por ningún motivo-

-anda si, si, si, siii- con una cara de perro abandonado

-no y no, es mi última palabra-cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos –no se como siempre acaban convenciéndome-se quejaba mientras entraba al cuartel general de la orden del fénix, para reclutar a 3 personas mas que le ayudaran con los chicos –Bill, Charlie, Shelkeboth, que bueno que los encuentro-exclamo al ver a los tres magos indicados para ayudarlo en la cocina de la mansión black, después de explicarles todo lo referente a lo que harían ese día, se aparecieron el caldero chorreante, remus fue por los chicos, después de que los presentara se dirigieron a un centro comercial que estaba muy cerca de ahí

-¿Por qué tenemos que caminar?-se quejaba schnneider tras haber caminado tres largas cuadras

-porque el lugar a donde vamos no esta muy lejos ya, solo nos faltan dos cuadras mas, así que deja ya de quejarte por todo-le soltó lupin con indiferencia, después de unos 15 minutos después llegaron a una la plaza Alameda Central, un lugar bastante grande y que de seguro calmaría la aburrición de los chicos

-bien, este lugar es perfecto, yo quiero ir a los videojuegos-les dijo sam antes de que alguien se le adelantara

-ah no, sabandija iremos a…-no sabia que clase de cosas tenían los muggles así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- al departamento de ropa-no muy convencido de su idea

-eso si que no, iremos primero a la música- les dijo serio zero

-no a la librería-exclamo petrick no queriendo quedarse fuera de las decisiones, los cuatro jóvenes se vieron amenazadoramente por unos instantes

-chicos cálmense, cada uno ira al sitio que quiera con uno de nosotros, así que escojan con quien quieren ir y nos veremos aquí mismo en…-se lo pensó un poco -4horas ¿entendido?-

-bien yo elijo a charlie-escogió primero sam sin dar tiempo a que alguien mas lo eligiera

-yo a bill, le siguió zero

-me iré con shelckeboth-no tubo mas que decir schnneider

-creo que otra vez quedamos tu y yo ¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto remus al ver que los demás ya se habían ido

-como dije antes a la librería sino es mucho pedir-le respondió con un poco de timidez el joven australiano

-esta bien vamos, creo que hay una en la segunda planta-

-vamos charlie, que no hay mucho tiempo y también quiero ir por unos discos de música y para mis consolas de juegos-le indicaba impaciente sam a charlie al entrar al entrar el departamento de videojuegos

-esta bien, pero dime que se hace aquí-mientras miraba interesado a todos lados

-onegai (por favor)¿no me digas que nunca has jugado un videojuego?-le desesperaba la idea de que charlie no conociera la mas alta tecnología en consolas

-la verdad no- sam rodó sus ojos

-bueno no importa yo te enseñare-y sin mas llevo al otro joven a los juegos de realidad virtual- mira esto es realidad virtual-poniéndole un casco que lo llevaría dentro del juego-jugabas quiddicht ¿no? Pues esto se siente mas o menos igual, solo tienes que disparar a todos tus enemigos, estarás en un avión Eagle F-15 disfrútalo- le dio unos leves golpes al casco antes de que este iniciara, mientras el se iba a uno de disparos también de realidad virtual…-

-piensas comprar algo ¿o te pasaras las 4 horas solo viendo y criticando todo los modelos que te has probado?-le preguntaba impaciente el auror al joven que se probaba traje tras traje desechándolos sin miramientos

-no lo se, si encuentro algo a mi medida lo comprare- le respondió con superioridad, antes de quitarse la camisa negra de manga larga que se le pegaba al cuerpo –vamonos aquí no hay nada para mi- dándole una mirada de desprecio a la ropa que se había probado y con paso marcial, mientras shelckeboth lo seguía con pesadez

-oye bill ven oye este grupo es buenísimo-llamaba zero al joven para ponerle los auriculares mientras se escuchaba una canción del grupo de moda The Rasmus

-vaya, cantan muy bien, ¿como se llama la canción?-pregunto interesado bill

-pues…haber se llama…-buscaba la pista en la carátula del disco –así, In my life-

-¿que grupo es?-

-en serio no lo sabes- ante la negativa del joven –se llama The Rasmus…-

-vamos petrick, decídete de una vez, ya llevamos mucho tiempo en la librería ¿no quieres ir a otro lado? ¿no tienes hambre?-le quería persuadir de salir de ahí un exasperado remus "demasiado tiempo con sirius" pensó y su semblante se entristeció

-perdona remus, es que hay muchos que me interesan y no puedo decidirme- le decía apenado el joven australiano

-esta bien, porque no te los llevas todos-

-pues…veras…es que…no me alcanza el dinero muggle para todos-le dijo en un susurro

-si ese era el problema porque no me lo dijiste antes, ten te prestare lo que te falta, pero por favor ya vamonos-le suplico remus mientras le daba el dinero que le faltaba

Remus y petrick fueron los primero es llegar a la salida del centro, tenían media hora de adelanto así que se dispusieron a descansar después de haber recorrido todo el lugar, al cuarto para las cuatro llegaron shelckeboth con schnneider

-¿Qué tal el día shelckeboth?-le pregunto el licántropo, teniendo por respuesta una furiosa mirada del auror

-me debes una remus- le dijo en un susurro al sentarse a su lado

-¿compraste algo schnneider?-quiso saber lupin al no verle al chico ninguna evidencia de que hubiera estado en el centro comercial ese día

-no, acaso esta loco, que mago que se enorgullece de serlo compraría cosas muggles…-le respondió con arrogancia el chico

-mira schnneider yo compre muchos libros de autores buenos-

-¬¬u-en realidad el si había comprado algo de ropa muggle pero no lo admitiría, no después del comentario que había echo, a las cuatro menos cinco llegaron charlie y sam muy animados

-hola, ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?-les saludo remus

-muy bien, el mejor día de mi vida-le respondió sam

-si, muy bien, aun no puedo creer que los muggles tengan tantas cosas tan extraordinarias-

-vamos solo son videojuegos de realidad virtual-

-son fantásticos-

-si nos vemos otro día, te dejare usar los míos-

-¿enserio? En ese caso, le diré a los gemelos que te den un descuento cada vez que vayas a su tienda-

-no es necesario, soy su distribuidor autorizado en hogwarts y por cada pedido que les haga me mandaran gratis los prototipos de los nuevos inventos para que los pruebe con los alumnos-le respondió sam

-¿Qué tu eres que?-le pregunto con voz levemente amenazadora remus

-nada nada tío, olvida lo que dije-le dijo el español poniéndose nervioso, la discusión paro ahí, al ver llegar con cinco minutos de retraso a bill que traía puesto unos audífonos

-Bill ¿Dónde esta zero?-le pregunto remus al notar que venia solo

-eh…ah si viene atrás de mi- le dijo volteando pero atrás de el no había nadie, se empezó a preocupar ya que venia absorto en la música que no le había puesto atención al chico

-pues venia-le dijo con malicia el alemán

-este…no debe de andar muy lejos, de seguro se entretuvo viendo algo que le intereso-

-hay que buscarlo no debemos perder mas tiempo-les dijo shelckeboth que ya estaba harto de estar en ese lugar y además tenia que regresar a trabajar

-al fin podemos estar solos mi pequeño koorime de fuego- le decía zero a su pareja, en una de las ramas altas del árbol que estaba en el centro del centro comercial, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo apretaba contra su pecho

-¿kurama porque tardaste tanto?-le reprochaba el chico de ojos negros

-vamos, no fue mucho, además tenia que tener alguna excusa para alejarme y esta fue la mejor, así cuando me aparezca solo les tengo que decir que me desorienté y listo, pero por lo mientras disfrutemos- mientras lo agarraba por la barbilla y le besaba con pasión y el chico le correspondía, al separase hiei le empezó a besar el cuello descubierto dejando suaves marcas rojizas marcándolo como suyo y de nadie mas, sacándole unos suaves gemidos al kizune

-¡ZERO!-le llamaba el español parándose en la sombra del árbol que se encontraba en el centro comercial tenían mas de 15 minutos buscado al japonés y no había ni rastro, hasta que oyó unos débiles gemidos gracias a su oído amplificado, subió la vista y entonces lo vio, bastante ocupado con otro chico que se le hacia conocido como para no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, carraspeo un poco, pero ni se inmutaron

-¡ZERO! YA TE ENCONTRE BAJA, QUE TODOS TE ESTAN BUSCANDO-le grito, el kizune dio un respingo que le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo 5 metros aun asi legro llegar en pie y con mucha agilidad, rojo de la pena al verse encontrado en esa situación

-sa…sam ¿Cómo me encontraste?-le pregunto bastante nervioso y mas al sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura –hi…hiei- topándose con la negra mirada de su pareja

-¿Quién es el?-le pregunto con hostilidad el koorime soltándolo empuñando su katana con fuerza

-calma hiei, el es sam musicanova, es uno de mis nuevos amigos- le respondió, pasándole el brazo por lo hombros y recargando su barbilla en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo

-sam, hiei, hiei, sam- haciendo las presentaciones debidas, aun cuando el koorime había estrechado la mano del español lo seguía viendo con hostilidad

-y entonces el es….-quiso saber sam mirando a zero y luego a hiei

-bien bien, te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿va?-

-vale palabra de cazador-

-el y yo somos….somos pareja desde hace tiempo…mucho tiempo-

-pues que bien, me alegro por ustedes, ahora si ya nos podemos ir, remus te anda buscando como loco y ya no lo soporto- le dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada fiera de hiei

-oye oye oye, yo no te lo voy a quitar así que no me eches esa mirada-le reclamo, el chico lo ignoro totalmente para abrazar mas de cerca a kurama, que se tubo que agachar un poco para besar a hiei en los labios

-kiaggh, váyanse a un hotel-les dijo en broma el español haciendo el loco y mirando a otro lado –no es por molestarlos pero…creo que ya nos vieron-les informo a la pareja al notar que remus y compañía se acercaban, zero soltó a hiei quien se fue de ahí con una rapidez increíble

-zero que bueno que apareces- le empezó a decir remus, sabiendo con quien había estado el chico segundos antes de que llegaran hasta el

-¿Dónde andabas?-quiso saber shelckeboth con dureza

-yo pues…jejeje es que me desoriente y no me ubicaba, pero sam me encontró-le explico el joven, después de ese pequeño accidente volvieron al caldero chorreante donde remus les dijo que los vería el 1 de septiembre para llevarlos al expreso de hogwarts, se despidieron apareciendo en grimmauld place sin ninguna novedad con respecto al estado de animo de harry


End file.
